Never Let You Go
by theAwesome-AnimeAddict-FREAK
Summary: Karen Bennett is your average teenage girl who believes her life to be perfect. Jack Overland, a gangster boss, kidnaps her one day for ransom from her older brother Zander who is too slow at returning the money he borrowed from him. Karen loathes Jack, Jack finds playing the "couple" game with her, amusing. When love intervenes, what is the outcome of their relationship? Jack/OC
1. Long Summary

Hey Guys! :D

this is another story of mine, a Jack Frost/OC one.

After watching Rise Of The Guardians I fell in love with Jack Frost and couldn't help but writing a fanfiction! :3

So you guys probably read the summary right? This is the longer one. Feel free to read it if you want more information.

* * *

Long Summary:

Karen Bennett is her name. An average 17 year old high school senior girl. She feels like her life is perfect. She has a great family. A protective older brother Zander, two loving parents, and her younger siblings Jamie and Sophie Bennett. And an awesome female best friend, Alex. Of course her life has its flaws, like her parents constant business trips.

Jack Overland. 18 year old high school graduate. Works in the gangster business, picked up from his father who is passed now. When Zander owes Jack money but doesn't pay him, he is forced to revert to kidnapping to get the money out of him faster.

So when Karen's parents have to go to New York for a business trip for 2 months, that's when things get crazy. Jack kidnaps Karen one day and takes her back to his house out of town. Karen remains fearless throughout her beginning experience and loathes Jack with a passion.

But sudden feelings arise for Jack while Karen fights with her heart on feelings she shouldn't be feeling. Will something new arise between the two of them? Will this be a one sided love? Or will they both find true love?

* * *

Whoo, i have to say this summary is way better than the one on my other fanfic XD

Anyways, i will post the new chapter shortly after this one and will try to upload weekly. Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on whether you review or not XD Muahahahaha! I am so evil :P

So anyway it will be much appreciated if you leave a comment, whether you have an account here or not. :D


	2. Chapter 1: New Room

YOOO~!

WHOO CHAPTER ONE I AM SO EXCITED ANYONE ELSE HAPPY?! JUST ME? okay...

_**REMINDER: THIS IS HUMAN JACK FROST NOT THE AWESOME SEXY WINTER SPIRIT THE MOVIE REVOLVED AROUND**_

Okay Guys, remember-

"_" mean talking

and

'_' in italics means thinking.

Anywayy, skipping the chit-chat, here's the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Nope, i do not own Rise Of The Guardians. Or Jack. Or Jamie. Or Sophie. Or basically anyone else in the story besides the ones i made up. i only own the characters i made up, and this story.

now...Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Room**

I sighed as my older brother Zander walked into the house carrying a pack of beer. I rubbed my temples in annoyance. "Zander…" I mumbled, glaring at him. Sometimes, _I_ feel like the adult when _Zander_ is the oldest.

"What?" he asked, setting the pack on the counter in the kitchen and grabbing a bottle. I grabbed the pack and put it in a higher cabinet in the kitchen.

"Just cause mom and dad are out of town for 2 months, doesn't mean you immediately take over." I said, walking behind Zander into the living room. He crashed on the sofa with a smirk, setting his feet on the coffee table, looking at me.

"Aw, come on Karen!" he said with a playful grin.

I crossed my arms. "Zander would it kill you to be responsible for once?"

"What's there to be responsible about? Dude, I just brought some beer home, that's all." Zander said, taking a gulp of it.

"Well, um, I don't know, it's just that…" I started sarcastically. "We have a 6 and 10 year old in the family. What if they find it and drink it? Or better yet, what about Abby, she doesn't know what that is." I said.

Zander chuckled. "Watching Abby drunk would be hilarious…" he said as he laughed at a mental image of our greyhound getting all tipsy. I groaned.

"I mean, what are the chances of that? Sophie and Jamie can't reach the cabinet you just put them in. Beside, since when are you ever responsible?" Zander asked. "You're the most carefree, 'I don't give a crap' kind of person I know!" he added.

I mentally smirked at that, well, because it was true. "I have my moments…" I said, crashing on the sofa next to him. "You're telling me." He said, flipping through the channels as he drank some of his beer.

I tried not to cringe at him. I mean, come on, I'm only 17 and obviously I don't drink. Plus, the stench of it is horrifying. It's the most horrid thing I've smelt… well, next to Zander's clothes after he's done working out. That is also a terrible scent you wished you didn't get a whiff of. I wonder how mom does it all the time.

Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Karen Bennett. A 17 year old high school senior. I have brown eyes and long black hair that reaches down to the bottom of my back. Average height for a normal 17 year old girl, maybe slightly taller.

Zander's my older brother. He's 20, a few inches taller than me. Messy scattered black hair which slightly has a small quiff in the front. He also has brown eyes like me. And not to mention he's pretty built. Though I'll never admit that out loud… I'd sound really creepy.

Jamie is our little brother. He's 10 years old and has brown hair like our father. He also has brown eyes like me and Zander. And he is probably the cutest little kid I have ever seen. That, I'll admit out loud. He's adorable, just like Sophie, our younger sister. She's 6 years old and has blonde hair like our grandma. She got our grandma's hair color instead of our parents, but she's still cute nonetheless. And last but not least, there's Abby, our greyhound.

Our parents are out of the town for 2 months for a business trip. We're left here while they're out and Zander decides to start out drinking. He means no harm, just a big party animal with his friends and an average drinker.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you." Zander said, tearing his gaze from the football game.

I looked at him. "Hmm?" I asked.

He smirked. "Ryan is having a huge party at 7 so I'll be there, okay? So don't be worried if I don't come home tonight." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "I never worry about your ass. You're 20 and a fighter." I said. But in all truth, I am a bit worried. I have all these mental scenarios that he gets drunk and makes a stupid decision to drive home and then accidentally gets into a car crash or something. But I know Zander isn't that irresponsible.

Zander continued smirking and then drank some more while watching TV. Very soon I got bored watching the football game so I just got out my phone and started texting my best friend Alex.

_'Yo! Wassup? – Karen'_

A few seconds later, my phone beeped. _'Hey! :D nm, just chillin. You? – Alex'_

_'Really bored. Zander's watching the football game -_- just really bored. – Karen'_

_'Want to hang out then? – Alex'_

_'Hell yeah. Where to? – Karen'_

_'IDK, you decide this time. – Alex'_

I thought for a moment before my favorite place popped into my mind. _'Laser tag arena? :D – Karen'_

She responded immediately. _'Oh hellz yeah. Great choice ;D but I need to go to my grandma's house first. -_- I'll come to your house around 5:30, kay? – Alex'_

I looked at the time. It was almost 5:00. _'Sure, no problem. Got nothing else to do. See ya then – Karen'_

_':D ttyl BFF – Alex'_

I grinned and put my phone away, standing up to go upstairs to my room. "I'm going to hang out with Alex at 5:30!" I yelled at Zander as I walked upstairs. I passed by Sophie's and Jamie's room and saw them playing around with Abby with the TV on. I smiled, passing their room to go to mine.

I opened the door to my room and closed it, going over to my bed and crashing on it. I rested my eyes for about 5 minutes, enjoying the silence. And then I got up to get my laptop.

I opened up window's media player and played the first song that appeared on the songs list. Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna. I turned up the music loud as I started playing around on the internet. Pretty soon, it was 5:30 and a car honk sounded outside our house. I looked out my window and saw Alex inside her car. She saw me and waved at me to come down. I grinned and shut my laptop, grabbing my jacket and walking out the door and down the hallway.

I didn't forget to stop by Jamie and Sophie's room to tell them that I'll be gone for an hour or two, so if they needed anything they could go to Zander.

After that I ran down the stairs and said "Bye" to Zander as I put on my shoes, walking out the front door.

"Hey Alex." I smiled at her, getting in the car. We drove off and I told her that I have to be back in less than 2 hours. She agreed that she'd take me back by then.

Before we went to the Laser Tag arena, Alex told me she needed to tell her brother something, he's not picking up his phone. I didn't mind so then she drove to the place her older brother works. A grocery store.

She went inside the store and told me to wait here. I just sat here jamming along to the radio when someone tapped on the window.

I turned down the music and looked at the guy who tapped on the window. His silver eyes seemed to widen when he saw me but then quickly gained his composure and smiled at me. I put the window down so we could talk. The male seemed no older than 20. A pretty built guy.

"Hello, do you think you can help me out here?" he asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My car needs a jumpstart. We have the cable. Can you help me?" he asked. I nodded, getting out of the car. I'm sure Alex wouldn't mind if I helped this poor guy out.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." He said as he left towards his car.

I leaned on the car as I waited for him with my hands in my jacket pocket. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pants. I reached into my pants pocket and saw it was Zander who was calling.

I picked up the phone. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, thank god you're still okay!" he said with relief in his tone.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why? Zander what's wrong, I'm only going to the laser tag arena with Alex-"

"Where are you now?" Zander cut me off.

"Uh- at a grocery store. Alex's older brother works here and she needed to talk to him."

"Listen to me right now Karen, you run out of that place right now!" he yelled into the phone, frantic. I was confused. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alex coming out of the grocery store.

"What's wrong?"

"Look you just have to trust me on this please Karen, just get out of there right now!"

"I- okay fine Alex's here we'll lea- MMPHHH!" I yelled when I felt someone grabbing me and shoving a handkerchief to my face. It smelt funny. My eyes widened when I realized what was happening. But it was too late. I could hear Zander yell my name frantically through the phone and I could also hear Alex yell my name. But it was already too late for me to struggle. I dropped my phone and then I felt myself blacking out.

…

I awoke when a big thud noise was heard. I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't so I was going to rub my eyes but then I felt my arms tied behind my back. I struggled a bit to try to get loose but that obviously didn't work. I also found out that my legs were tied, mouth gagged, and eyes blindfolded.

By instinct I made out that I was in the back of a van or something. The van made a sharp turn and my body rolled to the side, hitting the wall. I yelped in pain as the van continued moving, with me hitting the wall from time to time. Soon, the van came to a stop.

I heard the people getting out of the van and closing the door. Then another door opened and I could feel their presence right there.

"Is she awake?" I heard someone say. It was the same voice of the person who asked me if I could help him with his car. _'OH, so this is his doing?!'_ I mentally screamed at him.

"Let me see." Another said.

I think the same guy who said that, came into the back of the van and used his leg to push me. "Son of a b****, that f*cking hurts you a**hole!" I yelled, but it all came out muffled due to the gag in my mouth.

"Yeah, she's awake. Good thing too, now we don't have to carry the dead weight." He said, untying my legs and pulling my up by the arm. Then he untied the gag in my mouth. I tried to get the taste of the gag out of my mouth as the person roughly got my out of the van.

"Shit" I cursed as I tripped over my legs and fell to my knees while getting out of the van.

I heard the same guy groan and pull me up roughly by the arm. I yelped in pain; because it was the same arm he pulled me up with earlier before he untied the gag from my mouth.

"Ow! Jesus Christ, what the hell, let me go you son of a b*tch!" I shouted in his face.

"Shut up or I'll gag you again." He said.

"Wow you're so nice I can't even." I said sarcastically. "I don't give a crap if you gag me I'll talk anyway!"

He pulled my arm roughly as he walked ahead. I had no idea where I was and I couldn't see either.

I cursed under my breath as the other guy who was with him opened a door. We made a turn before we went up some stairs.

When we got to the top they made me go up some more stairs before they pushed me into the room, untying my hands and my blindfold.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I saw clearly the face of the person who was shoving me around.

He walked down the stairs and then pushed the thin staircase up and locked the bottom. _'I'm probably in the attic…'_ I thought as I slowly rubbed my sore arm. I got up and stretched and looked around more clearly. The first thing I noticed was that there was a window. I went over to the window to see if I could escape but when I opened it, it was a looong way down. Plus we were surrounded by trees, like we were inside some forest. Definitely wouldn't find my way around here. So I decided it was wise not to try.

Not only that but there was a big pool in the backyard! It had all the stuff, like some poolside chairs, a diving board, and a fence for pool volleyball. There was even a beach ball floating around in there. Hm, no surprise there I guess. I bet these bastards get their money from kidnapping ransoms like me for instance.

Then I looked around the room. This room only had a queen sized bed and a large wardrobe to the side up against the wall with a bookshelf next to it. And next to the bed was a small 3 drawer cabinet with a desk lamp on it. And HOLY CRAP IS THAT A SPIDERWEB OVER THERE IN THAT CORNER?!

I winced at just the thought of spiders. Note to self: clean that web up later and go spider hunting. I've always been afraid of spiders and it takes me forever to catch them because I'm afraid if I get too close they'll jump on me and kill me.

I shook my head and decided to clean that up later.

First I went over to the wardrobe and opened it. It was all filled with a few female clothes. I dug through the clothes finding not much of my choice of clothing in here, but they would do. Then I found a _very_ revealing dress and I took it out with my eyes wide. My eye twitched in annoyance as I threw that dress back in the wardrobe. "As if!" I shouted.

"Ugh…what perverts…" I thought. I closed the wardrobe and went over to the bookshelf. I looked through the books and found all the Harry Potter books, the Sherlock series, Beautiful Creatures series, and all types of other great books.

"Hm…good book choice…" I said as I grabbed a random book off the shelf, one that I haven't read before. And then I sat down on the bed but before I read the book I looked at the 3 drawer cabinet, wondering what was inside. "There better not be bras and panties in here…" I said to myself as I opened the first drawer.

I don't know what I expected but two clean notebooks, a pen, a pencil and big eraser wasn't it. I took out the notebook and flipped through the book. It was all clean. I set the notebook back where it was and then checked the other two drawers. They were both empty.

And with that knowledge, I started to read.

Though my thoughts were barely on the book itself, they were about why I was here. I don't recall ever doing anything drastic enough to make someone want to kidnap me. I sighed. What's happening to Zander? How is he holding up? It seemed as if he knew something was going to happen…

And what about Alex? How is she feeling? I got kidnapped right in front of her eyes. And not to mention Jamie and Sophie. Knowing Zander, he probably told them that I went over to Alex's house for a sleepover or something so they don't get scared. And mom and dad? I doubt they know…

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I just want to go home…

* * *

How's That For The First Chapter? :D

Hope You Guys Liked It!

Leave A Comment Behind If I Had A Spelling Error Or Something, Or Just Leave A Comment Behind On How You Think The Story Went! :D

Trust Me, You Guys Don't Know How Much I Fangirl From Reviews.


	3. Chapter 2: Enter The Dragon

Yoo!

I'm back guys, with a new chapter! :D

ENTER'S 2/5 OF THE GUARDIANS...

(hope this answers your question, anonymous person who reviewed. :D that was a fairly good assumption on what would happen next)

Okay guys, i'm sorry for making this a shorter chapter, but i wanted to separate this from the other chapter.

as usual, if you spot any mistakes that i might have missed, don't be shy to report so in the reviews. it would be much appreciated.

oh and i'll upload chapter 3 on Saturday ;D

Disclaimer: i don't own anything except this story and the made up characters of mine.

And with that, enjoy today's chapter!

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_And with that knowledge, I started to read._

_Though my thoughts were barely on the book itself, they were about why I was here. I don't recall ever doing anything drastic enough to make someone want to kidnap me. I sighed. What's happening to Zander? How is he holding up? It seemed as if he knew something was going to happen…_

_And what about Alex? How is she feeling? I got kidnapped right in front of her eyes. And not to mention Jamie and Sophie. Knowing Zander, he probably told them that I went over to Alex's house for a sleepover or something so they don't get scared. And mom and dad? I doubt they know…_

_I felt tears well up in my eyes. I just want to go home…_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enter The Dragon**

I sniffled and quickly wiped my eyes before the tears escaped. No, I will not give in to them and satisfy their selfish needs.

I sniffled one last time before I inhaled then exhaled. I decided to actually read the book now. I can be such a book nerd sometimes. It had been about a half hour and I got through almost the of the book when someone finally unlocked the latch. I was curious as to who was coming up the stairs.

I half wanted to go and punch the person so I can make a run for it. But I decided that I'd I ignored their existence and continue reading. I'm almost on page 100 anyway, and it's a great book too.

The person came up and I stiffened up. I looked up and saw a different person I didn't see before. He had black eyes and blonde hair. He wore baggy jeans and wore a white undershirt. He was shorter than me so it could be easy for me to escape. He walked off the stairs and the stairs closed back up.

I eyed him as he brought me a tray of food. He set it next to the 3 drawer cabinet and smiled at me.

He seems like a nice ally of the kidnapper…

He turned around to leave. Before he left I frantically looked at him. "Hey, wait!" I said, setting my book down on the bed and throwing my legs off the side of the bed.

He turned around to look at me and I looked for the right words to say."…Why am I here? What did I do?" I asked.

My hands balled into fists, grabbing onto the sheets on the bed. I bit my lip and stared at him. He didn't answer and that just pissed me off a little.

"Please, just tell me!" I yelled at him, choking up a little. He fully turned around to face me and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

I tilted my head in confusion as I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's wrong?" I asked. He mouthed the words to me but I couldn't understand. "Are you…a mute?" I asked.

He nodded. "Oh…" was my genius reply.

He made all sorts of motions with his hands and tried to communicate via sign language. "I-I'm sorry I don't understand…" I said. He came to a stop with his sign language as I awkwardly sat there, wondering how he could reply. Then my eyes lit up with an idea.

"Oh, um…" I opened the drawer and got the notebook and a pen for him to write with. I reached out my arms for him to come over here and write what he wanted to say. He did and sat down in front of me on the bed.

He opened the notebook and began writing in it. I silently and patiently waited as he finished writing. Once he was done he handed me the notebook.

_"You're here because your brother Zander owes our boss money. Sorry, nothing personal."_

I looked at him confused. "Zander owes you people money? Why, what'd he borrow it for?" I asked. He motioned for the notebook and I gave it to him. A few seconds later he gave it back for me to read.

_"I'm not entirely sure, the boss might know though."_ It said.

I sighed. "Well…thank you for the information…but how long do I have to be here?"

_"Just until your brother pays us back. Don't worry, we won't hurt you."_

I managed to crack a smile. "Thank you, uh…sorry, what's your name?"

He smiled as he wrote down on the notebook. _"Sandy"_

I smiled at him. "Sandy. Well hello Sandy, I'm Karen." I said.

_"Nice to meet you Karen. Here's some food that I brought for you, please eat up. Also, the boss might come up here to check up on you"_

The smile on my face fell. "Your boss…what's his name?" I asked.

_"His name is Jack. Jack Overland."_

_'Jack Overland…'_ I thought. I looked at Sandy. "Thanks Sandy."

He smiled at me and stood up to leave. He walked down the stairs and then closed it, locking it also. I sighed. It made me feel better that I had a friend with me. Well…almost a friend.

I looked at the food and saw he got me a PB&J sandwich and a glass of apple juice. It was enough to get me satisfied for a while so I ate it, all the while thinking of how much money Zander borrowed.

I sighed. _'Idiot…'_ I thought as I finished my food and set it back on the cabinet.

I then continued to read the book. I looked over to the shelf of books. _'They better give me a laptop so I don't die of boredom…Zander's not about to pay for a dead body…'_ I jokingly thought. In about 40 minutes I finished the entire book.

I got up to set it back on the shelf and knelt down to find another book when I heard the lock open. I started to smile. The stairs went down and footsteps were heard. "Sandy?" I asked, standing up, smiling.

Instead, someone else's head popped up. "I'm not Sandy, sweetcheeks. Sorry if I disappointed you." He said with sarcasm in his voice. My smile dropped into a frown as I stared at the person who came up here. He walked up the stairs fully and I could completely see him.

He was taller than me and he looked pretty built. He looked younger than Zander. He looked around the age of 17 or 18, and looked like any normal teenage boy.

I could see he had chocolate brown eyes, just like his messy hair. He was wearing a red polo shirt and he was also wearing baggy jeans. He also wore a chain necklace that had a star on it.

Oh lord, this boy was _fit_. Even I had to admit that.

He moved off the stairs and then it closed by itself like it did when Sandy was up here. "There's plenty of time for you to check me out later sweetheart." The guy said, putting his left hand on his waist.

My eyes widened and I started blushing. _'Crap…he noticed?!'_ I thought as I glared at him. "Drop the nicknames." I told him bluntly. "And I wasn't 'checking you out.'" I said with air quotes.

He scoffed. "You were totally checking me out."

"I was 'observing'" I said, choosing my vocabulary carefully.

He tsked. "Admit it, you want to hit that." he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arm. "Oh _yeeah_ I wanna hit that…with my car." I finished. The smirk never left his face. It's starting to annoy me.

"What do you want?" I asked. I turned my back towards him and continued looking for a book. I grabbed a random book off the shelf and went back over to the bed and sat down, opening the book.

"Hm. You're pretty well adjusted to someone that just got kidnapped." He said, leaning on the wall.

I rolled my eyes. "Oooh, yeah, cause I've been kidnapped before so many times I know _exactly_how to act in situations like this." I sarcastically said. The guy chuckled. "Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"Jack." He answered.

My eyes widened. _'Jack…Jack Overland?! My f*cking kidnapper!?'_ I mentally screamed. I kind of expected him to be like 30 or something, with hair everywhere and big buff guy who reeks of sweat. Obviously, that wasn't the case.

Jack seemed to enjoy my reaction. I stiffened and looked around the room. "Why… why does Zander owe you money?" I asked, not looking at him.  
"Cause he borrowed money from me and didn't repay." He said. I looked him in the eye now. "I mean what for? What did he borrow the money for?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't give a shit what he used it for, he owes me the money." He said.

I sighed and set my book down. Goddammit Zander, I'll kick your ass when I get back home.

"That is, _if_ you go back." Jack said.

My head shot up to him. What the hell, I just thought that…can he mind read or something?

"Not really babe."

Crap…I'm thinking out loud again aren't I?

"Yep."

Asshole.

"Whatever you say, cupcake." He said with a wink. He was still wearing that smug smirk that was really pissing me off now.

"Oh my god. PLEASE stop with the nicknames!" I yelled at him.

"Or what?" he asked, standing up and walking towards me. I got the book out of annoyance and opened it up to the first page.

"You're gonna beat me with a book-?" he started before I cut him off.

"IT WAS THE BEST OF TIMES, AND THE WORST OF TIMES." I read out loud from the book.

He got closer and closer as I back up on the bed, still reading out loud, ignoring him. He snapped the book shut with both hands and threw it across the room.

My eyes widened. Holy crap, how dare he! That was one of my favorite books ever!

I glared at him as he got on the bed with a smirk. "Get off of me." I calmly said. He ignored me and continued coming on me. I pushed myself against the wall of the bed and glared at him with a tiny blush tinting my cheeks.

"Get off of me! HEEELLPP! RAPE!" I yelled.

He covered my mouth with his hand as he leaned in closer to my ear. My heart started thumping against my chest and I was pretty sure he heard it too.

I started getting scared and squirming from underneath him. I could feel his hot breath on my ear as he started speaking.

"Scared?" he suddenly asked, nibbling my earlobe before getting off of me.

I was breathing heavily as if I was just experiencing a heart attack. I looked at him with fear in my eyes. Tears stung my eyes and I backed away from him some more, if that was even possible.

He laughed and left the room as I shoved my face into the pillow. I just really want to go home…

* * *

Whew, glad that's over with!

Sorry guys! I just had to tweak Jack's personality a bit...

I know it seems as if he's OOC (out of character) but that's the whole point of the story, to get him back to his old self.

Also because he's a gang leader. What do you think he's gonna be like? Rainbows and kittens? haha

anyway, like i said before, I'll update by Saturday.

You know i love your guy's reviews, so please do so!

also if you dont have an account here, you can review too, ya know. but just please make up a username or something just incase you have a question and i can answer it at the top of the next chapter or something like that. it makes it easier for me, thanks :)

Love you all! Until the next chapter! :D


	4. Chapter 3: The Failed Escape

Yo! Guys! Wassup!

Here's Chapter 3, whoo!

Told ya guys i'll upload on Saturday ;D

Sooo, i dare you guys to take a guess what this chapter is about.

Want a hint? (***COUGH COUGH*** READ THE CHAPTER TITLE) :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the story itself and my made up characters. :D

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_He covered my mouth with his hand as he leaned in closer to my ear. My heart started thumping against my chest and I was pretty sure he heard it too._

_I started getting scared and squirming from underneath him. I could feel his hot breath on my ear as he started speaking._

_"Scared?" he suddenly asked, nibbling my earlobe before getting off of me._

_I was breathing heavily as if I was just experiencing a heart attack. I looked at him with fear in my eyes. Tears stung my eyes and I backed away from him some more, if that was even possible._

_He laughed and left the room as I shoved my face into the pillow. I just really want to go home…_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Failed Escape**

**A few hours later**

It's already passed midnight and I can barely get any sleep.

I sat by the window edge and looked out the window, humming a tune of the song 'Titanium' by David Guetta while thinking about my family and friends.

I can't take this anymore. I made up my mind. I am not sticking around here any longer and get raped by the psychopath of a kidnapper. I'm going to try and tie all the bed sheets together and slide down from the third floor like they do in movies.

I got up and got the sheets and started tying them together. I wasn't sure if it would be long enough but I had to give it a try. Once I was absolutely sure that all the knots were secure, I tied one end around my waist and the other end to the edge of the bed.

I wrapped the sheets around my arm and then I sat on the window edge. _'Well…this is it!'_ I thought as I gripped onto the sheets for dear life as I jumped off. A scream bubbled in my throat but I didn't let it come out.

My heart was beating with adrenaline as I gripped onto the sheets as hard as I could. I could feel my palms sweat from the fear. I think the bed moved to the sudden weight being pulled down but then it was okay. I gave out silent prayers as I slowly slipped down the sheets like I would usually do in elementary school when we had to climb up the rope to the ceiling and down.

_'So far so good…'_ I thought as I made it down like I was climbing down a mountain.

I knew the sheets weren't long enough so I slowly untied the sheets from around my waist and held onto it while I jumped the rest of the way down.  
I landed on a bush by accident and I yelped in pain but then quickly covered my mouth. I heard footsteps coming so I quickly crawled over behind a different bush and successfully covered myself so the person wouldn't see me.

Footsteps got near and through a crack from the bushes I saw that the person was inspecting the sheet ropes. "Shit…" they cursed as they looked around for any sign of me running off.

The person, who I couldn't see because of the night's darkness, ran off back around the house and once I heard no other noise I quickly got up and ran.  
Before I entered the forest, I could see the lights go on in the house.

"Go find the bitch!" I heard a familiar douchebag voice yell loudly. It was Jack.

That only persuaded me to run faster. I stopped by a tree to catch my breath. My throat was dry and I could barely breathe. I heard a crunch of a stick not too far back and my heartbeat quickened. It's too damn dark here to see!

I decided that hiding behind this tree was my best option for them not to see me. I had to cover my mouth for not breathing heavily. Once I heard no sound I thought it was safe for me to move on, but then I heard the voice of a person I did not want to hear.

"Damn, where'd she go?" I heard Jack say.

My breath hitched and my body stiffened up against the tree. He was right behind me, on the opposite side of this tree.

What should I do?! Run away, pretend I'm not here, or kick him in the balls and make a run for it?

I half decided on just making a run for it or kicking him in the nuts so I could buy myself some time. I quickly decided on kicking him in his 'area' so I could make a run for it. This way I could slow him down.

I closed my eyes as a silent prayer as I quickly ran around the tree, preparing myself to swing on him but one thing went wrong. He wasn't there. My eyes were wide, breath heavy.

Well whatever, wherever he is it seems like he left. I sighed and put my hand over my heart, but then the next thing I knew was that I was pushed up against the tree from behind, the person grabbing my wrists and pinning them against the tree as I yelped at the sudden movement.

I could feel his body pressed up against mine as his hot breath emanated off onto my cheek. I started hyperventilating.

I got caught.

He growled at me. "You've been a real pain in the ass…" he whispered, right into my ear. I shivered slightly due to that, and he noticed. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my heart down.

"Just…please…let me go… I promise I'll get Zander to pay you the money back just…let me go." I said as he chuckled.

"Hah, as if. You're on probation." He said as he gripped onto my wrists so hard I could feel his nails dig into my skin. I yelped in pain.

"Ah, ow! Stop! You're hurting me!" I screamed, biting down hard on the bottom of my lip as a distraction so I don't feel the pain in my wrist. Yeah, that plan worked out _real_ swell. Note sarcasm.

Jack spun me around but still gripped onto my wrist really hard. "Jesus Christ, I'm not going to run away this time, let me go!" I shouted. I saw a clear opening and kneed him right in the nuts. He groaned in pain and knelt down grabbing his groin, letting go of my wrist.

I backed away from him with slight fear in my eyes as I rubbed my wrist from the bruise it was getting. I backed up against the tree and eyed him as he groaned in pain. I just stood there as he slowly stood up and glared at me.

I put both of my arms up in defeat. "I won't run…I proved that right now…" I said. He didn't say anything but I could tell he was pissed. He grabbed onto my shoulder hard and I cringed, grabbing onto his hand to try to stop him from bruising my shoulder.

"You…let's go." He said as he continued to grab onto my wrist as he dragged me along with him.  
He walked kind of funny for a few seconds before he started walking normally. I could still tell he was pissed off to the limit so I didn't even try to make small talk with him.

We made it back to the house and I found Sandy, a girl I haven't seen before, and that ass that "kindly" brought me out of the van earlier.

They were relieved that he found me. The other guy was about to speak but then Jack cut him off with a growl.

"Al, find the others and tell them I found her…" he said. I looked at Sandy for help but he only gave me a sympathetic glance, following behind along us, along with the other girl. Instead of taking me to the attic, he went a different direction.

"U-uh…Jack…that's not the way to the atti-"

"Shut up." He growled menacingly. I decided it was best if I listened.

We stopped in front of a different door and he opened it, dragging me down the stairs with him. I tried to catch up with him but when I did I tripped and fell down the last set of stairs.

He didn't help me up. "Welcome to your new room. Enjoy the Suite." He sarcastically spat as he walked back up the stairs, slamming the door on his way out. I curled up in a ball in the middle of the floor with the moonlight shining through the small window and reflecting off of my pained face.

I let my tears stream down my face. I rubbed my wrist to relief of it from the pain. I hate it here! I was crying so loudly I barely heard the door open.

Slowly someone came down and put his hand on my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes and looked teary eyed at Sandy. He looked up at the same girl I saw earlier and did some hand signals. I saw her nod. "On it." She said and she was gone. The door automatically closed but the moonlight was still shining through. My first thought was that she knew sign language.

Sandy left my side and went to go turn on the lights.

"Here it is!" the girl from earlier said. She walked down and I saw she brought a first aid kit.

"You're bruised. Here, give me your hand." She said. I slowly showed her my wrists and she dabbed the bruises with medicine just in case they swell and then wrapped the masking tape around my wrists.

Once she was done, I thanked her.

"Don't thank me…I know my brother can be an ass sometimes…well, most of the time, but he means well. You just haven't seen that side of him yet." She said.

I mentally rolled my eyes and thought _'yeah, right'_ but I didn't dare say that out loud. "Uh…okay…um…?" I signaled for her to give me her name. She looked younger than me…like around the age of 13 or 14.

"Oh, I'm Alexa. Alexa Overland." She said with a smile. _'Jack's sister then…'_ I thought, eyeing her. Alexa seemed really nice, what the hell happened with Jack?

I nodded. "Karen…" I said, giving her my name. She nodded and stood up to leave. "By the way, your hairs a mess. Might want to clean that up. Care for a shower?" she asked.

I nodded. "Oh, yes please." I said to her. She nodded her head up and walked on forward. It didn't take a genius to know she signaled me to follow her. I got up and followed her up the stairs as she led me to the bathroom.

"Don't take very long or Jack might…you know, show up and throw a fit." She said as I smiled at her and walked inside the bathroom.

Once I was done showering, I got out and found Alexa still there, keeping guard. "Thanks for the shower offer." I said, to which she smiled. "Alright now let's go back before Jack finds out." She said, leading me back to the basement.

I stiffened. "Um…can you allow me to sleep up in the attic instead? I…really don't like it down there…" I said as she sighed. "But Jack will-"

"I can deal with his moody ass. I promise I won't escape. I proved it to him earlier. Plus I really don't want to go through that experience again. I hate running." I said.

Alexa stifled a laugh then nodded. "Try to be quiet. Jack's room is right in front of the entrance of the attic." She said.

She led me towards the attic and when I got to the room I thanked her before walking to fix the bed from when it moved earlier while escaping. And then I grabbed the sheets and tried to un-knot them but I only got through 2 of them because of them being such hard knots.

"Ugh, screw this." I said as I threw the other ones away. I decided to lay the first sheet on the bed and then use the other one as a blanket. Tired from the midnight run earlier, I crashed on the bed, falling asleep immediately.

**The next day**

"Where did she go this time?!" I heard the voice of Jack yell, waking me up from my slumber. I groaned as I shoved my face into the pillow, ignoring him.

A muffled voice was heard but then Jack's annoying voice rang through the house. "Why is she back up there!? What if she escapes again!?" he screamed.

A tick mark appeared on my head as I scoffed. What an idiot. If I wanted to escape, I would have already tried to make another attempt. I mentally rolled my eyes at him. Silence for a while…

"The fuck did he just say?" Jack asked.

"He SAID," I heard Alexa emphasize. "She hasn't escaped, he checked."

"Oh _really_! That's wonderful." Jack sarcastically said. "Give me that." he said again before I heard the latch unlock and the staircase falling down for him to walk on.

_'Oh great…now I have to deal with Mr. Sunshine…'_ I sarcastically thought.

Stomping echoes became closer and louder and then the noise of the staircase closing itself was heard. I pretended to still be sleeping just for the slight hope of him leaving me alone. I caught a whiff of food in the room and I slightly smiled. I am so hungry…

I heard him set the tray on the 3 drawer cabinet. Not that I could see for myself. My face is facing the other direction and my eyes are closed.

There was silence for a while, but I knew he was still there. _'What a creeper… staring at me while I "sleep"'_ I thought.

I felt his hand grab my wrist. I couldn't help the cringe that came on afterwards. It still hurts, maybe even more than from yesterday.

Jack stopped touching my wrist and slowly held my hand in his. I was ashamed to admit this, but his hand feels warm in mine. I felt shivers run up my spine from sheer contact. I really have to control these feelings if I want to make it seem like I'm asleep.

Jack on the other hand took that as an 'I'm cold' so he picked up the blanket and put it over me better, still holding onto my hand. Honestly I wasn't cold at all, but I wasn't complaining.

Maybe this was the 'nice' side to Jack that Alexa was talking about a few hours ago.

After that, he slowly and carefully started unwrapping the bandage wrapping from my wrist. When he was done, I felt his hand stiffen in mine.

"Holy shit…did I do this?" he asked himself.

_'Do what?'_ I mentally asked myself.

I felt his fingers slowly and softly graze the bruised areas of my wrist. I tried not to cringe, but I did bite my lip in pain and close my eyes harder.

His thumb drew circles on my hand and surprisingly, that helped me calm down and relax myself again. I felt the feel of a bandage back on my wrist as he started to wrap it up again. When he was done with that, he put my hand back in its original spot. The warmth from earlier left immediately when he let go of my hand.

He sighed before standing up. I thought he was about to leave, but unfortunately, he didn't. "Wake up!" he yelled loudly. My eyes shot open in surprise and I fell off the bed, yelping in surprise. The blanket tangled all over me and I finally managed to get it off of me.

I rubbed my eyes from the sleep and glared at Jack who was now laughing his ass off at me. "What do you want, jerk!?" I yelled at him. I slowly got up and fixed the bed before crashing on it again. "Can I at least get a few hours of sleep? I like to sleep in on the weekends." I said sarcastically to him, closing my eyes.

"Like I give a damn. Food's on the drawer cabinet. Eat it before it gets cold. Or not, I don't really care." He said.

"Mmhm, that's nice, take care now bye." I said to him as he tsked.

I heard his footsteps get closer to the staircase but then they suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His back was turned towards me.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

He turned around to face me. "Did I…do that?" he asked, pointing to my wrists. I looked at them and then back at him.

I turned around on my back. "…Yeah." I said bluntly.

He avoided my gaze for a few seconds as he looked for the right words to say.

I sat up on my bed, throwing my legs off the side of the bed. "Not like it matters. I guess girls bruise easily. They don't even hurt anymore!" I said, trying to make him feel better. I don't even know why I was trying to make him feel better. It was either cause he seemed really nice a few seconds ago when he thought I was sleeping, or because of the hint of hurt I could see in his eyes right now. Well either way I can't help it anyway. When people are in trouble I'm the one who comes and helps or tries to make people feel better.

To prove my point that my wrists were okay, I felt around the bandage. What I didn't expect was it to hurt that much. I flinched but still managed to keep up a smile.

I couldn't read his face but after I did that, he looked at me in the eye before he turned around to go. The creaking of the staircase sounded and then he was walking down the stairs, closing it shut when he got to the bottom. I didn't hear a lock this time, but he was finally gone. I sat up on my bed, crossing my legs. I looked at my left wrist, the one he was inspecting.

The bandage wrapping was crappy. I stifled a laugh at that. I unwrapped it and saw what he meant by earlier. The bruises got worse overnight. I actually cringed at the sight.

I opened my other bandaged wrist and threw the bandage on the ground.

My right wrist wasn't as bad as my left, but it did look worse from last night. My left wrist is probably more hurt because this was the hand he dragged me along with him through the house. I rubbed my wrists to see if that would help me feel better.

Very soon, the stairs were pulled down again and something came flying upwards and hit the wall before rolling around the floor, coming to a stop.

"That's for your wrists. You're welcome~!" Jack yelled smugly before closing the entrance and then locking it. I went over to it and saw it was some cream. I smiled to myself as I grabbed it and sat down on my bed. I rubbed the cream on my wrists slowly and smiled a little.

Maybe this is the nicer side to him.

* * *

And see! told you guys it would be longer than the last chapter!

I am just about as excited about my story as you people are. Quite frankly, i think this story would classify as my best works :D

So you guys know the drill, review if you see a mistake on my chapter, or if you have any questions, or if you just want to comment on my chapter :)

That would be much appreciated.

So, i think i'll upload again on Tuesday or Wednesday, idk. i have a lot of work for History _ goddammit i hate that class...

Anyway, see you then!


	5. Chapter 4: The Plan

OMG sup guuyss! :D

okay so i _was_ planning on posting this chapter tomorrow, but out of the goodness of my heart i decided to post the chapter today. Also because it's a very special someone's birthday...

Shout out to my mom! (who probably wont ever be knowing about this) Happy Birthday! :D

Okay so technically her birthday was yesterday but we're partying today.

so this chapter is dedicated to her. :)

Also, happy MLK day!

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own anything and i'm too lazy to type today so just check on the previous chapters on what i do and dont own, thanks.

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_Very soon, the stairs were pulled down again and something came flying upwards and hit the wall before rolling around the floor, coming to a stop._

_"That's for your wrists. You're welcome~!" Jack yelled smugly before closing the entrance and then locking it. I went over to it and saw it was some cream. I smiled to myself as I grabbed it and sat down on my bed. I rubbed the cream on my wrists slowly and smiled a little._

_Maybe this is the nicer side to him._

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

**One week later**

At first, I felt as if I'm not that desperate to get home now, but I do still hate it here. Other than Sandy and Alexa, everyone else here aren't very friendly. Jack only showed his nicer side when he thought I was asleep, but now he's acting like a douche again. Visited me once about one week ago and was back to his old mean jerky self.

I'm starting to wonder if that morning actually happened.

Alexa visits sometimes but Sandy visits more often, and not to just to hand me my food for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. I found out that he was 18, a year older than me. Just a really nice guy. And now I'm glad I didn't punch him in the face so I could run away when I first saw him. Because I found out he's a black belt in karate.

Sandy is definitely not what he appears to be like.

He might actually be my first friend here. I smiled at that. The day went by quickly and it was already 4:30. Thank god I had a necklace watch to help me know the time; there wasn't a clock in here anywhere.

The necklace watch I have is in the form of an owl but when you press his ears the wings move apart and reveal a watch. A little Harry Potter necklace. Get it? It's because of the owls from Harry Potter. I'm a big Harry Potter fan.

[A/N: my friend has this necklace and i am so jealous i tried stealing it in front of her presence to get the necklace but nooo. also i would have given you a link but fanfiction wont let me do that :(]

I sighed. How long does it take for someone to gather money? Better yet, how much money did Zander borrow? The only good thing that happened in this week is making friends with Sandy and my bruises healing by time. Now you could barely see them. You'd only see them if you were looking for it.

I sighed again. Reading books can only preoccupy my mind for so long. I really just need my phone or my laptop for music. Well then if I can't listen to music, I'll just sing. Not like they'll hear me anyway. I'm isolated in an attic.

I opened the window and sat by the window edge thinking of what song to sing. The song Titanium by David Guetta feat. Sia popped into my mind and I started humming the opening.

_"You shout it out_  
_but I can't hear a word you say_  
_I'm talking loud, not saying much_  
_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_  
_you shoot me down, but I get up_  
_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire awa-"_

I was cut off on my singing when the noise of the latch unlocking was heard. I started blushing. _'Shit…did they hear me?'_ I thought as I stared at the staircase until someone finally showed up. It was Jack.

"Yeah, she's right here." he said through his phone. I stared at him curiously. "You got a minute." Jack said, stopping in front of me. He reached his phone out to me. "It's your brother." He said.

My eyes widened and I reached for the phone, standing up. "He-hello? Zander? Are you there?" I asked.

"Karen! Thank god you're okay! Did they do anything to you?!" he yelled into the phone. "No, I'm perfectly fine. What's taking so long? Do mom and dad know? What about Jamie and Sophie?" I said, walking around the room.

"No, mom and dad don't know. They're unreachable for whatever reason. And I can't use my credit card to get the money out because mom and dad took it with them, since I was grounded. Jamie and Sophie don't know a thing either."

I sighed in relief that Jamie and Sophie don't know anything. I wouldn't want them to worry, they're just kids.

"Look, I'm so sorry Karen." Zander's voice cracked at this sentence. It broke my heart to hear him like that. He's usually the outgoing, party type of person who you always seem to see him wearing a smirk, seeming like living for today, not a care of the future type of person.

Not the emotional wreck type of person.

"Hey, hey, Zander, look I'm fine okay? Now you just focus on getting the money okay? Whatever you do, don't let Sophie and Jamie find out about this okay, tell them I'm on a long school field trip or something and I forgot my phone at Alex's or something." I said.

"Karen are you really okay? They haven't done anything? You know you can tell me what they did, or better yet where you are so we can find you."

"I-I don't know man, I tried escaping but we're just surrounded by trees, I have no idea where I am." I said, whispering through the phone so Jack wouldn't hear. But unfortunately, it seemed like he did. I saw Jack's eyes widen at my sentence. He started walking towards me.

"Surrounded by trees? Okay so you're maybe out of town or something, just hold on Karen, I'll get he-"

That was all I heard from Zander because Jack forcibly grabbed his phone out of my hands, and when I tried to get it back, he slapped me with the back of his hand really hard that its force got me to fall down.

_"Karen! What happened?! Is everything okay?! Karen, are you there-?!"_ I could hear Zander scream through the phone before Jack cut him off.

"Let that be a lesson for trying to find us." Jack said, smirking evilly.

My hand went up to the cheek that he hit as I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

_"You bastard! Don't you dare touch her or else I'll personally kick your ass-"_

"Oh really? Let's see you try." Jack said, walking up over to me with an evil glint in his eye. I backed up a little until I hit the wall, but he still kept coming.

_"DON'T YOU DARE TRY ANYTHING ON HER OR I'LL KILL YOU!"_

"Oh yeah? You in what army?" Jack asked before his free hand flew over to my hair, gripping it tightly and pulling it up. I screamed and my tears were now freely falling down my cheeks.

_"KAREN!"_

Jack laughed as he brought his phone up back to his ear. "Hurry up with the money before I double it." He said before he hung up, putting his phone in his pocket. Then he gripped my hair tighter and pulled it up, making me stand up too.

I cried in pain and grabbed his hand and tried to pull it off but that only made it worse. I looked into his evil brown eyes and saw a hint of amusement in it. I could barely see well cause of the tears in my eyes. I blinked them away and decided I wouldn't give him the satisfactory of crying, so I held it back, biting my lip.

He pushed me up against the wall and pinned me up against it. I tried pushing him off but in my weak state, I can only mange so much. He had this evil grin on his face and my eyes shined with fear.

"…Let go…" I said.

"Afraid I can't do that sweetheart." He said, cupping his hand on my cheek and slightly wiping the tear stains from before.

I moved my head to the side and closed my eyes.

"Maybe having a few scars on you will motivate your brother to pick up the pace on collecting his money…" he said. My heart thumped against my chest as one word echoed through my mind. _'Rape?!'_

His hand stopped gripping my hair and went to my shoulder. Slowly his hands traveled down to the bottom of my shirt and ripped the bottom of it off with one pull and I squirmed, using my hands to stop him but then his lips crashed onto mine.

I obviously didn't kiss back even though he was kissing back roughly. He gripped onto my waist tightly, his nails practically digging into my sides while he scratched them downwards, leaving red marks.

I opened my mouth, gasping in pain and Jack took this opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. I couldn't help the tears from falling down my face this time. I can't just stand here, helpless and give him what he wants!

So I raised my hand and straight out slapped him with all the energy I could muster. His hands stopped digging into my sides and he just stood there, shocked from the slap. I pushed him back. I inhaled deeply and exhaled for a few seconds.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I yelled at him.

I may not be much of a fighter but yes, Zander has taught me some moves before. I took Judo in my junior year too but I was just average. Although that I still remember some moves so I can fight back in situations like this.

He looked at me and then stared into my eyes for a few seconds. He came closer and then this time he pulled me into him, my hands on his shoulders from the sudden movement. Suddenly, his lips crashed onto mine, kissing me slowly and softly. My eyes widened and a tiny blush tinted my cheeks.

My eyes started to flutter close and I was about to kiss back right when I realized what was happening. I pushed him off of me and wiped my mouth. He started laughing menacingly while he walked away like the jerk he is.

He left down the stairs and locked the latch and I was left there mentally scarred at this experience. And the worst part is, I kind of liked that second kiss.

I backed up against the wall and slid down, balling my hands into fists, silently crying. Please god just let this be over with!

Zander you better hurry up with that money…

I brought my knees up to my head as I buried my face in my knees as I continued to cry, shivering at the mental image of what just happened. I sniffled.

_"Ricochet; you take your aim_  
_fire away, fire away_  
_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium"_

I said, finishing singing the last part of the chorus of the song, trying to be strong. My voice cracked a lot while singing it, for obvious reasons. I wiped the tear streaks from my cheeks and sniffled, wiping my nose.

[ENTERS DRAMATIC MUSIC! :D :P either play this one: watch?v=vhCQ6jQIgeQ  
or this one: watch?v=-UxLK2nKMSg  
[[Both on Youtube]] IDK you guys, this goes well with the rest of the chapter. i couldnt chose which one fits the moment better so i chose both. dont play them at the same time or anything, just for better music while you read. :D]

Suddenly, I felt a feeling of rage boil in the pit of my stomach, almost fueling me of my sudden feeling of determination also.

Fine. I see how it is. For the rest of the time I'm trapped in this hell hole, I'll show him. I'll be the biggest bitch ever to appear in his life.

He made his move on me, now it's my turn.

Whatever I do, I know he can't kill me. Zander won't give him the money if he knows I'm dead. So that's the advantage I have. But then again he half raped me just now.

If I recall correctly, his room is right beneath this attic. It's my move now, Overland. For the rest of the time I'm still here, I'll get back at you. And I know exactly how to do it.

I'm going to make him fall for me and break his heart.

Okay, I know that seems cruel, but once you look at the past week I've spent here and all the cruel crap he's done to me I think he totally deserves this.

He thinks he can take advantage of me?

Psh! Please, I'm Karen motherfucking Bennett. Sister of Zander Bennett. Daughter of Steven and Sophia Bennett. Best friend of Alex Baitres.

I wasn't raised or taught to deal with this kind of assault; I was raised and taught to fight back.

I got up and walked to the closet to pick out another shirt than the one that I was now wearing, which Jack ripped up.

I took my shirt off. The sudden movement with my hips made a sharp pain shoot through my body. I looked down and remembered the scratch marks he gave me. They looked really bad, like some cat scratched me on both sides. I went over to the drawer cabinet and opened up a drawer to grab the cream.

I kept the cream Jack threw up here that one day when he say how messed up my wrists looked. I put cream on both sides and then put on a shirt. I sighed and lay down on my bed, thinking of all the things I can do to him to get him to fall for me.

Throughout the entire day, only Sandy visited me to bring me my dinner at 7 and for a small chat. He doesn't know what happened up here earlier and I really don't want to talk about it either. He left after 10 minutes and I was left alone with my thoughts.

I smirked at myself as I lay on the bed, feeling sleepy.

I can't wait to try out my theory tomorrow. But I have to keep this slow, not just really rushed. Like the next morning I wake up and suddenly have a change in character and start getting on him or something. No. That's not how it'll work. I'll go slowly, step by step, letting him into my life and forcing my way through his while he slowly falls in my trap. And then I'll break his heart in the last minute. Let's see how that feels.

I yawned, bringing the sheets over my body to sleep. I smirked one last time before unconsciousness took over.

* * *

_**I AM ABSOLUTELY HORRIFIED I HAD TO WRITE A RAPE-ISH SCENE I CANT OMG!**_

_**I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE MY GOD**_

Okay so anyway, moving on, the next chapter will be up on Saturday most likely.

And i just really want you people to review! come on, don't be shy!

like, no joke, im always fangirling when you people review :D

Keep in mind more reviews = faster i update.

and you anon's or people who dont have an account here dont try to trick me

cause i will get suspicious and i will _**HUNT YOU DOWN**_

:D

haha jk, but seriously, i'd appreciate a review. even if its just a compliment or an 'update faster' thing. i welcome all your reviews with open arms!

how about this, comment on which dramatic music fits the part most. i'd love to know what you guys think :)

until next time, my lovelies! ***THROWS BALL ON THE GROUND, SMOKE COMES OUT, AND DISAPPEARS.***


	6. Chapter 5: Boredom attracts spiders

Okay guys here's chapter 5! :D

I felt as though it was rushed so tell me if it wasn't otherwise.

And OH MY F***ING GOD I CANT NOT BELIEVE MY REVIEWS WENT UP SINCE CHAPTER 4

I love you all. So much.

I was originally going to post this on Saturday but when I woke up this morning at checked my story at school, it would be an understatement to say the least that I was shocked at what I saw.

With the difference of 1 chapter, my reviews went up from 19 to 35 and I can't even. I was literally in class reading the reviews and I was smiling at my screen like an idiot and everyone must have thought I was retarded. But finally my teacher was like "turn off your laptop, right now!" and so yeah I did… (and yes we have laptops at our school ;D)

But anyway I was having a terrible day on Monday and then I wake up today to these reviews…just…thank you so much for the support :D

Aaand… I am a little unclear on that rape-ish scene I did in the last chapter…I seriously have no idea how to do one so if you people have any ideas to make it better, leave them in the reviews so I can see what I'll do better. But for those of you who say that I did a pretty good job on it, thank you so much.

And there was this anon who said Karen reminds you of an average tumblr girl…

Well that's because she IS the average tumblr girl! Muahaha!

For those of you who do have a tumblr, I couldn't resist making her like that. If you recall in the first chapter when Karen was being dragged into the house by that 'di*k', she said sarcastically "wow you're so nice, I cant even." And that is what I'd like to call the "Tumblr language"

But that's not the only reason why I made her like that…its because I have spent so much of my time on tumblr that I have transformed into a better/worse person.

I thought it would be fun to make her character like that.

And for those of you who don't have a tumblr/don't know what it is, DON'T LOOK IT UP AND GET AN ACCOUNT, OR YOU WILL GO SPIRALING INTO INSANITY JUST LIKE I DID. I'm not exaggerating, that website is legit like, on drugs or something.

Also that anon who had this English thing…I feel ya bro. I have both English and history on my back for the rest of this month and im _dying_.

And SwiftFox…Jack's P.O.V will happen in this chapter and future chapters, yes. I like switching P.O.V's in fanfics most of the time. ;D

Okay! So imma stop my BS and let you guys continue with the story!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own ROTG. :D

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_I smirked at myself as I lay on the bed, feeling sleepy._

_I can't wait to try out my theory tomorrow. But I have to keep this slow, not just really rushed. Like the next morning I wake up and suddenly have a change in character and start getting on him or something. No. That's not how it'll work. I'll go slowly, step by step, letting him into my life and forcing my way through his while he slowly falls in my trap. And then I'll break his heart in the last minute. Let's see how that feels._

_I yawned, bringing the sheets over my body to sleep. I smirked one last time before unconsciousness took over._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Boredom Attracts Spiders**

**The next morning**

The next morning I woke up to the noise of the attic stairs creaking and then the scent of food. Thinking it was Sandy, I unconsciously smiled as I turned around in my bed, facing his direction, snuggling into my pillow.

Footsteps got near and then the tray was set by the desk lamp.

"Hey Sandy…" I said, not yet ready to open my eyes yet.

And then someone chuckled. A very familiar yet annoying voice at that. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The guy definitely wasn't Sandy. Yet I knew already who it was. I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I stared at the silhouette until my eyes focused.

I growled. It was Jack. "What the hell are you doing up here, didn't get enough of last night?" I sarcastically spat as I sat up on my bed.

Jack chuckled as he leaned forward. "Nope." He sarcastically answered, cupping my chin as he continued leaning forward, his lips almost touching mine.

I mentally growled at him. I had the feeling that he would either pull back on the last second and leave me dumbfounded, or actually kiss me for a few seconds and then pull away, making fun of me. I didn't like what was happening, but then I reminded myself the plan I needed to get on. So I just sat there, waiting for his next move.

His eyes were closed and he was continuing to lean forward slowly.

The blood slowly rushed to my head too. Even if I was trying to carry out a plan, this was still pretty embarrassing. Soon enough, his lips were really close to mine and I started to stiffen up.

And then, he stopped, pulling back and smirking at my blushing face. I sighed in slight relief that he didn't kiss me. I really didn't want that. I covered my face with my hands as I calmed my heart rate. Jack laughed this time.

"Well, you seem pretty well adjusted, seeing as how I almost raped you last night." He smirked.

I looked at him with narrow eyes. I then looked away. But then I thought of the perfect thing to say to get this plan underway.

"It wasn't rape if I liked it." I mumbled 'accidentally' to him, hoping he heard it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his shocked face. I inwardly smirked at this. _'Good, he heard it.'_ I thought. Then I saw him smirk, stepping closer to me again.

"You liked it, eh?" he said in a deep husky voice. I pretended to looked shocked that he heard that. I moved to the side a bit to make some distance between us. Time to put my acting skills to the test.

"L-liked what?" I asked, eyeing him.

He reached for my necklace, playing with it in his left hand. I backed away slightly. "This." He said, pulling the necklace forward, making my head come with it, and then he crashed his lips on mine.

My breath hitched; fore I did not see that one coming. I scrunched my nose in distaste and my body stiffened.

His right arm went around my waist, pulling me against him, making my hands move to his shoulders. God, I could just shove him so hard right now.

But I can't. If I want to finish step one, I should do it right now. What other chance will I get?

My eyes fluttered close and I pushed myself forward a little, kissing back. I felt him smirk against my lips and I mentally rolled my eyes. _'It was already decided before that I'd get you to fall for me, don't give yourself so much credit Jack.'_

But the thing is…I felt some sparks. My body tingled and I felt a warm feeling arise in the pit of my stomach. I mentally shrugged it off that it was just the temperature in the room.

It had already been 3 seconds since I started kissing back, and I thought this was enough for a start. My hands travelled to his chest and then I pushed him off of me. I wiped my mouth off on my arm as I blushed, glaring at him. Jack was still amused. He smirked at me. Oh how I badly wanted to stand up and smack that cheeky smirk off of his face.

He ran a hand through his brown hair smugly, still smirking at me. "See, you did like it." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"You wish."

"You did, didn't you?" he asked, taking a step closer.

"No I didn't!"

"Then why'd you kiss back, hmm?" he took another step closer.

"I-it was just the heat of the moment; don't give yourself so much credit." I said, crossing my arms, looking away from him. I ran my hand through my bed head hair and straightened it out unconsciously. I paid attention to the wall as if it was the most interesting thing that ever existed.

"Riiight…that's what they all say." Jack sarcastically said, dragging out the word 'right' to prove his point.

"Hmph." I said, facing the other direction as I slumped in bed, throwing the covers over myself as I closed my eyes shut, attempting to sleep.

"Admit it Bennett, you liked it." I heard him say. I just rolled my eyes and didn't answer back. I made fake snoring noises to prove my point. I could just see Jack roll his eyes at my childish behavior.

"Don't start falling for me~!" Jack jokingly said, walking away. I heard the creaking of the stairs as he walked down them. I looked up just in time to see the staircase close shut and locked.

I sighed as I leaned against the bed, grabbing my breakfast and eating it. I really hope he felt something there in that kiss. That would just be a sign that he does have small feelings. That would be really helpful. If he doesn't have any feelings I'll have to start this plan over again. And I doubt I have a lot of time in here.

Zander would try to get money as fast as he can after what he heard on the phone last night. But then again he can't get the money out of the bank with the snap of a finger, can he.

I drank the rest of my juice and set it on the tray as I lay back down on the bed. Man I am so bored…

I got up and went over to the bookshelf and grabbed a Sherlock book off the shelf and made my way back over to my bed and began reading it.

I always wanted to watch the series but I want to read the books first. Now I have my chance. But one thing crossed my mind before I started reading. Step one is complete.

(Jack's P.O.V)

I smirked to myself as I walked down the stairs and locked the attic entrance. She totally liked that, I know it. She wouldn't have kissed back if she didn't. I made my way to my room and closed the door behind me. I jumped onto my bed and grabbed the remote from the nightstand and turned on the TV.

But my mind decided to be elsewhere. Like that kiss a few minutes ago.

But damn I have to admit she was a good kisser. I smirked slightly, just thinking about it.

I shook my head of the thoughts. What the hell did I just think? Okay, FOCUS Jack. On things that are more important. Like when her brother gives me the money. It's already been 9 days since we kidnapped Karen but that monkey is still running around trying to cash in on his money.

He needs some extra motivation.

I smirked as I thought of the perfect thing to do. I looked at the time. It was almost 9.

"Great. Okay so in 6 hours we'll go pick him up." I said to myself. I got up and went downstairs looking for a certain someone.

"Aiden!" I shouted, looking around. Aiden came out of the kitchen a few seconds later, munching on bacon. "Yeah, boss?" he asked.

I went over to him. "Okay, so I need you to find out information on Karen's younger siblings. Like what school they go to and when they get out. Think you can do that?" I said to him.

He took another bite out of his bacon and thought for a second.

"Sure boss. I'll start on it after breakfast." He said.

"Good." I said, patting his shoulder approvingly.

This should get him to give us the money back. I smirked to myself as I went back up the stairs back into my room.

(Karen's P.O.V)

**A few hours later**

I finished the third Sherlock book just a few minutes ago. It's now 2:20. And guess what I am. Extremely bored is what I am.

I am literally so bored I might as well just die of boredom. I grabbed my sheets and decided to make a fort. That's how freaking bored I am. I'm willing to act like a child to relief myself of my boredom. This might as well be the longest time I've ever been away from the internet, my phone, and music.

I tied the sheet around the top of the bed pole and then brought it up to the ceiling and tied it around a small hook pin that was there. I used the same pin and the bedside pole to make the back, front, and the side.

Then I set a sheet on the floor so it won't be so hard when I sit down. I threw my pillow inside it and looked at my work of art. I looked at the time. It's now 2:45. Wow did I really just spend 25 minutes of my life making a fort?

…

Oh well. I REGRET NOTHING!

I smiled and got inside the fort with another book. I lay down and opened the book to the first chapter and began to start reading. About 5 minutes later, I felt something crawl up my arm.

I went to scratch the place, thinking it was just an itch, but then I felt something…fuzzy?

I looked down and saw that a spider was just crawling up my arm. My eyes widened and it continued climbing up my arm. Guess what I did next. I dropped my book out of shock and then screamed.

Like, a really loud scream. A kind of scream that someone would do when they're about to be brutally murdered in some scary movie.

I crawled out of my "tent" and backed away.

(Jack's P.O.V)

I laughed at a funny scene in the movie 21 Jumpstreet. Schmidt was just during gym class after doing drugs and was prancing around like an idiot and doing that 'baton dick' thing.

I threw a handful of (my second helpings of) popcorn in my mouth and drank some soda. Suddenly, I heard a very loud scream from up in the attic. The sudden noise made me jump and slightly spill some popcorn all over the bed. I clicked my mouth in an annoyed way as I looked up at the ceiling.

What the hell?

That kind of scream was like she saw a ghost or something. I ran out of my room just to see Sandy, Alexa, and Alan come up the stairs with Aiden and Ron following behind. "What was that?" Bunny shouted from downstairs.

"I don't know…" I shouted back, looking up at the entrance. I sighed. "I'll go check it out…you guys go and do whatever it is you were doing…" I said as I started opening the lock as everyone else walked back down the stairs. I pulled down the stairs and jogged up them.

"What the hell Karen, what's wrong?" I asked, walking up the remaining flight of stairs, walking towards a traumatized Karen. She pointed towards this hot mess of sheets all the way by the bed.

"…You made a fort…and you're scared of it?" I asked.

"Idiot!" she yelled. "There's a fucking spider in there! It crawled up my fucking arm and I almost died!" she exaggerated.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes. "That's it? You scream out loud just for that?" I asked. She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Well duh!" she said. "A big ass spider just crawled up my arm, what the hell was I supposed to do?!"

_'Oh I don't know, maybe calmly grabbing it and throwing it out the window is an idea.'_ I sarcastically thought.

Her eyes traveled back to the fort and looked at it as if there was a bomb in there.

She screamed again and then hid behind my back and gripped my shoulders tightly. "What the fu-"

"IT'S RIGHT THERE OH MY GOD GO GET IT BEFORE IT KILLS US ALL HOLY JESUS THE APOCALYPSE HAS STARTED!" she yelled right into my ear. I cringed and rubbed my ear. "QUICK, WE NEED A GUN! NO- WAIT WE NEED A SHOTGUN! SCRATCH THAT- WE NEED A BAZOOKA! OR A FLAMETHROWER!" Karen shouted again, pacing the floor behind me, listing off even more stronger, bigger, powerful, and dangerous weapons. She finally decided on an atomic bomb and i just rolled my eyes.

After that, my eyes scanned the area and then finally saw the spider crawling out and crawling towards us. I sighed and went over to it and picked it up with one hand and then stood up.

"Oh thank god!" she said, putting her hands together in a praying manner.

I rolled my eyes. "You're welcome." I said.

She looked at me playfully. "God?" she asked.

I smirked. "Oh yeah." I said. I showed her the spider. "I just stopped the _apocalypse_." I jokingly added.

She laughed and I smiled at that. I then went over to the window, opened it, and threw it out, shutting the window afterwards.

"Hey, did you just toss it out the window?!" she yelled, coming over to me, looking out the window.

I stared at her with my 'what the hell, that's what you wanted' expression. "Well…you wanted it out of the room right?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but you didn't have to throw the poor guy out." She said, looking out the window again in pity.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Whoa, whoa, waaay whoa whoa…" I started, grabbing her attention.

"So you scream cause there's a spider in your room but then you show it sympathy cause I threw it out of here?" I asked. She nodded. "Why?" I asked.

"Well… I kind of like inanimate objects and animals including insects more than I like people so…" she said. I stared at her grinning idiot face as I gave her the 'wtf' look.

You have got to be the most confusing human being I have ever met in my entire life." I said.

She grinned. "I know. My brother and my friends say so too." she said. Though by saying that sentence I didn't see any hint of sadness of not being able to be with them or something.

I just rolled my eyes. Then my eyes went to her chain owl necklace. "I've been wondering, why do you have an owl necklace?" I asked, grabbing it, looking at it.

"Press the ears." She said. I looked at her confused but then did just that. The wings separated and showed me a clock. My eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Wow…nice…" I said, running my thumb over the clock glass. I closed the wings together and let the necklace go, having it return back to its original place. I looked at her and she gave me a bright smile. My heart skipped a beat. Slightly embarrassed, I smiled back.

And then, something hit me…

"Wait…what time is it?" I asked. I wasn't really looking at the time when I looked at her owl watch. She grabbed the owl and opened it up. "3:00." She said.

"Fuck."

"What?"

"Nothing…I need to go now, bye." I said, running down the stairs and locking the latch.

"Aiden! Time to go!" I yelled, running to grab my jacket and then running down the stairs. Aiden followed behind me as I got in the van passenger seat. Aiden got driver's seat and started the car, driving us to our destination.

(Karen's P.O.V)

Wow.

That went well.

I seriously did not plan this at all. But hey, Jack seemed to be changing a little! So I get points for that. Thank you Mr. Spider for that moment!

I smiled to myself. I went over to my fort and decided that now was not the best time to be screwing around since I almost got killed by a spider. I put the sheets back on the bed neatly and sat on the bed, reading my book.

In about 20 minutes, I heard the noise of screaming and shouting downstairs. I was definitely curious. It didn't seem like anyone of the people living here. Pretty soon, voices got louder and closer. The lock unlocked and then the flight of stairs came down, allowing someone up the stairs.

The first head that popped up was Jack. The second one was…Jamie?!

* * *

_**I COULDN'T RESIST! I HAD TO DO IT!**_

Jamie is just like the cutest little 10 year old boy I have ever seen in my entire life like, omg I just wanna adopt him and be like "heyy sign here so I can adopt you and we can live happily ever after in a chocolate mansion that has unicorns and rainbows and I'll buy you pizza everyday and take you to Chuck-E-Cheeses" ya know?

And this chapter was just kind of a fun chapter.

You. Are. Welcome. My. Lovely. Beautiful. Reviewers.

Speaking of reviews, here's some motivation to help you review:

A free cookie for each time you do.

Like, no joke, if someone gave me a free cookie every time I reviewed I would have like a million cookies.

that's some motivation yo, who doesn't like cookies like omg. ;D


	7. Chapter 6: Hidden Motives

sO GUYS! :D

I'm posting this chapter today because…

FINALS WEEK AND HISTORY MONTHS ARE FINALLY OVVEERRR!

Time for a celebration!

***throws party hats everywhere***  
***balloons flying everywhere***  
***Party music in the background***  
:D

And guys if you seriously have watched Supernatural and liked/loved it, PM me so we can freaking talk about it. I am having too much feels that I am unable to control at the moment…

So that's your intake on my suckish life. Which most of you probably don't give 2 craps about.

So by my calculations, only 10 people earned cookies for reviewing. Let's see how many people get cookies this time…

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but nope, I don't. (LOL that rhymed! :D)

Okay my peeps, enjoy! :D

_**P.S: ANOTHER GUARDIAN WILL SHOW UP IN THIS CHAPTER...any guesses? ;D**_

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_In about 20 minutes, I heard the noise of screaming and shouting downstairs. I was definitely curious. It didn't seem like anyone of the people living here. Pretty soon, voices got louder and closer. The lock unlocked and then the flight of stairs came down, allowing someone up the stairs._

_The first head that popped up was Jack. The second one was…Jamie?!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hidden Motives**

I slammed the book shut and stood up. Jamie's eyes were blindfolded shut and he couldn't see anything but Jack was leading the way. He even had his backpack on.

Why was Jamie here?!

"Jamie!" I yelled as I made my way over to him.

"K-Karen?" I heard him say.

I knelt down eye level to him and untied the blindfold on his head. His eyes focused and he looked at me. "Karen!" he shouted, throwing his small 10-year-old arms around my neck and crying a little.

I rubbed his back sympathetically, picking him up in my arms. I looked at Jack confused as to why he brought him here.

"Wait here." I mouthed to Jack as I walked over to the bed. I set Jamie down on the bed and wiped the tears from his eyes, telling him to sit here for a second. I stood up and walked over to Jack.

"Why is Jamie here?" I asked him.

"…Surprise!" he jokingly said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What, kidnapping me wasn't enough, you just had to go and kidnap Jamie too?! He's just a little kid!" I said to him.

"Yes, but we needed something that would motivate your brother Zander to hurry up the pay. I figured kidnapping your younger brother might do the trick so let's find out." He shrugged.

I growled at him. I stepped closer to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar, shoving him to the wall. Hey, I might be a girl but if you threaten someone dear to me, I won't hold back.

"You get back in your van and take Jamie home this instant." I said to him.

He didn't move from that spot, but he just smirked at me, inching closer to my ear. "Or what…?" he asked.

"Or this!" I said, bringing him off the wall then shoving him back up against it roughly. He continued smirking at me like it didn't hurt him whatsoever.

"Listen sweetcheeks, we both get something out of this. I get my money faster and you get to spend time with family. Win-win situation." He said. His hands travelled up to where my hands were on his collar. He pulled them off and held my hands in his.

"Now would you excuse me, I have a phone call to make." He said, winking at me, walking down the flight of stairs before locking it from the bottom.

If it wasn't for Jamie being in the room, I would have beaten the guy up.

I sighed and looked over to Jamie who was watching us with confusion. I went over to him and sat down in front of him, wiping away his tear streaks.

"Hey Jamie…are you alright? Did those mean bullies hurt you in any way?" I asked.

Jamie smiled and slapped my hand away lightly. "I'm not a baby Karen!" he said. I smirked.

"Oh really…?" I asked. I started tickling his sides and he burst out laughing.

"K-Karen…! S-sto- hahahaha! S-stop! Hahaha! Please! Hahahahaha!" he pleaded while laughing.

I laughed along with him and then I finally stopped to give him a breath. He sighed in relief when I stopped as he sat up, still wearing that adorable smile on his face. "God Jamie, your hair's a mess!" I said, fixing up his brown hair as he just sat there.

"Karen?" he asked, looking at me with those big brown eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is this where you were at these past days?" he asked.

I looked at him in the eye, wishing I didn't have to tell someone so young something like this. I sighed. "…Yeah." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

So I told him that Zander owes Jack money so he "took us in" so Zander could get the money. He seemed pretty worried.

"Don't worry Jamie. They seem mean at first, but look at me, they haven't done anything bad. They can be really nice sometimes." I said, reliving him of his worry. He nodded and flashed me a smile. I smiled back and asked him if he wanted me to tell him a story and he nodded.

Since I know Jamie really believes in stuff like Santa, the Tooth Fairy, Bigfoot, and other fairy tales and myths, I decided to tell him a story about just those. He listened carefully to every word I spoke and seemed even more of an innocent little kid. That's what I loved about him.

Jamie's not like those obnoxious little brothers you normally have or see on TV, but instead he's the type of younger brother that listens to his older siblings and is just plain adorable, fun, and full of energy.

I played and talked with him the rest of the day. Sandy came up here to give us our dinner and I introduced him to Sandy. Jamie seemed interested in him since he couldn't speak but he was friendly with him nonetheless. Soon after he left and we ate our food. About an hour later he felt sleepy so I let him sleep on the bed.

I tucked him in and said goodnight. He fell asleep immediately. I sat on the side of the bed and had my back on the bed. The bed was big enough for two people to be on so I sat next to him.

But I wasn't very sleepy. I just wanted Jamie to be back home, playing with his stuffed animals and action figures, having fun with Sophie and our greyhound Abby. He's safer over there.

But what I really need is Jack to come up over here so I can talk to him. I needed to talk to him. But I doubt he'll come at night so I just had to talk to him tomorrow and convince him to get Jamie home.

I sighed. I went ahead and lay down on the bed, bringing the sheets over my body, getting ready to fall asleep.

**The next morning**

"Karen!" I woke up to the sound of Jamie shaking me awake. "Karen! Wake up!" he said, shaking me harder.

"Relax kid; I'm here for your food, not to hurt you." I heard Jack say.

I groaned and rolled over to face Jamie who seemed desperate to get away from Jack. I rubbed my eyes and opened them.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Jack jokingly said, setting the food trays on the 3 drawer cabinet. I sat up with Jamie desperately grabbing my left arm.

I rolled my eyes at Jack. "It's okay Jamie, he's harmless." I said, flicking my hand at Jack. Jamie loosened his grip on my arm at my words.

"Oh, am I?" he asked, leaning forward with a smirk. I pushed him away.

"Not now, idiot. We have a kid in the room." I said, humoring him.

Jack laughed. I turned to Jamie and smiled at him. "You go freshen up okay, the bathroom's over there." I said, pointing to the bathroom. He looked unsurely at me, like Jack would do something terrible to me in his absence.

"Go now or I will and take an hour long." I added, in the 'Go now or forever regret your decision' tone. Jamie grinned and jumped off the bed, running into the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door shut close, I looked at Jack. "I need to tell you something." I told him.

He gasped playfully. "Can it be? You've fallen for me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Take Jamie back home…please?" I said.

He sat down in front of me, on the bed. "Sorry, can't do that." he said.

I grabbed the sandwich on the plate. "I'll even share my food with you." I said, halving the sandwich, and pretty messily at that. Jack cringed at the sight of everything sticking out but I didn't mind. "And this is a pretty big deal, I almost never share food." I added.

Jack rolled his eyes this time. "It's going to take you a lot more than half a sandwich made from my own kitchen ingredients to get me to take your brother home." He said.

I sighed and thought for a minute. "Then what do you want." I asked him. "Anything, I'll give you anything." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Anything, eh?" he asked, sitting straight with a knowing smirk.

"Yes. Anything besides my body." I added.

"Darn." Jack playfully said, snapping his finger. I smirked slightly, running my hand through my messy bed head hair.

"So…?" I asked.

"Hm. And here I thought you'd be happy to have a family member with you." He said.

"I do. But Jamie doesn't deserve this, he's only 10." I told him. I looked at him in the eyes with a serious expression. "Please…?" I asked. He just stared at me with an 'I can't do that' expression.

I can't believe I have to do this…but this is a plan I need to carry out.

I brought his hands into mine and gave him my best pleading expression ever. Jack smirked a little. "So you'll do anything?" he asked cheekily, leaning forward, his face inches away from mine.

I gulped. "Y-yes?" I half said, half asked, leaning a bit back away from Jack. "Except my body." I added. He smirked.

"So? Is that a yes?" I asked.

"…Fine." he said. I grinned and happily threw my arms around his neck, hugging him. "Yes! Thank you!" I said.

Jack craned his neck so his mouth was by my ear. "Ah, but you have to give me something in return…" he huskily whispered into my ear, making me shiver. I broke apart the hug slowly, giving him a look.

"W-what do I have to do…?" I asked, almost afraid to know what he has in mind.

He thought for a few seconds. "I don't know yet. I'll think about it and then tell you later." He said with a smirk.

I was actually afraid of what his proposition would be. The worst case scenarios appeared in my mind as I mentally cringed.

"I…I uh…" I started, but then I thought of Jamie. I sighed. "Fine. But it better not have anything to do with my body or something." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. He raised his hands in defeat as a peace offering of proving that he won't.

"Good." I said. "You can drop Jamie off right after he comes out or something. I'll tell him to get ready."

Jack grinned. "Alright then sweetcheeks. I'll come back up here in an hour to get going." He said, getting up off the bed and walking towards the exit. Once he was gone and the latch was locked, I sighed.

Yes, thank god. Now Jamie can go home back to Zander and live safely.

I was actually surprised Jack actually accepted my proposition. I thought he would keep on saying 'no' every time I asked. Maybe my plan is working?

I smiled at that.

Good. Now I'm getting closer to showing that dick who's boss. All this acting to like him is mentally killing me and I can barely handle this especially when I still have nightmares of that night. But I have to try.

I lay back in my bed, waiting for Jamie to come out so I can tell him that he's going back. In about 10 minutes, Jamie stopped the shower and came out, dressed in the same clothes. And he had a towel on his hair, drying it.

I smiled at him and motioned for him to come over. He walked over and jumped on the bed next to me. I turned my body so I could face him and I rubbed his wet hair with the towel for him like a mother would do for her child.

"So Jamie, good news!" I said to him. Beneath the towel that was practically covering his face, he said "What?"

I stopped rubbing his wet hair and he looked up at me with a smile. I smiled back. "You're going back home in an hour!" I said.

He stared at me confused. "What?" he asked again.

So I repeated it. "You're going back home! I talked to Jack and he said he'll take you back." I said to him.

He started smiling. "You too?" he asked.

My smile left. "Um…not exactly…" I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Errmm…you're going home to Zander, Sophie and Abby, but me…I'm staying here for a little longer, kay?" I said to him, forcing a smile.

"No!" he said. "I want to stay here with you!"

I sighed. "Look Jamie, you'll be bored here! And you have school too. You have to go home okay?"

"Then what about you?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back home in a week or two, okay?" I said to him. "If you go home and tell Zander to hurry up with that money, he'll hurry up and give the money to Jack so then I can come home! The quicker Zander collects his money, the faster I get out of here. Okay?" I asked.

He looked unsure. "Listen Jamie, I need you to be a man and take care of your sister okay? She's probably home all alone with Zander who won't bother to play if he's busy." I told him. "Will you go home and take care of Sophie for me? Please?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and sighed. "Fine…" he mumbled.

I smiled and ruffled his wet hair. "That's more like it!" I said, smiling. But then i remembered his hair was wet, and i just stared at my hand like it grew another finger. I looked back towards Jamie and playfully wiped my hand on his shirt as Jamie glared at me before laughing.

Good, now that it's official, I don't have to worry about Jamie's safety.

I looked at the time from my necklace watch.

"Okay so we have about 45 minutes together until you're leaving." I said, closing my watch.

The next 45 minutes we had together, me and Jamie spent having fun and goofing off. Except for those 10 minutes that I spent helping Jamie with his school homework from yesterday. And pretty quick, Jack came up here, ready to take Jamie home. Though he came up here with 2 other people…

The first one was that guy who I saw at the grocery store, who told me his car needed a "Jump-start" and the other one I've never seen before, but he was also tall, just like the guy right next to him.

"Alright, Jamie, this guy is Aiden and that's Bunny, they'll will take you home, okay?" Jack said to him. Jamie just slowly nodded at him.

"Hey" 'Bunny' said as he shoved Jack, making him laugh. "Don't listen to the idiot, my name is Hugh."

"Bunny."

"Hugh!"

"Bunny!"

"HUGH!"

"BUNNY!"

"I'll kill you, bastard!" 'Bunny' yelled as he lunged at Jack. "WHERE'S MY GODDAMN BOOMERANG!?" 'Bunny' yelled. They both started wrestling on the floor as Jamie laughed. Aiden just watched silently with a somewhat amused expression on his face.

"You are such a dumbass, there was literally no purpose for bringing her little brother here, and now you're taking him back the next day? Wow you're smart!" 'Bunny' yelled in Jack's face. He was the one on top.

"Shut up!" Jack yelled. He turned around so now he was on top of him. "I did have a purpose!"

"See, this is exactly why I should have been leader." 'Bunny' said, on top now.

"As if! You don't know jack shit!" Jack yelled at him, hovering over him.

But 'Bunny' turned around, with him on top now. "Haha, that's actually kind of funny, considering your name."

"Oh, like your name's any better than mine, _Bunny_" Jack said after he pushed himself on top.

'Bunny' growled before turning around on top of him, smirking.

"No floor sex you two. We have a kid in the room." The guy, who I believe his name was Aiden, said.

'Bunny' and Jack looked at each other with disgust. They slowly got up and glared at Aiden once they were standing. I smirked slightly in amusement. Jamie just watched the two argue like a married couple again.

I turned to look at Jamie. "So you're going home now, okay? Tell Zander exactly what I told you to tell him, kay? And take care of Sophie too." I said to him. He nodded, getting off the bed, picking up his backpack off the floor. I got off the bed and stood up also.

"Bye, I'll miss you." Jamie said, hugging me quickly. I smiled and knelt down on my knees so I was eye level with him. I hugged him back. "I'll miss you too. But don't worry okay? I'll be home soon."

Jamie broke the hug and smirked at me. He went over to Aiden and 'Bunny' cautiously as I stood up. "Come on, kid, let's go." 'Bunny' said, walking down the attic stairs ahead of them. Aiden just gave Jamie a smile and motioned for him to come down with them, with Jamie following behind with his backpack on, as if he was being guided to school.

I followed behind him until I got to the top of the stairs. He looked at me one last time, waving before he disappeared with the two. The stairs came back up, blocking my view of them. I sighed. At least Jamie would be at home, safe and sound.

* * *

Oh my freaking gosh you people have no idea how hard it was to split this chapter. Like I had more to add to this chapter but if I did it would be like freaking 30 pages all in all. Today's chapter is like 11 pages. So it was so hard cause I wanted that other part to be a different chapter and but it was so stressful like omg.

putting that aside... BUNNY WAS IN THIS CHAPTER! XDD

okay so i was deciding on his name for hours. this is the real world and Bunny isnt really a normal name for a human so i decided on making up names for them when suddenly i had this ingenious idea of naming them after the people that voice acted them! Whoo! Hugh Jackman? Yeah, the guy who played Bunny?

I am such a genius, even _I_ surprise myself ^_^

And i know there was absolutely no reason for Jamie to have been here but i did it anyway because a) i wanted more Jamie time, b) i wanted to give you guys an inside look of Bunny in this chapter, and c) cause i CAN! :P

Oh admit it...you guys also probably found that last wrestling scene of Bunny and Jack as amusing as i did, huh? :D

Hope it was as fun to read as much as i had fun writing it :D

Also…how many people watched the new Supernatural episode on Wednesday? Huh? Huh? Anyone?

Review so we can PM each other and bond about how awesome that show is. And let's talk about that homosexual relationship of Dean and Castiel. ^_^ I'm sorry; Tumblr has changed me so much…

Annywaayy, I was planning on updating on Monday but since you people always seem to be getting me to update faster, there might be a guarantee that I update before that like, Sunday or Saturday or something.

Okay guys… i'm going to be honest with you..

i was supposed to update this yesterday buuut...i got lazy.

*BOOING NOISES*

oh give me a break! i had to study for finals and it was hard when there were so many fanfictions i haven't read yet and so many TV shows i haven't watched yet.

(I'M ALWAYS LOOKING FOR WAYS TO PROCRASTINATE)

But now thats all over so i shall be uploading more frequently. most likely Sunday.

Peace! ^_~


	8. Chapter 7: Watch Your Step

Whoo! new chapter update!

and not only that, but its Jack's P.O.V in this one too..

HIP HIP HURRAY! HIP HIP HURRAY! HIP HIP HURRAY! :D

aaight guys so this is kinda another fun chapter. But...it gets deeper than that too...

ooh, whats gonna happen? you'll have to read to find out :D

Also guys, sorry for making this one a short chapter...again, i wanted to split up this chapter and the next chapter.

Disclaimer: all i own is the characters i made up and this story.

enjoy my peeps!

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_Jamie broke the hug and smirked at me. He went over to Aiden and 'Bunny' cautiously as I stood up. "Come on, kid, let's go." 'Bunny' said, walking down the attic stairs ahead of them. Aiden just gave Jamie a smile and motioned for him to come down with them, with Jamie following behind with his backpack on, as if he was being guided to school._

_I followed behind him until I got to the top of the stairs. He looked at me one last time, waving before he disappeared with the two. The stairs came back up, blocking my view of them. I sighed. At least Jamie would be at home, safe and sound._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Watch Your Step**

Although Aiden and Jamie were gone, Jack stayed back.

"So, um, what's this 'tell Zander exactly what I told you' thing, hm?" Jack asked, walking towards me.

"Nothing…" I said, backing up against the wall.

Jack kept coming forward. He put his left arm up against the wall right next to my head to keep me from escaping. Then with his other hand he grabbed a strand of my hair and played with it in his hand. "Cause you know, if it were information to reveal our secret location, I wouldn't take that so kindly." He threatened.

"Don't worry, it's not. I just told him to tell Zander to hurry up with the goddamn money." I said, looking away from his gaze.

He grabbed my chin, making me look at him. "Why the rush to get out of here?" he asked with a smirk

"As if you don't already know…" I said, smacking his hand away. "Now here's the real question: why do you keep on flirting with me when I obviously have no interest in you?"

He smirked. "No interest in me, huh? Oh, but I seem to recall the last time we kissed, you seemed pretty into that." he said.

I kept my smirk up although a tick mark appeared on my head. "What's for lunch?" I asked, changing the subject. "The regular, with a side dish of me." He cheekily said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and slipped away from him. "Get me my lunch, will you? I'm getting pretty hungry." I said, proceeding to walk to my bed. "Wouldn't want your prisoner to starve, now would you?" I said, looking at him.

Jack chuckled. "Prisoner? I wouldn't call you that but suit yourself." He said, shrugging. "And food's on its way." He said, humoring me, walking out of the attic. This time he didn't bother to lock the attic latch.

I sighed and sat on the bed. What a flirt. Wonder how many other girls he's tried that one on.

I lay on my bed, grabbing the book I was halfway through reading before. In about 5 minutes Jack came back up here with the food. I sat up and set the book down next to me as I held my hand out for him to give the tray to me.

Suddenly, he tripped and the tray went flying. Towards me. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the food came flying off the tray and hit me while the juice came and splashed all over me.

I just sat there with my eyes closed shut and mouth agape. I stood up and wiped the juice from my eyes so I could see.

Jack, who fell on the floor, looked up and saw me drenched in juice and clothes stained with food. He burst out laughing at me and ended up on the floor again since he couldn't stand up.

I glared daggers at him as he slowly got up with the help of the 3 drawer cabinet. His laughing slowly decreased and now he was just left in a wide grin.

I glared at him, when suddenly I had an idea. I started smiling at him, opening my arms wide. "Come here Jack. You've been such a good host, I think you deserve a hug." I said to him, walking over to him.

He backed away. "No way!" he said.

I smirked and continued walking towards him. He turned his back towards me to run away but he was already too late. I basically tackled him into a hug. He groaned, feeling the wetness of the juice on me seep through his clothes. He squirmed with my hold on him as I laughed.

"That's what you get, Overland." I smirked.

"Eww, Jesus Christ, gross!" he said, bringing his arms up to push me off. When he did that I just laughed at him. "Go take a shower, you stink." He said as I rolled my eyes._ 'And_ whose_ fault is that?'_ I mentally asked him.

"I was just about to do that." I said as started walking towards the wardrobe to pick out a different set of clothes. "I advise the same to you." I said, pointing to his clothes and then laughing. After I picked my clothes, I went to the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it behind me just in time for me to hear Jack go down the stairs after collecting up the glass and tray off the floor.

I stripped down and turned down the shower hot while stepping inside, getting food stains and the scent of juice out of my hair. I got the shampoo and put some in my hands and washed my hair as I lightly sang a random song off the top of my head. Since I didn't want to waste the shampoo I didn't repeat the procedure.

Once I got out of the shower, I got in my new clothes, hanging up the dirty ones. I checked the time and saw that I was in the shower for a good 20 minutes.

When I came out of the bathroom drying my hair with a towel, I saw Jack inside the room, cleaning up the mess of food with rubber gloves on. He threw the trash into the trash bag and then stood up, taking notice of me.

"About time. You've been in there for like an hour." He said, throwing new bed sheets towards me. "I could use some help." He said. I caught the bed sheets and rolled them up in a bundle so I could carry it.

I went over to my bed and dropped it there before I grabbed my towel off from around my shoulders. I leaned forward, throwing my hair in front of me as I put the towel from the back and bringing it around my hair like I was wrapping a gift. And then I twisted it, throwing it above my head. That'll keep the water from dripping out while I changed the bed sheets.

Then I threw the ruined bed sheets off at a random place and changed the bed. I finished just about the same time as Jack did. He threw his rubber gloves in the trash bag and tying it up.

"Take the bed sheets to dry clean or something." I said to him, picking them up.

I tossed it to him and he dropped the trash back so he could catch it. "Oh, and take the clothes too." I said, going back into the bathroom and grabbing the clothes. In replacement of the clothes, I removed the towel from my head and set it there. I then jogged back to Jack and handed the clothes to him with a smile.

He then grabbed the trashcan and slowly and carefully walked out of the room, saying something about him bringing food up again.

(Jack's P.O.V)

I carried the trash bag, dirty clothes and dirty bed sheets downstairs. Everyone was gathered around in the living room.

They noticed me and gave me a smirk as I threw the trash bag into the trash can in the kitchen.

I glared over to them when I heard a laugh. "Is something funny?" I asked sarcastically towards them.

Alexa laughed. "Yeah. You're actually doing work." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well none of you assholes are gonna do it so I have to." I said. I went into the laundry room and threw them away into the laundry basket and sighed. Boy, they still smell. I can smell them from all the way over here.

I walked out and went into the kitchen to check for leftovers. When I couldn't find them I gave out a loud exasperated sigh. "Alexa where the hell are the leftovers?! I can't find them!" I yelled.

"They're in the fridge!"

"I can't find them!"

"Goddammit, I gotta do everything don't I." I heard Alexa complain. She came into the kitchen and found the leftover food. I took whatever I thought would appeal to a teenage girl and set them on a new tray.

Alexa helped me and filled up a new glass with juice. She set it on the tray and made a comment about not spilling it this time and then I was off to the attic again.

I pulled the rope and down came the stairs. I walked up the stairs carefully and got to the top, safe and sound.

Karen looked at me and smirked. "Don't trip this time." She said as I rolled my eyes. I successfully set the tray down on the 3 drawer cabinet.

"I'm not as clumsy as you." I said as she scoffed.

"Hmph, yeah right!" she said.

I turned around to walk out of the room when suddenly I tripped again, falling face first onto the ground. Except for the fact that I managed to break my fall by twisting my body to the side a bit and falling onto my side.

I groaned in pain and turned around so my back was on the floor. Karen didn't say anything at first but then she burst out laughing. "Holy crap! Hahaha you're so clumsy today!" she yelled, laughing on her bed. I just groaned and let my head on the ground, rubbing my arm from the pain.

Karen got up and held her hand out to me. "Need a hand?" she asked. I stared at her hand for a few seconds, getting an idea. I smiled and grabbed her hand. She was about to pull me up when I smirked and pulled her down onto me.

She screamed while falling, but my body was there to break her fall. So she was now on top of me with my arms around her waist, keeping her there. I rolled us over so now I was on top and she was on bottom.

I could see a blush tinting her cheeks as she looked away. _'Blushing? Aw, that's cute'_ I thought with a smirk.

"Who's laughing now" I asked as she looked at me.

"Last time I checked, none of us are laughing right now. Check. Mate." she said as I rolled my eyes. I then looked into her amused eyes. I realized how…beautiful they are. Her brown eyes locked onto mine for a few seconds before I unconsciously started leaning forward. She didn't do anything, she just let it happen.

I leaned in and closed my eyes just right before my lips met her in a sweet, soft kiss. Her arms went around my neck and kissed back.

When she kissed back, I felt this…sudden spark that shivered throughout my entire body. And I found myself liking that feeling. My hand went to the back of her neck and pulled her closer.

I could feel my heart beat pick up its pace. The question was: why?

After a few more seconds of kissing, I pulled back. I rolled off of Karen and lay beside her on her right. Her eyes were now open and she looked at me, but I avoided her gaze. I just realized something. This wasn't intended to be a little jokey kiss like I usually did with Karen.

My body moved on its own accord and it just suddenly happened.

I sat up and she did also, an awkward silence passing us by.

I decide I didn't need this so I stood up. I looked at Karen quickly but I looked away just as quick. I coughed awkwardly. "U-um… yeah…have a nice lunch, I guess…" I said, finding nothing else to say. I then walked towards the stairs and left quickly, without an answer from Karen.

I locked the latch and went straight to my room. Closing the door behind me I crashed on my bed. My face started heating up and I just lay there, a million questions in my head.

I'm not stupid, even I know what this means.

Do I… Do I have a crush on Karen?

* * *

finally at this part of the story!

i have been waiting for this moment since i was born. Whoo~! :D

And this chapter is dedicated to Farhiya, my lovely friend who is reading right now.

And not only that but thanks for the support you guys. you rock.

Aaand as always, review~ ^_~


	9. Chapter 8: The Nice And The Not So Nice

Whoo~ new chapter! :D

So guys...unfortunate news...

i'm sick.

*AUDIENCE GASPS*

i have the flu

*ANOTHER GASP*

yeah, i know.. -_-

so i may or may not be able to update faster.

disclaimer: come on people i have no life, i just sit at home in my room all day, you think im gonna come up with a great childrens movie?

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_I locked the latch and went straight to my room. Closing the door behind me I crashed on my bed. My face started heating up and I just lay there, a million questions in my head._

_I'm not stupid, even I know what this means._

_Do I… Do I have a crush on Karen?_

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Nice Ones And The Not-So-Nice Ones**

(Karen P.O.V)

Once Jack left I got off the floor and sat down on my bed, leaning on the side. When Jack kissed me back there…it was different. Different from the other playful jokey kisses he gave me before. This kiss…it felt…real. Like his feelings were in that kiss.

It left me shocked. When he was leaning I knew automatically he was about to kiss me. And I felt like I knew he wasn't going to pull back because of the look in his eye. The emotion in his eyes…they weren't the same as when he usually playfully kisses me. This time, it showed…love?

My heart is still besting fast, just thinking about it. His touch left tingles going through my body, specially the area in my neck. I sighed, getting my heart rate to calm down a little. That wasn't like any other kiss I've ever felt before. This was different. Very different. And the thing is, I kind of liked it.

I mentally slapped myself. No. I do not like him nor do I like that kiss. This is not what's supposed to happen. What's supposed to happen is I get him to like me. And by the looks of it from what just happened a few minutes ago, I'm guessing I've made it into his mind right now.

I smiled slightly. Maybe this plan will work.

I sat up and started eating my lunch. I spent the next 2 hours playing around. I ripped up pieces out of the notebook from the drawer and started making paper art.

Suddenly the stairs came down. Thinking it was Jack; I ignored them and continued making paper art. But it wasn't Jack who came up. It was Sandy and Alexa. "Oh, hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"So we thought you were bored up here, only books to entertain yourself, so we thought why don't you come downstairs with us and watch TV?" Alexa asked.

My eyes widened and I threw my legs off the side of the bed. "Are you serious?" I asked them, starting to smile.

"Yeah! You're cool, come on! That is, if you'd rather stay up here." Alexa said, motioning me to come over to them.

I scoffed. "Psh! Like hell I'm staying up here, let's go!" I said, running over to them. They smiled and I walked down the stairs with them.

When we got to the living room, everyone was staring at me like I killed someone. Kind of like that stare everyone gives you when you're late for class. "…What?" I asked.

"What is she doing out here!" a guy I recognized as the dick who shoved me out of the van while on our way here.

"Chill Alan, she's not going to run." Alexa said to him, walking over to an empty sofa. She motioned for me to sit next to her, and I did. Sandy sat next to me after that.

"How do we know that?" Alan asked, his hazel eyes boring into me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "There are five buff guys in the building; Sandy's a black belt in Karate, I don't like running, shall I continue the list?" I said to him. Alexa tried to hold back a laugh at Alan's shocked face.

I smirked at him and stuck my tongue out at him. He just sneered at me and went back to sit down a distance away from me as if I was contagious with a disease or something.

"Okay, so Karen you already know me, Sandy, and my older bro Jack. That was Alan." Alexa said, starting the introductions.

"Mmhm." I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's Aiden over there." Alexa said, pointing to the same guy who took Jamie home. Now that I got a good look at him, I can see he's tall. Like, around the height of 6 feet tall. He has dark hair and I could make out that he has silver eyes. Hm. Decent looking guy I guess.

"He's mostly quiet." She whispered to me. I nodded in understanding. "And that's Ron over there." She said, pointing to a guy with short black hair, a few inches shorter than Aiden. I can obviously see his gorgeous blue eyes from this far away. I don't know, people with blue or green eye colors really attract me. Or anyone with a rare eye color for that matter. He smiled at me with a slight wave.

I smiled back at him and waved back. He seems nice, unlike Alan over there. Ron's phone beeped and he looked at it with a smile, texting the person back. Girlfriend maybe? Hm. With those eyes I wouldn't be surprised if his girlfriend was really pretty.

"That's Hugh over there. Although most of us call him Bunny." Alexa said, pointing to a taller guy, probably a few centimeters taller than Aiden. Green eyes, dark brown hair.

"How many times do I have to keep telling you guys to stop calling me that!?" he asked. What intrigued me was his accent. Australian accent. I liked that. That's another thing that attracts me. Australian or British accents.

"Why _do_ they call you that?" I asked, confused.

"He volunteers at the parks to help hide Easter eggs for the kids on Easter. So we call him the Easter Bunny." Alexa answered with a smirk.

Hugh- I mean, Bunny (as I shall be calling him from now on) tsked and rolled his eyes. "You people never let things go…" he mumbled.

"That's Melissa. She's Ron's cousin." Alexa said, pointing to a girl on the dining table, painting her nails with hot pink nail polish. She obviously knew and heard what we were talking about, yet she didn't turn to look at us or even offer us a smile or anything. She just sat there, softly blowing on her nails to make them dry faster.

_'So there's the nice ones and there's the not-so-nice ones…'_ I thought before turning my attention back to Alexa.

"And then there's Alec and Isla, who aren't here as of right now. But you'll meet them eventually." Alexa said with a smile. "Alec's waaay older than all of us, but he's a family friend. He comes around often. Though we call him North. Also he has a Russian accent." Alexa said with a laugh. And I had to raise an eyebrow at the weird nicknames they had. What was next, the tooth fairy?

"And lastly there's Isla. She's 20. She comes here often also but doesn't live here like all of us here. We call her Tooth or Toothiana. You'll figure out soon enough why."

Of course there would be the tooth fairy…

I nodded. Well it was all that I could do. I looked back at the TV and watched whatever show that was on.

I didn't care if it was a show I hated, I'm watching it. I'm tired of no internet or TV. Boredom is my hell.

About 10 more minutes passed and it was starting to get dark outside. I checked the clock that was hanging on the wall and saw it was almost 7. Suddenly we all heard a scream from upstairs. Well, more of a shout of surprise.

"Guys! Karen's not in the attic!" Jack screamed. We heard his footsteps nearing the top of the stairs.

"We know boss." Ron shouted back.

"You know?! You _KNOW_?! Where is she?!" he yelled, running down the stairs.

"Calm yo tits boss, she's-" Ron started before Jack cut him off.

"Calm down?! I cannot 'calm down' when Karen-" he started, cutting himself off when he saw me on the sofa. I smirked at him and waved my hand once at him.

"-is right there…" Jack finished his sentence, instantly calming down after knowing I didn't escape or something. But then he stiffened up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"She'll die of boredom up there Jack, so me and Sandy brought her down here so she could watch TV." Alexa said to him.

He slowly nodded and then went to the kitchen. Then a few minutes later the doorbell rang. Ron got up excitedly. "I'll get it!" he said, running to get the door.

We waited a few seconds before Ron and a really pretty girl with straight blonde hair walked in hand in hand. I didn't fail to recognize her green eyes. I smirked to myself. I knew his girlfriend would be pretty.

She noticed me and smiled. "Oh, are you the newcomer?" she asked.

"More like prisoner. But yeah, I am." I said to her as she smiled. "Hey, I'm Karen." I said to her, holding my hand out for her to shake. She left Ron's side to shake my hand. "I'm Chloe. Ron's girlfriend." She said with a small blush as I grinned.

"Nice meeting you." I said. I smiled. Not only is she pretty, but she's friendly too.

We broke the handshake and went back over to Ron and held hands. From then on, everyone else was doing their own thing. Ron and Chloe were focused on each other, quietly talking to each other. Aiden was texting someone with a small smile. Alan fell asleep on the one person couch. Jack decided to join everyone and sit down on a different couch with a bundle of food while watching whatever was on TV, simultaneously arguing with Bunny. Melissa joined Jack on the sofa, sitting close, almost_ too_ close, to him. But she didn't seem to care and neither did he. Sandy was drawing in his notebook, Alexa gave me control of the remote and was just playing on her pink Nintendo 3DS, and I was just flipping through channels looking for something to watch.

Suddenly, the show 'Supernatural' caught my eye. I stopped at that channel. "Oh god, I hate this show." I said, leaning forward to rest my head on my hands while catching up on what happened. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alexa and Sandy look up to see what show I was talking about then they went back to doing what they were doing.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you watching it?" he asked.

"You don't understand." I said to him. "A show isn't a good show unless it makes you want to kill yourself." I said. Then I pointed to the TV. "And this show makes me want to do just that." I said, looking back at the TV to continue watching the show. This episode was season 6 episode 1. Last time I was on season 5 episode 19. Well I missed 2 episodes, I'll just have to go back and watch them.

I watched amused at this episode. Even if I missed the last 2 episodes, I still had a feeling I knew what was going on. While on the other hand, it was really confusing for Jack who hadn't watched the show before, but he had to deal with it. He also had to deal with me fangirling over the three main characters.

Throughout the episode, Melissa commented on the horrifying dead bodies, blood, and stuff. Well what do you expect of this show? Butterflies and rainbows? The show's name is Supernatural. But then again I couldn't blame her; scary was my thought when I first watched this show. Look at me now.

Once the episode was over, I smiled and flipped through the other channels.

"What the hell." Jack said.

"What?" I asked.

"That show…what the hell…" he asked.

I smirked. "That's basically the entire show summed up in three words." I said, laughing at my own joke.

The rest of the day, I spent in the living room watching TV. Aiden went out for a while, Ron and Chloe went out for a date, Sandy and Alexa doing their own thing, Melissa and me and Jack watching TV.

Pretty soon it was night time. Alexa was tired so she went to bed quick. Sandy went about a half hour later to go to bed. Ron and 'Hermione' as I like to now call Chloe, came back from their date and Chloe spent the night here. They both went to bed. I call Chloe 'Hermione' because of that couple from Harry Potter: Ron and Hermione. Since we have our very own Ron here, I call Chloe 'Hermione' since she's his girlfriend.

Aiden came back later than Ron and Chloe did but he went straight to his bed when he came back. Alan woke up in the midst of all this and watched TV with us for a while before he started to go to his room for a comfier sleep. But since Melissa has long fell asleep on Jack's shoulder, and he had to stay to 'supervise' me, he asked Alan if he would carry her back to her room, so he did. And I was still here in the living room watching TV since I didn't feel sleepy at all. Jack was still here also.

I turned to look at him. "Aren't you getting sleepy? I can see the bags under your eyes." I told him.

He shook his head with a yawn. "I'm here for guard. I can get all the sleep I want later." he said.

I shrugged and continued watching Friends while out of the corner of my eye secretly watching Jack too. He looked like he was going to fall asleep right there on the spot. I saw his head fall a little before he woke up and shook his head awake so he wouldn't sleep.

I sighed. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. I could tell he was too tired to "do his job" so I turned it off for him. Why do guys need to make this complicated, why not just tell me to turn it off? Jeez.

He looked at me in the darkness of the room. "Go to sleep now, Jack. I'm going too." I said to him. I got up and stretched as he got up also. We walked up the stairs to the second floor and he went towards his room as I went towards mine. I pulled the rope and was about to go up when Jack pulled on my arm.

I looked at him. "Wait," he started, yawning. "I need to tell you-" another yawn… "-something." he finished sleepily.

I shook my head. "No way, you're too sleepy. Tell me tomorrow." I said yawning also. Maybe I am really tired.

He shrugged before pulling me into a kiss. I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked at the sudden movement. But then again I would also be lying if I said I didn't like it even just a tiny bit. But as fast as he kissed me, he pulled away just as fast. "Goodnight." He yawned, shooing me up the stairs. When I did get to the top, he locked it from the bottom.

Through the end of the day I have come to a conclusion: Jack acts drunk-like when he's sleepy.

I sighed and crashed on my bed, drifting off to sleep wondering why he kissed me back there.

* * *

Aaight guys, i felt like this was a sucky chapter, but it was necessary, like the info on everyone.

See, i told you guys about last 2 guardians already ^_^

they may or may not be introduced in the next chapter. :D

So, review!

until next time!


	10. Chapter 9: Goddamn Hormones

Okay! Here is chapter 9! Whoo!

This is actually a very long chapter. I'm pretty sure it ends up exceeding the other chapters.

And yes, the other 2 guardians are introduced in this chapter ;D

Also, I'm actually feeling better from my flu. I just woke up that Monday morning with the freaking flu and I stayed home from school today and yesterday, so I'm feeling better. But I already have a feeling that I'm going to have a shit-ton of homework when I get back tomorrow -_-

I freaking hate school…

But good news is that I had nothing better to do today so I decided to upload this chapter, and I made it longer too.

So, with that being said… Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well besides the made up characters and this story. So if you plan on suing me, tough luck.

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_He shrugged before pulling me into a kiss. I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked at the sudden movement. But then again I would also be lying if I said I didn't like it even just a tiny bit. But as fast as he kissed me, he pulled away just as fast. "Goodnight." He yawned, shooing me up the stairs. When I did get to the top, he locked it from the bottom._

_Through the end of the day I have come to a conclusion: Jack acts drunk-like when he's sleepy._

_I sighed and crashed on my bed, drifting off to sleep wondering why he kissed me back there_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Goddamn Hormones**

**The next day**

(Jack's P.O.V)

I can't _believe_ I almost told Karen that I thought I liked her last night.

And thank god she isn't awake right now to ask me what it was that I was supposed to tell her last night. Well even if she did remember and ask me, I would have just pretended that I didn't know what she was talking about or just tell her that I forgot what it was and move on with my life.

I sighed. Now that I think about it, I can't stop. Whenever I think about _her_ I can't stop. This is disastrous. I haven't felt like this about anyone since middle school.

Goddamn hormones.

I sighed again as my eyes traveled to the clock on the wall in the living room. It's almost 9. Sandy and Alexa are obviously at school. Both in high school. Although Alexa is a 14 year old freshman and Sandy is a junior.

And then there's Melissa, who is also a high school senior, just like Karen. But she goes to a different high school. She is also at school as of right now. The rest of us have already passed high school.

I could faintly smell the aroma of pancakes from the kitchen while Chloe helped Aiden cook breakfast. Usually it would be Sandy and Alexa but since they're at school, Aiden does it for us. And I have to admit, Aiden's cooking is great. And I mean that in the most non-gay way ever.

"Alright guys! Breakfast is ready!" Chloe said, bringing two plates of pancakes from the kitchen and onto the dining table while Aiden followed after with some more plates.

Ron came up to the table and sat down on a seat, pouring a shit ton of syrup onto his pancakes, smiling at Chloe as she passed by. Bunny and Alan sat down next.

"Jack, go wake Karen up." Aiden said, nodding his head towards the staircase.

I groaned. Great, first I couldn't stop thinking about her, now I have to go wake her up. "You give the food to her this time, Aiden. I'm still tired." I told him, faking a yawn.

"You've been up for almost two hours. Plus we're not bringing the food to Karen; we're bringing Karen to the food." Aiden said, walking back into the kitchen.

I just stared at the spot he was standing at earlier. He came back out holding four glasses. "Are you serious?" I asked him.

He set the glasses down on the table and gave me a look. "Dead serious Jack."

Chloe came out next with a large container filled with juice, as Aiden counted out how many more glasses he would need. And then he walked back into the kitchen.

"Come on, Jack. She seems like a nice girl, we can at least treat her at home when she's not there." Chloe said.

"Do I have to?" I asked the exact moment Aiden came back out of the kitchen.

"Yes." He insisted.

"Just go get the girl, mate! Stop being such a lazy bum." Bunny said, having enough of this discussion.

"Jack." Aiden said, giving me another look. "Go. Now."

I tsked. "Fine, _mom_." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I got up off the couch reluctantly and dragged myself up the stairs.

Once I was upstairs I started heading for the rope. I reached out to pull the rope but ended up holding onto it instead, as if I was mentally preparing myself to face her.

With a deep sigh, I pulled the rope and walked up the stairs. When I got up there, I noticed she wasn't in bed. But the light coming from the bathroom gave me a pretty good idea where she was.

I slowly went over to the door to knock on it. I brought my hand up, balled into a fist, bringing my knuckles to the door, ready to knock, right when the door pulled open.

Karen was drying her hair with a towel while she opened the door. She seemed surprised to see me here.

"Jack." She started, taking her towel off of her hair and hanging it to the side. I brought my hand back down to my side as she did that. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um…" I started, feeling a sudden shyness, which was weird, since that is not a trait people would use to describe me by. "We all wanted you to have breakfast with us downstairs. You wanna come?" I asked.

Her eyebrows rose in shock but it seemed to be a pleasant shock. "Really?" she asked. A smile tugged at her lips.

I nodded at her. Her smile grew. "So, is that a yes?" I asked. She nodded. "Yup."

"Okay then. Let's go." I said, giving her a smile before walking towards the staircase. I could feel her presence behind me as I led the way downstairs.

When we got downstairs we were greeted mostly from everyone with warm smiles. Some even said "good morning" to her as she brightly smiled at them.

I just quickly took a seat beside Ron and Aiden while Karen sat in-between Alan and Bunny. She thanked everyone for the offer of inviting her to breakfast and it was Chloe who replied back as a "no problem"

I watched as she poured the syrup over her pancakes in a neat spread and then she took her fork and cut a piece of it in her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Mmm! Who made these?" she asked.

"I did…" Aiden said. "With Chloe's help."

She smiled at him and Chloe. "This is the best homemade food I've ever tasted." She said as she gave them an approving smile.

Afterwards she caught me staring at her and just offered me a smile as I looked away and started eating my breakfast.

The rest of the day was awkward for me. Almost everyone has seemed to warm up to Karen and she's now officially hanging out around us. I have no idea why it was awkward for me but it was. Maybe it's the fact that I think I have a crush on Karen?

Well whatever it was, I didn't like what was going on.

**A few hours later**

(Karen's P.O.V)

Wow I seriously misjudged everyone here. Everyone was so nice today. Well excluding Melissa who ignored me most of the time. I tried to make small talk with her yesterday but she just seemed uninterested.

But I didn't mind. I don't usually let these things get to me. Yet I couldn't help but notice Jack being awkward. And one time, I _swear_ he tried to avoid me.

Whatever. The jerk must be on his man period or something.

"HEY GUYS!" I heard a female voice scream all the way from the front doors. Her voice I have not yet recognized.

Everyone's attention faced towards the front door when a beautiful girl came in with a gigantic smile with a larger, elderly man following behind.

"Hey! Chloe! You're back!" the girl said once she noticed Chloe. She went over to her to give her a hug. "Where've you been?" she asked.

Chloe giggled. "I thought I told you, I went to go visit my uncle and aunt in Canada." she said, hugging back.

"Oops, well I guess I forgot." She said, breaking the hug.

"Good to see you all again!" The elderly man said happily in a thick Russian accent.

"Good to see you too, North." Bunny said to him.

_'This must be this Alec and Isla that Alexa was talking about yesterday…'_

The girl, who I assumed to be Isla, walked around and greeted everyone before she finally noticed me.

"Oh…and you are?" she asked, standing in front of me.

I smiled and held out my hand. "I'm Karen. And you must be Isla."

She shook my hand. "Oh you've heard about me?" she asked, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Yeah. Alexa told me about you and Alec yesterday, as a matter of fact."

"Great!" she said with a smile.

Now that I have a good look at her, I noticed just how pretty she looked up close. She had pretty purple eyes that are pretty rare. Also her brown hair has green, yellow, and blue streaks on them, plus an extra feather decoration hanging from her hair. Her eyelashes were long and she also wore fairy earrings.

She leaned in close to me to whisper something. "So, whose girlfriend are you? You couldn't be here for anything else but to hang out, right?" she whispered.

I smirked. "Oh, no I'm single. I just may or may not have been a victim of kidnaping." I said.

She gasped and shot a look at Jack. "Jack! To this girl?" she tsked 3 times and Jack looked at her with an 'I'm defending myself' look.

"What!? Her brother owes me money!" he defended.

She rolled her eyes. "Who _doesn't_ owe you money?" is what she said.

I smirked. "You owe him money too?" I asked.

"_Yes._ 20 bucks actually." Jack answered for her. "She stole it to buy a new dress."

"That was _one time!_ Oh my god!" Isla shouted at him as I watched in amusement as the two bickered. "I was going to a formal party! I needed something formal!"

"So you steal from me!?"

"It wasn't stealing, it was 'borrowing'" Isla said, crossing her arms.

"Fine then. If it was borrowing, where is my 20 bucks?" he asked, opening his palm out to her in a 'give it to me' fashion.

Isla let out an exasperated groan but dug through her purse and threw 20 bucks at him. "There! Have fun!" she sarcastically shouted.

Jack smirked and picked up the 20 bucks which fluttered to the floor. "Sweet…" he said, putting it in his back pocket.

I laughed at the two. Isla ignored Jack and looked back towards me. "So. Karen is your name right?" she asked.

I nodded and she started talking to me about herself and I did the same with myself. She was actually a very cheery person. I smiled to myself. This might just be the weirdest kidnapping environment ever.

**Two days later**

Two days past and a lot of stuff happened, I'll tell you that.

First is Aiden. Apparently he's been happier now and days and has been going out a lot. Alexa, Chloe, Isla, and I all suspected it was because of a girl, but we haven't confronted him about it. Everyone else seemed to notice his slight more happiness but hasn't suspected that it was a girl. Aiden seems oblivious to the fact that we're curious of his little Mr. Sunshine side.

Next was Alan. At first we were like enemies, but when I confronted him about it he seemed to let go of the past. Now he's like another older brother, one that's a bit more mature than my real older brother. We didn't talk much but we knew we were friends now, and I was glad with that relationship.

Chloe is like one of my close friends now. When she's not with Ron, she's with me. One time, Ron even came to me, while I was bonding with Chloe, and complained that I'm stealing his girlfriend away from him which made both Chloe and me laugh.

Ron has also made my top close friends list. He's hilarious and I see now why Chloe likes him so much. I probably would have fallen for him if Chloe wasn't dating him. I mean, gorgeous blue eyes, pretty attractive, built, and funny? Now that's what I look for in a guy. Although I haven't admitted that out loud and I'm not planning on doing so any time soon.

Alec is like a grandpa. Well mine is passed and I haven't seen him since I was a baby so I don't know what it's like to have a grandpa. But on the other hand, Alec has way more energy than any other old person I've ever met. Although I call him North now. And I had to admit, he kind of _did_ look like Santa, or what I imagined him to look like.

Bunny is cool to hang out with and he's hilarious whenever he and Jack have a fight. Their arguments, almost everyone ignores but when fists get thrown people start watching and seeing who throws down whom first. It's actually pretty amusing. Like some indoor WWE match.

Isla is just so cheery and energetic it's no wonder her fighting skills are boss. She gets along with everyone and she's so sweet, I just really like her personality. I found out she was 20, and not to mention she's beautiful! Now I know why they call her the Tooth Fairy. Because her punches can knock out almost anyone's teeth.

So next is Melissa. At first we started off not being friends, but I'm guessing now we kind of are? I don't know, it's always hard to tell. It's like one moment she acts like she doesn't know me and the next it's we've been best friends since childhood. I have no idea, but I'd still like to consider her a friend.

Sandy, Alexa and I have been friends since the beginning so I'm cool with them. And then there's Jack.

The past three days were awkward around Jack. Or the opposite. I wasn't awkward at all around him, _he_ was awkward around _me_. He wouldn't come up to tell me it was time for breakfast, when I was in the living room watching TV with everyone else he didn't talk to me… Hell, he couldn't even _look me in the eyes_ for more than 3 seconds without acting like a Japanese school girl.

He's been trying to avoid me, I can tell. We've only kissed one more time during these 3 days and now he's going through some weird mojo. I'll be lying if I told you I didn't feel anything in that kiss, but I sure as hell wasn't about to admit that out loud.

I tried to ignore him and not think about it but it was hard with his stare boring right into me. He thinks I don't notice. Whenever I look at him, he looks away just in time and pretends he wasn't looking at me in the first place.

And quite frankly, he's starting to piss me off. I don't know what he's doing that's pissing me off, or why it is, but it is. As of right now I'm trying to watch that TV show called "Sherlock" but I am unable to with Jack acting so awkward.

Suddenly Jack got up and walks into the kitchen. I sighed. I like the old Jack better. The one who helped clean my room when he messed it up with a simple trip. The one who stayed up that night when he was dying for sleep when I clearly wasn't tired at all. Even the annoying, flirty one. Yes I want that Jack back.

The others don't seem to realize his change in behavior so I didn't bring it up with anyone yet.

I sighed again. I really need to talk to him alone without having to say it in front of everyone. And I know just how to do that.

"I'm hungry; I'm going to get some food, okay?" I said mainly to Alexa, standing up. "Mmkay." She said, getting back to her game.

"Get me some chips?" Alan asked. I nodded at him. "Sure." I said to him.

I walked into the kitchen and looked at Jack who was just finishing drinking a glass of water. He put his glass in the sink and wiped his mouth and looked towards me.

He looked into my eyes for 2 seconds before he looked away, walking past me to go back to the living room. I stopped him by standing in front of him. He was still looking away.

"Can I help you?" he sarcastically asked.

"Yes. We need to talk." I said to him.

"About?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"The way you're acting around me. You think I don't notice the way you're acting around me? Well I do. And I don't like it. So we're going to talk about it. Now." I said, crossing my arms.

He sighed. "N-no, not now." He said, trying to walk around me.

I looked at his back as he walked away. "At least tell me what it is…was it something I did?" I asked. He stopped in his tracks.

"In a way…yes." He said, and then he left. I sighed, leaning on the counter to think. I looked into the past three days and wondered just what it is I did that could get Jack acting like this. When I found nothing I groaned in frustration.

Before I left the kitchen I remembered that I was "hungry" which is why I came into the kitchen in the first place. Also Alan wanted some chips. I grabbed some chips and walked out of the kitchen. I threw a packet at Alan who caught it with one hand and mumbled a quick 'thanks', to which I smiled at.

I sat down on the couch and eyed Jack a little who seemed uncomfortable under my stare. I mentally groaned and just rolled my eyes at him.

Well whatever is biting his ass I'm getting to the bottom of it.

(Jack's P.O.V)

Oh god, now Karen's getting suspicious. Just great. This is perfect.

Note sarcasm.

I've been getting weird looks from her throughout the entire day and I just kept avoiding her. When I had enough I stood up and just went to my room. I saw her look at me when I went up the stairs but she didn't follow. Good.

I went to my room and closed the door, sitting on my bed in the slight darkness of my room; the only light was the afternoon sunlight seeping through from the closed blinds of my window. I need some time alone to think.

_'Well you've already had plenty of time to think. Three days to be exact. You know exactly why you're acting like this.'_ The voice in the back of my head said.

_'Piss off.'_ I thought.

Well it was true. I already know what it is that's making me feel like this. And I guess I've always known since that kiss we had right after me and Karen cleaned up her room after the mess I've made. It all started from there. I've been trying not to think about it but it's pretty hard when she's _in the house_ and _invading my thoughts_ at the most random times. It's not just a crush now, I like her.

I sighed. I did not expect it to get this bad. Now I can't even look at her in the eye without losing all confidence. This is totally not me, I'm always confident, especially with my talking-to-girls skills.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't even notice someone come into my room. I heard the click of the lock and I brought my head up to see who it was in my room.

Well speak of the devil, there she is. Karen Bennett herself.

She turned around and crossed her arms. "We're gonna talk right here and right now and you're not going to make up a petty excuse to leave." She said. I sighed and lay my head back down. I have to get out of here.

She came over and sat down next to me on my bed and stared at me. I looked away and turned my back towards her, staring at the blank TV. "I'm not going to talk so this is completely pointless you know." I told her. She shifted onto the bed so she was facing the same direction as me, except she was looking at me.

"We'll see who cracks first. I can be pretty stubborn." She said.

A few minutes of silence passed by and she was still here. I'm guessing out of boredom she started humming the chorus of a song. She was humming 'Just a dream' by Nelly. I found myself feeling peaceful with her humming. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and let her continue. Then she started singing the chorus.

I smiled. "You have a nice voice." I said to her.

She scoffed. "I didn't come here to preform you a song, I came here to know what is up with you." She said. I got up and glared at her as she just smirked at me. I could only do that for a few seconds before I dropped the glare. Now I was just looking at her. She stared back. My heart started beating faster and I quickly looked away.

This is pathetic.

I can't believe I'm actually acting like this. I'll go for it. Right here and right now. I'm taking the risk. I don't wanna be like this for the rest of my life so screw it. I'll kiss her and confess. Besides, she's always kissed back right? Isn't that a good sign?

I looked at her straight in the eye. "Okay fine, you wanna know what's been bothering me for the past few days?" I asked.

She smiled to herself, probably feeling triumphant. The cheeky girl.

She nodded her head. "That's what I'm here for." She said.

I sighed. "It's because of you." I said. She looked at me confused. She was about to speak but I cut her off. "Everything about you. You've been invading my thoughts since that kiss we had in your room a few days ago. And now I can't stop thinking about you…" I said.

She was speechless and her eyes were wide, as if wondering what my next move will be.

"I like you Karen. I really do." I said. Her eyes widened a little more but she just sat there, not saying anything.

So I decided to make the move and lean forward. She didn't move back. So I took the chance to slowly put my arm around her waist and pull her towards me. I closed my eyes right before I kissed her.

Her breath hitched at first and she was unsure for like 2 seconds before she started kissing back. Her hands went to the collar of my shirt and gripped it, slightly pulling me closer. I felt the familiar sparks that I did last time we kissed like this. My face was starting to heat up a little just like my heart sped up, but those were the least of my worries. Her hands went to my neck, leaving tingles there after her touch.

After a few seconds, we broke apart for air. I looked at her and saw she was smiling. Her hand went to my shoulder. I looked at her hand and looked back to her, eyes filled with hope that maybe, just maybe, she likes me back.

She bit her lip and looked down embarrassingly. She then looked up back at me. "I like you too." she said with a genuine smile. A grin appeared on my face and I tackled her into a hug. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and took in her scent.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around me, kissing the side of my head. I smiled and sighed contently. "Be my secret girlfriend?" I asked, almost afraid of her answer. I felt her nod. "No duh." She said as I smirked, holding her closer to me.

This feels better. This feels right. It's like she's my second half I've been waiting for. I sighed in content again before I felt sleep tugging at my consciousness.

And then, all was black.

**A few hours later**

I woke up in my bed, tucked in and no sign of Karen. I immediately woke up and looked around. She wasn't in here.

Was that all…just a dream?

I got out of bed at the speed of light and looked at the time. It was only 4 o'clock. I got out of my room and pulled the rope going to the attic. Maybe she was in there?

When I went up there, I found out she wasn't there. I ran back down the attic stairs, letting them close. Then suddenly I heard yelling come from downstairs. I then ran down the stairs going to the living room where everyone else seemed to be. When I came downstairs I saw what all the yelling was about. Everyone was sitting on the floor playing Monopoly. Ron was furiously yelling at Aiden who simply shrugged smugly.

"No fair! That was cheating!" Ron screamed. Aiden disagreed. "Check the rules." He said, grabbing the rulebook and handing it to Ron who read them and groaned in frustration.

"Friendship over!" he yelled to Aiden as they laughed. "I hate this game…"

Karen was down here playing Monopoly too. "My turn!" Karen yelled. She rolled the dice and moved her piece and paid rent to Sandy for moving on his property.

I walked towards them and they finally noticed me. "Oh, hey Jack. Care to join us?" Karen asked, pointing to the game.

"No. No idiots allowed." Bunny sneered.

"Ah-ah-ah, you can't have someone join us when we're in the middle of the game." Chloe said.

"Yeah, I know that, but he can be my bitch, carrying my secret money stash." Karen said. Alan, Ron, and Bunny burst out laughing at Jack, leaving everyone else laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, whatever. If you insist that much, I'll do it." I said, smugly, running a hand through my hair. "You don't have to embarrass yourself, just ask." I said dramatically as Karen rolled her eyes.

"You helping me or what _your majesty_?" Karen asked. I just grinned, going over to Karen and sitting down on the floor next to her. She handed me some of the money secretly and I just sat there, holding the money, occasionally giving suggestions to Karen on what her next move should be.

Ron was the first to go bankrupt which was kind of predictable from the start. So then he went and teamed up with Chloe to help her win but unfortunately for them, they were the next pair going bankrupt. The next one out was Alexa and she helped Sandy. But then out next was Alan and after that Sandy and Alexa. Aiden being the genius got Bunny out. Eventually everyone else either went bankrupt or gave up. So now it was now Aiden verses Karen and I in the game. Everyone else used monopoly money to bet on who would win. The winner of this game turned out to be Aiden and he and Karen had a petty fight about it as everyone else laughed.

I have to admit though, playing this crappy game got my mind off of what may or may not have happened in my room for a while. But then I remembered my confession, and I began to think if it was only just a dream.

"Hey, let's play twister next!" Alexa shouted. We agreed since we had nothing else to do. She then went running down to the basement to get the game.

"I'll get the snacks!" Karen said, standing up to go to the kitchen.

"I'll help." I said, finding this the perfect opportunity to ask her. I followed her into the kitchen and she started grabbing some chips. When she turned around, I was standing in front of her. She smiled at me. "Here, hold this I'll get the drinks." She said, handing them over to me. I grabbed them as she went over to the fridge to grab a few cans of Pepsi.

"So um…" I started. "What happened a few hours ago? Before I fell asleep?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "You don't remember?" she asked. I shook my head 'no' as my heart dropped, thinking maybe it's because the whole thing _was_ just a dream.

She smirked and went over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck boldly. I stared into her eyes. "This happened." She said, leaning forward and kissing me on the lips.

The shock sent shivers throughout my entire body and I kissed back quickly. But unfortunately, as quick as she kissed me, she broke apart just as quick, leaving me wanting more.

She grinned and went back to pouring juice into the glasses. I just smirked behind her back. So it _did_ happen. Thank god for that.

I smiled and then walked back into the living room and handed out packets of chips for everyone as Alexa came up and set up the Twister game.

**That night**

We were playing board game after board game. Alan gave up halfway and just fell asleep on the couch and Aiden took a rest but everyone else seemed into it. Isla left for her afternoon job here and Alec went home, but everyone else was here.

"Whoo, guys I'm tired, I'm going to bed now." Karen said, standing up and stretching. She started walking off up towards the stairs when everyone else bid her goodnight. I stood up afterwards, faking a yawn. "Yeah, me too guys. Night." I said, walking away. I didn't fail to see the suspicious glance Ron and Melissa gave me, but I saw he shrugged it off. Melissa watched me walk towards the stairs but then turned her attention back to the TV. With that, I went up the stairs quickly and caught up to Karen who was about to pull the rope to go to the attic.

"Where ya going princess?" I asked, grabbing her hand and spinning her around into my arms. She grinned. "To sleep."

"You're going the wrong way then, my bed's over there." I said to her, suggestively wiggling my eyebrows in a jokey way. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going back in there; your room was the messiest room I've ever seen in my entire life." She said, pushing me off of her and pulling the rope, starting to go up the stairs. The cheeky girl. Playing hard to get I see.

I smirked as I walked up after her. I saw her get in her bed and I got in after her, laying on her left. She looked at me with a playful look in her eyes. "Why are you in _my_ bed?" she asked.

I smirked at her. "Sleep." I said.

"Are you sure? I move around a lot." She said.

I scoffed. "I'm a deep sleeper." I said.

"We'll just see about that…" she said, throwing the covers over herself.

First we bickered like children over the sheets but then we shared and she was now in my arms as I played around with her hair. We fell asleep just like that.

* * *

Alright! Finally finished this!

This was originally going to be 10 pages but I added an extra 6 ;)

You're welcome~

Annd yes, this is the confession scene.

But no, this is not the end of the story. This fanfic is going on for a while actually. I have a crap ton of stuff to add, plus the interference of many obstacles, considering Karen is still a victim of kidnapping.

Also, in case you people don't know already, Isla is Tooth and Alec is North.

Okay so you guys know I love your reviews. So please do so! Leave a comment below regarding questions, comments, or revisions, or concerns. You can even leave back hate. I don't mind!

Actually leave a comment below of the answer to this question too: Pepsi, or Coca Cola?

Have a good day, you beautiful people! :D ^_^


	11. Chapter 10: Bad Day?

Aaight, guys!

So this is chapter 10! Whoo~! :D

Okay so I have been getting a few reviews that have stated that it seems like Karen is not carrying out her plan.

Well let me clear your concerns by telling you guys that she is in fact, planning on breaking his heart.

I understand that you guys might think that she isn't anymore since after the last chapter, but remember, that was Jack's P.O.V and not Karen's.

So yes, it does mean that Karen was acting through that confession scene of Jack's so she can break his heart later.

You know, gotta put some drama into this story ;D

So hopefully, that is cleared up. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask again in the reviews.

Speaking about reviews I appreciate the comments I've been getting on the Coca Cola vs. Pepsi debate. I'm making this a thing now, I'm just gonna leave a random question for anyone to answer in the reviews, whether you have an account here or not.

So yes, today's chapter is a short one, and I apologize for that, but I felt like I needed to split this chapter and the next one.

That is one of my eternal problems -_- having the need to split up chapters so they fit better together. Gotta hate that…

Oh guys, one more quick thing before the disclaimer: have a happy February! :D

Soo, who's going to be alone and online on Valentine's Day? *raises hand*

It's okay guys, I feel you. As a matter of fact, I will upload a chapter on Valentine's Day for you guys so you have something to do :D I know, I know, I'm awesome… lol, but no seriously, I think I will upload a chapter on V-day. (Shows how alone imma be -_-)

Disclaimer: I'm so broke I don't even have a dollar; do you people really think I own Rise of the Guardians? -_-

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_I smirked as I walked up after her. I saw her get in her bed and I got in after her, laying on her left. She looked at me with a playful look in her eyes. "Why are you in my bed?" she asked._

_I smirked at her. "Sleep." I said._

_"Are you sure? I move around a lot." She said._

_I scoffed. "I'm a deep sleeper." I said._

_"We'll just see about that…" she said, throwing the covers over herself._

_First we bickered like children over the sheets but then we shared and she was now in my arms as I played around with her hair. We fell asleep just like that._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bad Day?**

**The following morning**

(Karen's P.O.V)

I woke up to the sound of groaning. I ignored it and turned around in my bed, trying to find sleep. The groan came again. I shoved my face into the pillow and ignored the noise and tried to get some more sleep. When I didn't hear a noise again I smiled and was just about to drift back to sleep when the groan came again.

I growled. "Oh my effing god, if you groan like a wild animal one more time I will end your existence. I don't even wanna hear you breathe, I'm trying to sleep. Seriously, do you wanna be thrown out the window?" I asked to whoever was groaning so loudly.

An annoyed groan came from my left and then I heard some shuffling. I didn't bother to open my eyes, they were still closed.

"The fuck? How did I end up here?" I heard Jack say. And then it all came rushing down on me, Jack came to sleep in my room last night. I turned around to face his direction, rubbing my eyes. "Jack?" I asked, looking at him.

He was standing up on the floor, rubbing his neck. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up in my bed.

"What's wrong? I woke up on the floor. That's what's wrong!" he said. I smirked. "I told you I moved around a lot." I said to him as he glared at me.

I laughed and he grumbled, getting back in bed, facing away from me. "Can't say I didn't warn you." I said. I continued laughing as he cursed under his breath. I put my arm lovingly around his waist and snuggled closer to him, going over to kiss his cheek before getting off the bed.

I stretched my arms and legs and I felt his eyes on me. "Where do you think _you're_ going?!" he asked. I smirked. "Taking a shower."

He grinned at me. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom. "When I'm done, sure" I said, playing along. "Go to your own bathroom and take a shower." I said before closing the door and locking it.

God damn that pervert.

After I was done taking a shower I opened the door to the bathroom and saw Jack wasn't here. So he took my word for a shower. Good.

I walked out of the bathroom door and dried my hair with the towel. Suddenly I felt a hand grab my arm. The person's hand slid down into my hand and pulled me towards them. I yelped in surprise at the sudden pull that I dropped my towel on the floor. And in a flash, I found myself trapped in between the wall and a smirking Jack.

"About time. You take _really_ long showers…" he said into my ear. I shivered and saw him smirking at that. He smelt clean, meaning he already finished taking his shower. I can also tell by how his hair feels slightly wet against my cheek.

He pulled away and leaned forward for a kiss. I leaned in too but right at the last minute I shook my head, making my wet hair hit him in the face. He pulled away as I laughed, walking to grab my towel.

"You coming downstairs with me or what?" I asked.

I looked back and saw him rolling his eyes but making his way over to me. "Cheeky I see." He said, poking my cheek with his finger. I smirked and nodded my head towards the stairs, motioning for him to follow me. He did and together we walked down the stairs.

"Hey guys." I said, smiling at the bunch. "Mornin'" Jack said at the same time.

I saw Ron give us a look but he looked away, shrugging it off. So I did the same. They were all gathered around the dining table where the food was at. They grabbed stuff at random and went to go sit wherever they wanted for breakfast.

Only Aiden, Ron, Chloe, Alexa, and Sandy were up. Melissa and Alan seemed to be sleeping still. Sandy was sent to get them to wake up for breakfast.

Melissa's room was downstairs so Sandy didn't have to go far. And apparently, Alan's room is right on top of Melissa's, so all he had to do was make some noise and they both came out looking sleepy and tired.

"Hey Alexa, Sandy, don't you two have school to go to?" I asked.

Sandy shook his head no. Alexa looked at us with a smirk. "Teacher's workshop. No school today." She said. I smirked back.

Since I normally don't have breakfast I just skipped it and went with a glass of water. I only ate breakfast here before as to not seem rude and waste food they made for me already. Jack on the other hand grabbed like one of everything.

He sat down on the couch next to me and began eating. He asked me why I wasn't eating and I told him that I normally don't eat breakfast. It doesn't appeal to me right after I've woken up; it just makes me feel sick. He looked at me before he shrugged and continued eating. Again I saw Ron shoot us a weird glance at how 'buddy-buddy' we've been lately.

"Bro, you're in a good mood." Alexa said with a smile to her older brother.

"I guess… Why wouldn't I be?" he asked her.

"It's January 23 today…" Melissa said. And suddenly Jack stopped eating, his eyes going wide. His eyes seemed to change color, into a little darker shade. He stared off into space for a while. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hellooo? Anyone home?" I asked, snapping my finger. He seemed to be brought back down to earth but he still had that look in his eye. He set his food down on the table and got up.

"I'm not hungry." He said, walking away. I stared up at him, shocked as he walked up the stairs. Melissa got up after him and followed him up the stairs, telling him to wait and that she was sorry for saying that. Not soon after we heard a door slam. Melissa's voice was heard yelling and banging on the door, telling him to open up.

Alexa sighed. "I shouldn't have said that…I thought he knew." She mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked Alexa, pointing to where Jack disappeared. She looked at me, almost unsure to tell me what. "Errm…it's his bad day. You should ask him though, not me. He's more depressed about it than I am." Was all she said. I debated this in my mind for a while before I decided to just shrug it off.

I didn't get through 20 minutes before it came barging into my mind, mainly because Melissa was still upstairs knocking on the door, and we can all still hear her.

I don't know why but it sort of bugged me for whatever reason. The fact that I didn't know why today was such a bad day. So eventually, I stood up and walked towards his room.

Why I cared so much is beyond me. I thought I was supposed to be acting. But then again I kind of am in a way, it's just that more than half of me wants to do this.

I was halfway up the stairs when Melissa started walking down them after she let out an exasperated sigh. She noticed me and stopped in her tracks. "Where are you going?" she asked.

I walked past her. "Jack's room." I said.

She scoffed. "I've been up here for like an hour, he hasn't come out. Good luck trying to get him out." She sneered, crossing her arms.

What exaggeration, it's only been like 20 minutes.

I ignored that comment and went over to Jack's room anyway. I looked behind me to see Melissa was standing there, watching me with her arms crossed.

I didn't mind. I think she's trying to prove to me that he won't open up the door. Yet here I am.

I tried opening the door but it was locked. I furiously shook the doorknob, letting Jack know I was here. "Go away Melissa." He said.

"It's me." I said. "Open the door, please?" I said pleadingly. "If you don't want me to ask what happened back there, fine. I won't ask. But at least let me in."

I waited by the door for a few seconds, waiting for him to at least give me an answer. "See, I told you." Melissa said triumphantly.

A few more seconds passed by before I heard the click of a lock unlocking. I looked over my shoulder to look at Melissa, who was standing there with her eyes wide open. The door opened and I looked back in front of me and saw Jack looking at me like a lost puppy.

I had to admit, it was kind of adorable.

I walked in and he closed the door behind him, locking it so no one else would come in, but I didn't fail to see Melissa stomp down the stairs. He turned around to face me, except he didn't look me in the eye. I was still curious as to what January 23rd was, but Jack looked sad and depressed right now and I had a feeling he wasn't going to talk anytime soon.

I grabbed his hand in both of mine and kissed it. I drew circles with my thumb on his hand, comforting him. He sighed and slowly leaned forward and set his head on my shoulder, putting his free arm around my waist. With my left hand I brought it around Jack, rubbing his back soothingly. "Thanks…I needed that…" he breathed. He seemed to melt into my hold and I smiled at that. "No problem."

After a while I suggested we go sit down on his bed. Jack agreed and we just kind of sat there in comfortable silence. We had the TV on and watched cartoons but I doubt Jack was doing much of watching. Every time I looked at him, he was lost in his thought.

I was just basically there to cheer him up a little, comforting him on something I don't know about. Random thoughts went through my head on what it could be. _'Is it because of something that happened in his life? Maybe it's about someone in his life?'_ I started to think, and then something hit me.

_'What if it's about his ex or something?! Maybe this was her birthday, or better yet this was the day they became a couple or something! I see how it is, I'm not good enough, is that what it is?!'_ I mentally yelled at him. _'Wait…why am I getting so worked up over this…it's not as if I really like him back or something…right?'_

My body started stiffening but I didn't know Jack could feel it too. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack turn his head to face me. "What's wrong babe?" he asked.

I looked at him and just smiled. "Nothing…"

"Oh come on, don't pull that card on me. I saw that look on your face. It couldn't have been nothing that was disappointing you." He said.

I looked him in the eye but and then sighed. "I was wondering…why this day is so bad for you…and I began thinking that it was because of your ex, like a day you two got together or maybe even her birthday and stuff…" I said.

Jack was silent for 3 seconds before he burst out laughing. I looked at him confused but he just continued laughing. "What?" I asked.

He covered his mouth to keep from laughing but it still came out. I glared at him. "What!" I yelled.

"Hahaha you really think I'd mope around cause of that?" he said. I blushed embarrassingly and looked away from him, crossing my arms.

His laughing died down and he put his arms around me, pulling me closer. "Don't worry; I'd never get depressed about that. Especially when I have such a lovely girlfriend." He said. I started to smile. And then I looked at him, grinning. "Okay, good." I said as he returned to his original spot, holding my hand.

He seemed a bit happier than last time so I guess that added a few points to my ego. I smirked and rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't want to pry him of whatever was getting him down today, but I was still curious.

Guess I just have to wait until he's ready or thinks I'm trustworthy enough to tell me.

He played around with my hair as my head rested on his shoulder, arm around his waist. This felt…right. Almost like it was meant to be. I know this wasn't my purpose in this relationship, but somehow these feelings keep coming back to me whenever we're together. It feels natural.

I mentally sighed. I have to shake these feelings off and stick to the game plan. I just closed my eyes and basked in the moment.

We were like this, watching TV in silence for a while before I went to go get us lunch. Everyone was wondering why I was gone for so long and I told them that he really needs some cheering up. The rest of the time I spent with Jack in his room. Though I got annoyed at how messy his room was and I began cleaning it up for him.

Hey, I'm not that much of a clean freak but sometimes messy stuff irritates me so much that I have no other choice but to clean it up. Jack seemed to be amused at this trait of mine but he didn't say anything against it.

His mind seemed to be off of whatever today meant and I was glad for that, but he still didn't tell me why today was such a big deal. And no one else told me why it was such a big deal either, just to respect his privacy.

I respected the fact that they're all good friends of his, and keep things secret that he doesn't want anyone else to know, but I can't help if it got on my nerves a little. I'm getting very curious now.

But I'll just let it slide for now.

* * *

I think this P.O.V of Karen's cleaned the slate about questions regarding Karen breaking Jack's heart, yes?

And again, if you have any more questions, leave it in the reviews, also comments, revision suggestions, predictions, what you think might make the fanfic better, etc etc… :D

I always love when you people do predictions or things that make my fanfic better, because actually it does make my story better. And I've actually gotten a few ideas from the reviews themselves. ;D

And today's random question: what is your favorite color?

Alright guys, I will upload the next chapter tomorrow, Sunday. And I reassure you, that tomorrow's chapter is longer than today's.


	12. Chapter 11: Perfect Day For A Swim

Hey guys! New chapter! :D

But unfortunately, this is where I left of my story, so you're probably going to have to wait a few days before I start uploading my next chapter.

I have to perfectify my story to get it to go completely how I planned it to go, otherwise it would be pointless.

But, like I said in the last chapter, this was going to be a longer chapter.

Also I'm going to reveal why January 23rd was such a bad day for Jack ;D

And I have good news: my flu is wearing off! I do still have a small stuffy nose and some coughing problems during the night, but other than that I'm good! So that means I should be updating frequently, if I don't get writers block. Hopefully that wouldn't happen.

Disclaimer: eh, you people already know it, why do I continue to repeat this in different words?

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_His mind seemed to be off of whatever today meant and I was glad for that, but he still didn't tell me why today was such a big deal. And no one else told me why it was such a big deal either, just to respect his privacy._

_I respected the fact that they're all good friends of his, and keep things secret that he doesn't want anyone else to know, but I can't help if it got on my nerves a little. I'm getting very curious now._

_But I'll just let it slide for now._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Perfect Day For A Swim**

**Four days later**

The last four days were just perfect. The best days of my life now that I think about it. I had no worries whatsoever.

Not only that but Jack opened up to me and told me why January 23rd was so important.

That was the day his little sister died.

She was younger than Alexa by three years. 10 years old and she died. And he thinks it's his fault. He told me the story of how 3 years ago, he went to go play with his sister out on the frozen lake nearby but for whatever incident the lake started cracking with them on it. His sister was right in the middle of the cracks. Jack throughout all this tried to make her laugh and smile.

And he told her not worry because he promised her everything would be alright. And so through a game he managed to get himself off the cracks so he could better save her but it was too late for him. The cracks opened and his sister fell into the stinging freezing cold water.

Jack went in after her to save her but when he got her out she had already swallowed too much water and her body was freezing. They took her to a hospital but she died there of Hypothermia and Jack blames himself for it from then on.

And you know his star necklace? Yeah, well his sister gave it to him on his birthday and he's had it on him ever since, it being the only memory of her he has.

My heart went out to him. I did not think something so tragic happened on that day. Being a sentimental idiot, I sympathized with him and I was dramatically sad throughout the entire day.

I can't help it; things like this really get to me.

But anyway, after that, Jack and I's relationship has developed a lot. And for past few days too.

And now everyone else knows about our relationship, thanks to Ron…

***Flashback to 3 days ago***

Jack pulled me against him into a kiss. I responded by immediately kissing back and bringing my arms around his neck.

We were in the kitchen; making out behind everyone else's back. Well I was Jack's secret girlfriend. What do you expect? It would be kind of a lot for everyone if we just kissed randomly right there. I bet everyone would feel like the 3rd wheel in that moment.

We were only a few seconds into the kiss when suddenly-

"AH-HA! I KNEW IT!" Ron shouted. The sound of a camera went off after. Jack broke the kiss and we both looked towards Ron's direction. He was looking at his phone with a smirk.

He took a picture…

I was about to pull away from Jack, but he didn't let that happen. So I just stood there in Jack's grip as Ron smirked to himself.

"I knew it! There was something going on with you two!" he yelled.

"Yeah. So." Jack admitted.

Ron didn't catch that since he was too busy calling everyone else to come and check out his 'biggest discovery yet'

"Guys! Look at this!" he screamed. Jack slowly pulled away, standing next to me. Everyone slowly filed into the kitchen next to Ron as he shoved his phone in everyone's faces.

"See! See! I told you guys!" he yelled.

"Actually, you never told us anything…" Alexa said as Chloe agreed.

"Whatever! I was still right!" Ron triumphantly said.

Chloe got a hold of his phone and she squealed excitedly. "Aww! You two look so cute together!" she said, smirking at me.

She handed the phone to Alan who was next to her so she could come over to me. Isla grabbed it next and squealed happily, acting as if she was about to faint from the cuteness. Melissa saw over Isla's shoulders and seemed to be angry at this but she just rolled her eyes and left, back towards the living room. Next, Bunny saw. He made a noise. "I am so sorry for your unfortunate luck to be ended up with this dumbass right here." Bunny said, pointing to Jack.

Jack and Bunny had an argument in the middle of the kitchen while we all just ignored them. After a while, you get pretty used to their fighting.

Chloe then grabbed both of my hands and pulled me away from Jack. "We have some chatting to do now." She said.

I just smiled and followed after her. We sat down on the dining table and she began asking me to tell her everything.

So since she was like the closest person to me other than Jack here, I began telling her the story of how Jack confessed to me a few days ago. Isla and Alexa joined in on the conversation.

They squealed and Chloe told me how cute we were and saying how she wishes Ron was romantic sometimes like that. I just laughed.

"You and Ron look cute together too, Hermione!"

"Will you stop calling me that!?"

"Why? Hermione's pretty, just like you. And you both are dating a guy named Ron." I said to her as she just rolled her eyes.

***Flashback over***

Yeah, so that's what happened.

But it looks like Jack doesn't mind anymore that everyone knows so I'm cool with it too.

Oh and the best thing happened…

Jack let me borrow his laptop! Whoo!

I finally got my time on the internet! I caught up with my TV shows and Tumblr stuff and even checked my Facebook for a few seconds. I saw like a million notifications. I signed off immediately though. I didn't want any contact with anyone yet.

And after that I went to YouTube and played some songs. I'm not singing or humming to entertain myself for once.

And then after that I deleted his search history and gave his laptop back to him.

Glad I got that. I really needed interaction with internet.

Anyway, back to me and Jack's relationship. I honestly think we've gotten closer and undeniably I have to say that I'm attracted to Jack. If not entirely, some part of me is.

I sighed. I've stopped trying to stop these feelings. That doesn't mean I entirely like them though.

But I guess I have to deal with that.

"Yoo! Karen!" I heard Ron's voice ring from downstairs.

"Yeah? What's up?" I said, walking down the attic stairs to Ron who was at the bottom.

"The weathers nice and all, so we're all going swimming out back in the pool. Wanna join us?" he asked. I didn't hate the idea… I guess a swim would be okay.

"Sure. Let's go!" I said to him.

"No swimsuit?" he asked.

"No thank you. Not into those kind of things. I'll just swim in my clothes." I shrugged. "Be right back, I'll grab my towel." I said, running upstairs to grab the towel I used for a shower. It'll come in handy for when I want to dry off my face and hair.

When I got downstairs I saw Ron and Chloe making out. She was already in her swim suit I believe. But she had a pale yellow hoodie on to keep her warm and covered up.

I bet Ron and Chloe know I was here. Walking up or down the stairs aren't exactly quiet with the creaking going on. Yet Ron and Chloe were still making out. I wouldn't classify that as rated R kissing but it wasn't normal kissing either.

Stepping off the last stair, letting the staircase go back up, I walked towards them, keeping a good few feet distance from them. "Ah, the perfect 3rd wheel spot." I said. Ron and Chloe stopped kissing and smirked at me. I laughed.

"So, where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Here." I heard Alexa say. She came out of her room next and then Alan and Sandy came out of their rooms. Bunny came out next wearing his swimming shorts with a towel on his shoulder. Melissa came out next wearing a one-piece swimsuit, covered by her jacket.

"Hey, where's Aiden?" Alexa asked.

"He went out an hour ago I think to do something. I don't know, he didn't say." Ron said with a shrug. "What about Jack?" I added, realizing Jack wasn't here.

"Aw, look who misses me." I heard yours truly say.

His right arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to his side. I looked to my left and found Jack smirking down at me. "Where's your swimsuit?" he asked, eyeing me. His gaze fell on Chloe afterwards.

"Chloe, you didn't let her borrow one of yours!?" he asked with fake shock.

"Perv." I heard Bunny mumble. He took the word right out of my mouth.

Amused, I rolled my eyes at Jack but smirked nonetheless. "I don't want to wear a swimsuit. I don't swing that way, princess." I said to him, keeping up my smirk. I looked back at everyone else who looked at us amused.

"Okay, let's go out before it starts raining." I said. "It always rains when I'm going to do some outdoor activity. Karma…" I said as Alexa and Chloe laughed.

"But I thought you were an indoor person." Alexa said.

I shrugged. "I am but we used to have a trampoline. You get why I'd go outside." I said, and they nodded in understanding.

"Alright then. Let's go!" I said. We all went down the stairs and went to the back door out to the pool. All the while Jack still had his arm around me, protectively.

When we got outside, I balled my towel up and threw it on a chair and got out of Jack's grip. "CANNON BALL!" I screamed as I ran towards the pool. I noticed that it looked slippery so I was careful. When I got a foot away from the pool I jumped and hugged my knees up to my chest, circling my arms around my legs. I sucked in a large amount of air at the last minute, closing my eyes as I felt the familiar cool feeling overcome me when I hit the water.

I opened my eyes slightly, squinting them as my eyes slowly adjusted to the underwater vision. I exercised my eyes for a few seconds before I resurfaced for air. I looked up at everyone, shaking my hair away from my face; acting somewhat like a dog would do when it got wet. I grinned up at everyone who glared at me. Most of them were soaking wet. Jack didn't seem to mind though.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Chloe said. She slipped into the pool from the stairs and splashed my face with water. She laughed as I wiped the water from my eyes. We were having a water war before Ron slowly slipped in from behind Chloe and made a face that told me not to tell her anything.

With my eyes I approved and then at the same time we splashed Chloe from front and behind. She squealed and shuddered feeling the water hit her front and back side. She turned around and playfully glared at Ron who grinned and swam to the other side of the pool going underneath the net.

I watched them with a smile, noting how cute their relationship was.

Alexa and Sandy were playing beach ball volley ball on either side from the net, Bunny lay on one of the poolside chairs, where the sunlight hit, listening to music through his iPod, Melissa also sat on one of the poolside chairs in the sunlight, probably to get a tan, while Alan sat on his green floater chair with sunglasses on.

I lay on my back, letting the water help me float. I could feel some of the water tickle my ears a little so I put my hands underneath my head and floated by wherever the water carried me.

Soon after I heard Jack's voice call my name. I opened my eyes and saw him standing on the edge next to me, shirtless and pant less. Of course, he wasn't fully naked, he had those shorts on. He wasn't shirtless or pantless when he came out of his room a few minutes ago.

I was ashamed to admit I scanned his body. I realized what I was doing when an 'ahem' was heard from Jack. I looked back to his face with a slow blush growing on my cheeks, knowing that he knew I was checking him out.

That embarrassment disappeared quickly when I saw a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. He went back a few steps and came forward. My eyes widened in realization as I went into my normal floating position.

"No! No, Jack-!" I started, preparing myself to swim away, but it was already too late. He cannon balled right next to me, sending most of the water splashing onto my face. My eyes were closed but I knew Jack resurfaced. I can almost see that stupid grin on his face.

I pumped air out from my mouth, allowing the water that made its way into my mouth earlier, to escape like a fountain. Jack full on laughed at me while I wiped my face.

I glared at Jack and crossed my arms in a pout. My legs moving slowly underneath the water to keep my balanced. I could feel my shirt slowly lifting from the water but I didn't care.

But my anger quickly subsided. I found myself staring at him, taking in his angelic features. His hair wasn't its usual mess, because of his hair being wet; it stuck to the sides of his face.

And not to mention his naturally beautiful brown eyes, complimented with the sunlight reflecting off of his skin.

To put it simply, he looked beautiful right now.

I blushed at where my thoughts were going. I tore by gaze away from Jack forcibly, calming my beating heart down mentally. When I was calm enough I looked back at him, expecting that annoying smirk of his. But it wasn't there.

When I looked back at him I saw he was staring at me too. Except this time he didn't smirk that knowing smirk. He didn't say a sarcastic comment relating me checking him out. This time he didn't embarrass me. This time, he just let me stare, smiling at me genuinely.

He pushed himself closer to me and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was passionate, yes, but soft and sweet in its own way. And it killed me inside knowing that I liked it. But I allowed it to happen because I was supposed to be acting but mostly because I liked it.

I felt him slightly grin into the kiss and that made my heart flutter, though I didn't understand why.

When he broke apart, I grinned at him. And when he least expected it, I splashed his face with water. I laughed at him while I quickly swam away, going underwater only to resurface again on the other side of the net.

"Pool volleyball! Let's go! Me, Alan, Alexa, and Ron verses Sandy, Hermione, Jack, Melissa, and Bunny!" I shouted, going over to the other side.

"What'd you call me?!" I heard Chloe yell. I just turned my back to her, amused at her reaction.

"No thanks." Melissa said, crossing her legs on the chair. 'Well at least the team would be even now?' I thought, trying to be optimistic.

"Ehh…not in the mood." Alan said, drinking out of a glass. 'Dammit.'

I pouted before I went over to him and splashed his upper body with water. Shocked, he shook his head and looked at me. I could tell he was glaring at me from under the sunglasses he wore. He took them off and then I saw his glare, as he cleaned off his sunglasses, his eyes never leaving my face.

I grinned. I loved messing with him. He reminds me of a certain older brother of mine.

"Aw, come on Al! Don't ruin the fun!" I said, pleading him with my best puppy eyes. He tsked and put his now dry sunglasses back on; sitting back in the position he was in before.

"I've seen hippos do cuter expressions." He joked.

I fumed. "Are you calling me a hippo?!" I screamed at him. It was his turn to smirk this time.

"Fine! Don't play, but just be the score keeper or something." I said. He flicked his wrist at me and I took that as a yes. I swam back to everyone.

"Bunny!" I shouted at him. He didn't respond, most likely because he had his earphones on. I sighed. Why does this have to get complicated…?

I swam over to the edge and got his attention my splashing water onto his legs. I would have full on splashed him but I had a feeling he'd get pissed if water got on his iPod. I know because I would have been if I was in his place.

"What?" he asked, drying off his soaked legs, pulling out his left earphone so he can hear me. I smiled at him. "We're playing pool volleyball, wanna join us?" I asked with a smile, leaning on the edge.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." He said.

I shrugged. "Alright then. Suit yourself." I said. Well I guess it was okay, now we had even teams. Well if two of the three not playing joined, there would have been even teams too, but apparently they're too good for pool volleyball…

"Alright, I'm choosing teams. Me, Sandy, and Ron against Jack, Alexa, and Chloe." I said with a smirk.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ron and Jack talking. "Trade? You be with your girlfriend and I'll be with mine." Is what I overheard.

"Hell no! That's the point in the teams I chose! So you wouldn't be with your girlfriend." I yelled, pointing a finger at them to let them know I was talking to them.

"You did this on purpose!" Jack said, pointing an accusing finger at me.

I smirked. "Yep. And what of it." I asked.

"Chloe! Are you going to allow this?!" Ron screamed to his girlfriend.

She smirked. "Sorry Ronny, I'm going with Karen's idea this time."

Ron looked dejected for a few seconds with a playful hurt expression on his face before he swam back to our side of the pool.

Jack on the other hand fumed for a few seconds before he smirked. "Then how about we make a bet?" he asked, swimming closer. I eyed him. "What kind of bet?" I asked. He made his way in front of me as he smirked.

"First team with 10 points wins, and they get any member of the other team to become their slave for an entire day, no complaints. Or else we all get to grab you and throw you into the pool at any random time." He smirked.

"Alright. Agreed." I said, holding my hand out to him. He shook it and smirked at me. The bet was on.

We swam back to our spots, my team having the ball. I served first and get the ball to hit the water. Chloe didn't allow that to happen. And because she was the closest to the ball, she quickly hit it upwards. Alexa, knowing what to do, she quickly went over and knocked the ball over in our territory. Sandy swung on it with both arms really hard and the ball went flying up over the roof of the house.

We all stared at Sandy in shock as he offered us a small timid smile. "A little less Karate power in the hit next time, Sandy." Ron said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I'll get it." Alexa said as she got out of the pool. She went around the house and came back with the ball in a minute.

"Our serve." She said, jumping into the pool. From the back, she served it as best as she could, getting it over the net but not far enough for me or Sandy to get. And since Ron was up front, he hit it over the fence in kind of a slam dunk, getting us one point.

I smirked at Jack who was now up front where Chloe was at. Chloe was at the serving area with Alexa in the opposite corner with Jack up front.

He tossed the ball to us and I served again. The game went on like this for the next 10 minutes before we were on a 9 to 9 tie, or so our judge Alan says. Even Bunny was now watching, amused by our situation. Well he did say he'd love to see Jack be someone's slave for 3 days.

Their friends/enemies relationship they have is really amusing to me.

I sighed. This was actually a very intense battle. I was up next for serve, Ron as of right now was about to serve, and Sandy was guard up front.

Ron tossed the ball over the net with a serve and Alexa hit it right over the edge, allowing sandy to hit it back. It went on like this for a few seconds before the ball came flying my way.

Here it was. The finishing strike… Maybe. The sun shone down on me, partially blocking my vision. My palms were sweaty and it wasn't cause of the water.

My heart was racing as I brought my hands up in front of my face. Here it was. All or nothing.

I felt as if I was making this a little more dramatic than it should be…

The ball came nearer and with my fingertips, I pushed the ball back and over the net. I smiled. At least I got it over the net.

I saw Chloe swimming to get it but she only hit it upwards. Jack, not wanting to lose, hit it with one arm over the net.

"Redo!" Bunny yelled. We all stopped and looked at him, Sandy managing to hit the ball on the other side.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You can't hit the ball with one arm, dumbass."

Jack rolled his eyes. The ball was tossed back to our side and in less than a minute the winners were decided.

Chloe managed a slip up and accidentally let the ball slip behind her and Alexa not foreseeing this, missed it.

"And we have a winner!" Alan said un-enthusiastically.

He went back to doing his own thing as Bunny smirked at Jack. "Now you get to be a slave" he stated.

Jack glared at him and crossed his arms. I smirked. "Oookay, so I chose my slave to be…" I said, pretending to think who I would choose. "Jack." I said to him.

Ron chose Chloe and Sandy was left with Alexa, although they were being good sports and giving each other handshakes and nice comments and just being the same. I had a feeling that Alexa is not going to end up doing slave work after this.

Ron though, he seemed to be planning something out.

Well whatever kind of work my team members were thinking up was definitely going to be entertaining for everyone else to watch. I know mine would.

* * *

So guys, I would first of all like to apologize for skipping days in this story. But I can't help it, I just have zero ideas for that time period.

Anyway, I have good news for you: the fanfic is finally about to reach its climax. Maybe in the next chapter or the chapter after that, but definitely in either of those some drama is gonna be added.

I am actually very excited! :D

Who else is excited?

Okay, and you all know what I want to hear in my reviews. :D

And todays random question: Would you rather have the ability to fly, or have the ability to breathe underwater and why?

Have a good day you guys! Or night, depending on when you're reading this. :D


	13. Chapter 12: Slowly Realizing

Okay so this is another looong chapter. Some of the other longer chapters would beat this one, but this one is still a long chapter.

This is it. The big moment we've been all waiting for…

"What is it?" you say?

Well you have to find out! Muahahahahaha!

I apologize for not updating; this week has been kind of hectic for me. I have Japanese classes and every day this week we had tests. Well we had 56 words all in all to study but we did 11 words each day so I had to study to remember those every night, and then I had a math test to study for. Plus catch up on the stuff I missed from last week.

So somehow, here I am, finished with chapter 12. :D

I also wanted to say… has anyone heard of that movie "Warm Bodies"? That zombie one? :D well I am just so excited to see it! Nicholas Hoult and Dave Franco both in one movie! This is gonna be good!

I feel as obsessed about this movie as I was when I saw the trailer for ROTG XD

And also: I am going to the movies to see it! Whoo! *explodes with excitement*

Disclaimer: too dope to be sued. Lol jks, don't sue me. I don't own ROTG.

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_Jack glared at him and crossed his arms. I smirked. "Oookay, so I chose my slave to be…" I said, pretending to think who I would choose. "Jack." I said to him._

_Ron chose Chloe and Sandy was left with Alexa, although they were being good sports and giving each other handshakes and nice comments and just being the same. I had a feeling that Alexa is not going to end up doing slave work after this._

_Ron though, he seemed to be planning something out._

_Well whatever kind of work my team members were thinking up was definitely going to be entertaining for everyone else to watch. I know mine would._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Slowly Realizing**

**Two days later**

I planned on effectively using Jack as my slave throughout the day yesterday. So whenever he tried to be affectionate with me, I would tease him by telling him to do something for me. So when Aiden came home that evening, he was sure as hell surprised that Jack was actually doing work. But we filled him in on what was going on and he just sat back and watched the stuff we made our slaves do.

As I suspected, Sandy didn't allow Alexa to do anything for him. He declared that she was supposed to be his slave so he can do whatever he wanted, so he let her go. What a noble decision…

Ron didn't do much ordering around as I did, but he did some stuff, like ask for some food or stuff like that.

I made Jack get me food, massage my shoulders, give me a piggy-back ride around the house, and just deliberately got him pissed off. Of course I would stop most of the time so he could rest and do what it was he wanted to do. But he would get mad at me when I didn't allow him to kiss or cuddle with me. As much as I wanted to, I didn't allow him. What I wanted more was to see how he would react because quite frankly, it was fun.

And not to mention Bunny's endless amusement. He walked around with his digital camera taking pictures, calling this "a day to remember", which only annoyed Jack. I bet in every single picture Bunny took, Jack was either concentrating on something else, or was scowling at Bunny.

And this one time he refused and said he "quit" his slave work…

***Flashback***

"No! I quit!" Jack yelled, slumping onto the sofa with a scowl and a sour expression on his face.

"Are you sure Jack?" I asked him with a smirk.

"_Damn_ sure." He said.

"Alright then. Guys?" I said towards Bunny and Aiden. They understood my stare and the two of them went over to Jack and grabbed him, picking him up. As he struggled in their grips, I laughed. We all walked towards the back door and on 3 we swung him back and forth until we let him go to fly into the pool.

We saw the splash and we all burst out laughing. He came out seconds later with a pissed off expression and at the same time, a camera flash behind me went off. Knowing it was Bunny, I just stifled a laugh.

"I hate you guys…" Jack said. "And Karen…are you Satan?" he asked, to which I smirked.

"Maybe~" I jokingly said, going over to him, holding out my hand to help him out of the pool. He grabbed my hand and smirked.

I don't know _why_ I didn't foresee this happening, but after he grabbed my hand, he pulled me into the pool with him. I heard Jack's laughter as I resurfaced in the pool. We had a splashing war for a few minutes before the two of us dragged our soaking wet bodies inside the house to clean up and change clothes before we get sick.

***Flashback over***

So yeah, after that experience, Jack decided he's going back to becoming my slave. Doesn't mean he liked it, though. But the day after, Jack attacked my lips with a rough and needy kiss. I didn't necessarily stop him either. Like I said earlier, I've stopped trying to deny and hide these feelings I have for Jack.

What I don't understand is how he managed to stop my hatred for him from that one night and manage to be one of the best things that has ever happened to me in my life. As much as my past self must hate to hear me say it, but it's true. I really like Jack Overland.

It just so happens that we have similar taste in music, have the same sense of humor, we got to know each other better personally, and we understand each other. He told me more about this "business" and gang of his, even though I told him that I thought that they were more of a family than a gang. I felt like these feelings I had for him seemed mutual, and I've never felt this way about any other guy I've ever met before.

Sometimes, when I'm alone in my room in the night, trying to find sleep, these thoughts would make their way into my mind and each time I would just think about my plan. I would try to force myself not to think about them. But I felt like I couldn't escape these thoughts…

What am I going to do?

(Jack's P.O.V)

"Hello?" I asked over the phone line on my 2nd private phone. Good thing I was in my room when the phone rang, I would never have had heard it downstairs.

"I have the money." The person said. A familiar voice, at that.

My eyebrows rose in shock, for I did not expect him to be calling me today. "Zander," I said, leaning on the wall beside me.

"I have the money. I collected them all. Now give me back my little sister." He said, almost threateningly, to me.

I felt a wave of uneasiness wash over me and I was left silent. "Hey! Did you hear me!?" his yelling brought me back.

"O-oh, right. Of course. Um…bring the money to the same spot and I'll bring Karen." I said to him. I heard a gruff "good." Come from the other end. He asked me what time and where we would show up and I told him that I would call him later for it. I hung up immediately and sighed.

I knew this day eventually would have come but…I didn't want it to. The past month here with Karen have been perfect… I was truly and sincerely happy for the first time in a long time since that incident 3 years ago and I don't want to let that slip away from me.

If I let her go now, I felt like I would never be able to see her again. And that scared me.

I just stood there for a few minutes, thinking about how my life changed because of her and what it would be like to live without her.

I couldn't image it. I just couldn't.

Memories of the good times I've had with her flashed through my mind and I unconsciously smiled.

And in those moments…I realized I loved her.

I really need to tell Karen this. But the question is, is this too soon?

I mean, we've only dated for like 2 or 3 weeks but I've known her for a month. But through all the times together I think I really like her. And even I'm not that stupid; I knew that Zander would get the money to me. It's been a month already, and he has obtained all the money.

So I want to tell her now before it's too late.

I don't think I've ever been serious with anyone in my entire life.

After a few minutes of thinking, I made up my mind. I'll tell her today then. As soon as possible, in fact.

I smiled to myself, feeling a sudden burst of energy. She was either in the attic or downstairs with everyone else. I decided to check downstairs first. She wasn't downstairs, so I went to the attic. I pulled the rope to the attic and walked up the stairs slowly. My heart was thumping wildly, but I didn't understand why. I've said that to her so many times already but in a jokey, not serious kind of way. And we're already dating so that made things easier, in a way.

I saw her seated on her bed, intently reading a book. "Hey Jack." She said, not even looking away from her book.

I smiled. I went over to her and sat down on her bed. She stopped reading her book and smiled at me, setting it down next to her as she sat up to look at me more clearly.

"I have to tell you something…" I said. She nodded, bringing her knees up her chest and setting her head on it, wrapping her arms around her legs and locking her fingers together.

"Shoot." She said.

I exhaled deeply. "Okay so I know I've said this before, but just hear me out…" I started. She stared at me, giving me that look that she's listening and said 'go ahead and talk'.

So I did. "I know we've been dating for like 2 weeks now and I've known you for a month… but I love you…I really mean it Karen." I said with sincere eyes. Her expression softened but she let me continue talking. "And I know that's not normally a time that would take someone to fall in love with someone else, but our circumstances are different and I feel like I know you. And I find myself attracted to you. And it's not some kind of normal attraction because I haven't felt this way towards any other girl I've met before and I can feel it getting stronger everyday…so after a really long time of thinking I've come to the conclusion that…I'm in love with you…" I said.

I've been avoiding her gaze while I was talking because quite frankly I'm afraid I'd just lose all confidence and stop talking when my eyes meet her piercing brown eyes. But in that last part when I said that I was in love with her, I did turn to look at her right in the eyes.

"I feel as if I'm making this a bigger deal than it should be for some reason…but I can't deny what's true. And what's true is this feeling I have. I really love you Karen. I really do…" I said, finishing my speech.

(Karen's P.O.V)

"I really love you Karen… I really do…" Jack said.

My eyes were wide, staring at him. I felt speechless.

I did it… I got him to fall for me…

My heart was either beating from exhilaration or nervousness. Maybe even both.

Now's my moment. Now I can pay him back for that time. But something stopped me from telling him.

Do I really want this?

I actually felt a lot of emotions in that confession he just gave me. I felt a surge of happiness… excitement… calmness… trust… friendship… and love…

Now thinking with my heart… does it really want this? Do I really want this to happen? Because if I really did, I would have felt a different happiness. I would have felt smug. So… should I really do this?

_'Psh, what are you talking about! He almost raped you that night. Did you forget how terrified you were? How scared and naked you felt? How badly you wanted to leave here? Did you forget all of that?'_ a voice in the back of my head said.

_'No…but I feel like I changed him…like_ really_ changed him…'_

_'He's joking, okay? Guys fake feelings. You know better than breaking down your walls. You've already been betrayed once by Derrick. Or did you forget that, too?'_

Memories of Derrick flashed in my head. Derrick was my boyfriend in my sophomore year. I liked him, I really did, but then I caught him cheating on me after school.

I was going home and bid Derrick goodbye. But when I got on my bus I realized quickly that I forgot something in one of my classes. I knew I had a few minutes to spare so I ran into the school but right around the corner, in the middle of the empty hallways, I saw him there. With another girl. Pushed against the lockers. Making out roughly.

I still remember the pain I felt when I saw him there. Tears stung my eyes but I forced myself to run away. I was weak then and I didn't know how to deal with that so I turned around and ran. Forgetting about the thing I left, I went back to my bus.

Trying to hold back my tears and pain on the bus when all I wanted to do was to break down crying was the hardest thing I probably ever did. I was okay at hiding my feelings back then. But now, I'm damn good at hiding my emotions.

So the next day when I saw him, I broke up with him. In public. And so nonchalantly at that. He was ticked off. People he knew saw this and it spread around but boy was he embarrassed.

And after that, I build up my walls. I became stronger yet stayed the same old me. I haven't changed, I just know better now.

_'Just do it. Trust yourself. You don't want to end up the same way you did 2 years ago, do you?'_

_'No…no I don't.'_

I looked at him in the eye and smirked. And after that, I laughed. He stared at me confused and when I finished laughing I smirked at him.

"Oh my god…I can't believe this is actually happening…" I said, wiping my tears away from laughing. He was still looking at me confused.

"I…what?" Jack asked.

"Don't you get it? It was all a joke to me!" I said in his face. With those few sentences, I felt my own heart break. Guilt was the only thing I felt in the pit of my stomach but I knew it was too late now. So I kept going.

His eyes were wide in shock, looking at me with still a little bit of confusion.

I stood up and paced the floor in front of him, telling him everything. "Remember that day Zander called and you handed me the phone? Then you slapped me and almost raped me. You know how I felt? I felt weak. Fragile. Scared. Terrified. Naked. Alone. There was no one there to comfort me. You mentally scarred me for the rest of my life in less than 5 minutes and you barely knew it." I said.

Jack looked down. "I…I know what I did was wrong and…I've been trying to make up for that night…" Jack mumbled. I heard his voice cracking but I ignored it and continued talking.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't think that helped much, huh. You can't change the past Jack." I said to him. "So you know what I did that night? You know what I said? I _vowed_ that I would put you in your place. Well obviously I couldn't rape you so I went with the next big thing that was close to what I felt. A heartbreak. I decided I'd get you to fall in love with me from the start. And, it actually worked! I got you to fall for me!" I stated smugly.

I looked at Jack. He looked broken. His eyes were slightly watery but mostly he was shocked.

"I never loved you Jack…it was all a game." I said, looking at him right in the eye when I said that.

After that, his eyes changed. They seemed dead. No life detected through them. He was just staring into empty space now. I smirked, but inwardly screamed at my mind and body to stop this and go to him. Lie in his arms and tell him that I was lying. That I _did_ love him. But it was like someone was possessing me. I couldn't stop talking.

"I guess this is the end of our relationship…goodbye Jack." I said to him, walking towards the staircase. I walked down the stairs and then quickly fast walked down the hallway and went into the nearest bathroom. I locked the door behind me and turn the lights on. I bite my lip. I felt something slide down my cheeks at a fast rate before I realized I was crying. I slid my back down against the wall, letting my tears silently flow out, not even trying to hold them back.

I tried wiped the tears away but it wasn't of any use. They kept coming, over and over. I swallowed the lump in my throat and inhaled and exhaled to try and calm myself down. My heart was thumping wildly and not in the good way.

It was breaking.

Crying.

Hurt.

I didn't think it would hurt this bad. I started off hating his guts, so why do I feel like shit after I paid him back for that night?

I got him back for it so why do I feel this way?

I choked on my tears and covered my face in my knees. Even though I ask myself these questions, my heart already seems to know the answer to that.

Through all the acting and time I spent with him, my main goal was to break his heart by getting him to fall for me. But what did I end up doing?

Falling for him in the end.

My heart wouldn't stop hurting and the tears kept spilling. I hurt Jack even more than I expected. Did you see his face? He looked emotionally dead. Like a walking corpse. And it kills me inside knowing I'm the one who did that to him.

Why did I have to do this?

Especially when I know I love him.

I don't deserve Jack's love. I basically just stomped all over his heart and threw it in the trash. But my pride just had to get in the way. The pride and ego I had grew over the course of the 2 years and just got in the way and I ended up hurting both of us in the end.

All the memories of the good times we've had together instantly flashed through my mind like a movie.

So I cried.

**10 minutes later**

A good straight 10 minutes of crying later I finally stood up and wiped my soggy cheeks and sore red eyes.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit. My hair was a mess because of me running my hand through it over and over. My eyes were bloodshot like I haven't slept for weeks. I looked like I aged 10 years because of my appearance.

I sighed and turned on the water faucet. I let the cold water pool in my hands before I splashed them onto my face, particularly my eyes.

This was usually a routine I go through every time I cry. I would splash my face with cold water and wipe my eyes softly and that seemed to help get the redness out. Then I would walk out of the bathroom like nothing happened and continue smiling.

I sniffled and wiped my face with a towel and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

Most of the redness was out and my cheeks returned to their normal complexion. But my eyes showed anything but happiness.

I sighed. It was good enough for a start. I'm usually really good at hiding my pain and sadness. I sighed and decided to splash my face with water one last time before I finally walked out of the bathroom.

I went downstairs and looked around. Jack wasn't here. Half of me was glad he wasn't here and the other half was disappointed he wasn't here.

I walked towards the sofa of the living room to sit down. Just then I saw Jack come out of the kitchen. My breath hitched.

His normal shining brown eyes now looked like the color gray. Total and utter darkness. And his brown hair was also a mess. He looked dead and broken.

He walked towards the stairs and dragged himself up them lazily, preoccupied with his mind. He didn't even notice me here.

And suddenly, the pain came crashing down on me again. I blinked back tears and bit my lip, sitting on the sofa. A few minutes later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Alan.

I forced a smile on my face. "Hey Al, what's up?" I asked.

"Come with me for a sec." he said, walking towards the front door. I raised my eyebrow and got up, following behind him.

He went towards his car, motioning for him to get in the front seat. He sat inside the driver's seat as I confusedly sat in the passenger's seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said, starting his car.

I put on my seatbelt and lay back on the seat, listening to the music from the radio. The drive to wherever we were going was silent, but I felt as if it were a comfortable silence.

I'm not sure I can tell comfortable silence from awkward silence in most cases. I usually spend my time alone in my room and the silence is welcoming to me, but to another person it might be awkward. Seeing as how Alan doesn't socialize as much like the next guy, I doubt this seems like an awkward silence to him.

I closed my eyes and let myself be taken over by the music. I think it was about 10 minutes later when the car finally stopped. I opened my eyes and found out I was in my neighborhood park.

I looked towards Alan. "Why are we here?" I asked.

"Wait here." he said. He got out of his car and went towards the back. I tried looking out the back and saw him with another person. That person looked familiar but I couldn't see him very well.

After exchanging something, he came back to the car. Through his open window, I saw him hide and stuff a bunch of money inside his jacket.

"Now you can come outside." He said.

I stared at him confused for a few seconds and he nodded his head as if approving I should see for myself. I pressed the seatbelt button, letting it go back to its original place. Then I opened the door, standing up straight, closing the door. Alan got in the car quickly and then I heard the click of the door locking.

I looked towards the car. I knocked on the window, looking at Alan confused. He brought his window down a little and gave me a weak smile.

"Goodbye Karen. Have a nice life." He said before the window was brought up and he drove off, leaving behind a small cloud of exhaustion gas and a dust cloud.

I stared at the area he left and raised my eyebrows confused.

"Karen!" a familiar voice shouted.

I turned around to face the person. But I barely saw anything, because two strong arms wrapped themselves around me, pulling me close in a tight grip. I recognized his familiar cologne scent and stared shocked into empty space.

"Z-Zander?" I asked.

"Thank god you're still okay!" he said, pulling away and looking at my shocked face. He looked relieved and happy to see me. "Come on, let's go home." He said. With his arm around my shoulder, he brought me to his car and sat me in the passenger's seat.

Then he got into the driver's seat and immediately drove out of the park and straight home. I was still shocked. I was staring into empty space, just processing what was happening.

_'I'm going home now… away from Jack…'_

"You okay, Karen?" he asked.

I looked at him and forced a smile. "Never felt better."

* * *

Wow, I'm finally to the part where Karen breaks his heart and goes home! Now there will be more Zander, more Alex, more school life…and a little extra somethin-somethin, but you'll just have to figure that out, over the next few chapters ;D

I apologize to those who didn't want me to break Jack's heart.

I'm sorry but this has to happen in order to make a perfect ending. But I did spare you guys from reading the heartbreak from Jack's P.O.V, which is good, right?

But don't worry; there will be some from the gang's P.O.V's and maybe some from Jack's. I'm not sure yet.

I'm still perfectifying my story so there's no telling

Today's random question: You can chose one superpower that you can live with for the rest of your life. It can be any superpower in the entire world. What would your superpower be?

Have a great day you guys :D

Much love, sincerely me.


	14. Chapter 13: Finally Home

Okay guys, I'm very excited!

Why?

Well two reasons. 1) Because it's a new chapter update! This is definitely one of my favorites. I get to show you a little inside look on Karen's life around her house.

And 2) Because the question at the end of this chapter is one of my favorite questions that I love to ask people, ever! :D

Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day you guys! Or as I like to call it: any regular day. :P haha I told you people I'd update today ;D

And I'd like to take the time to thank each and every one of you guys. While I read the reviews from the last chapter, most of you said you guys were crying at how nicely I wrote my chapter. And I'm just sitting here like 'Wtf? o_O' cause guys, my writing isn't that powerful! I still have a lot to learn. Just putting that out there. Don't mistake me, because I am extremely flattered you guys think that it was a good chapter ;D and I love you all for that.

Also, special shoutout to SnowTiger for your comment :)

SPOILER ALERT: Karen goes home in this chapter :P

Disclaimer: never did, never will (own ROTG).

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_"Z-Zander?" I asked._

_"Thank god you're still okay!" he said, pulling away and looking at my shocked face. He looked relieved and happy to see me. "Come on, let's go home." He said. With his arm around my shoulder, he brought me to his car and sat me in the passenger's seat._

_Then he got into the driver's seat and immediately drove out of the park and straight home. I was still shocked. I was staring into empty space, just processing what was happening._

_'I'm going home now… away from Jack…'_

_"You okay, Karen?" he asked._

_I looked at him and forced a smile. "Never felt better."_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Finally Home**

When we got back home, which was in less than 5 minutes, I groggily got out of the car. I followed behind Zander who opened the door to the house with the keys and let me go inside first. I walked inside like a zombie would and looked around at my house.

I'm finally home…

"Are you sure you're okay Karen?" Zander worriedly asks.

I look over to him. "Yeah, just…really tired…" I said. "I'm going to get some sleep now, okay?" I asked. He nodded and I started walking to the stairs when I heard Jamie and Sophie yell my name excitedly.

"Karen! You're back!" Jamie says, happy that I'm back. Sophie who doesn't seem to know where I was, grinned at me. "Did you have fun on that field trip?" she asked me as I smiled at her.

"The best field trip ever. But I missed you two!" I said, kneeling down to hug them. Then Abby came down the stairs and barked at me as I smiled and scratched underneath her ear, where she likes it most to be scratched.

"Missed you too Abby." I said.

I stood up and pat Jamie and Sophie on the head. "Guys, I'm really tired right now, I'm going to go to sleep now, okay?" I said to them. They nodded and I walked up the stairs, going to my room. I opened the door and closed it, falling on my bed.

I smiled at the familiar feeling of the cool bed sheets against my back. I looked at the time. It was almost 4:30.

I sighed. So I'm finally home…then why does it feel like I'm not?

I turned around so I was lying on my stomach and I buried my face into the pillow and cried until sleep started taking control.

…

"Karen!" I felt someone's body weight onto the left side of my bed and then two arms around me. My eyes opened and focused on a head of black hair. She broke the hug and looked at me with shining eyes.

Alex…

I smiled at her. "Hey Alex." I said, sitting up in my bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. She laughed. "I'm so glad you're safe!" she said, hugging me tightly again. I hugged back, but I couldn't help but not hug with the same amount of enthusiasm.

I quickly looked at the time. It was now 5:27.

She broke the hug and sat on my bed. "You are so buried under school homework right now…" she said as I smiled. "But you're so lucky, spring break starts in 3 days!" she said excitedly.

I forced my smile up and listened to her babble about everything. She can get so crazy sometimes. Well… okay, all the time.

She cut herself off when she saw the look in my eyes.

"Karen…what's wrong?" she asked.

I looked at her. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You seem…different." She said.

I shook my head. "No, it's just that I'm really freaking tired I can barely keep my eyes open." I told her.

Her arm travels up to my shoulder and gives it a friendly squeeze. "Then you go to sleep, I'll be here tomorrow around six to pick you up for school. That is, if you're going?" she asked. I nodded. Even though I don't want to go to school, I have to, to keep my grades up.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow! We got some catching up to do." She said with a smirk, getting off my bed and walking towards the exit. "Have a nice sleep" she said with a smile.

I forced on a smile. "Yeah, thanks…" I said as she left, closing the door on her way out, leaving me alone in the darkness of my room. I sighed as I lay back down on my bed, closing my eyes to fall asleep again.

But it just didn't come again this time. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts. Jamie and Sophie came into the room around 6 and tried talking with me but I kept telling them I was tired.

Jamie seemed to be more confused, because he thought I would have been happy after getting away from that place.

I sighed. I did not want this to happen. _Why_ did it have to happen?

That night I fell asleep at around 10 and Alex came at my house to wake me up at 6:50 and we barely got to school on time because I overslept. I had to stay after school to get my work done. When I got home I was just in my room, staring at my ceiling as I lay on my bed.

I can tell Zander and Alex are getting worried about me. I didn't come out of my room ever since I came back and they can tell I'm not acting like myself. It's already been a day that I've been acting like this.

Zander came upstairs a few times asking if I wanted anything to eat. I told him I didn't feel hungry and this just left him more confused on my behavior. Alex seemed to have enough and with Zander's permission, she came upstairs telling me we needed to hang out.

"Karen, we need to hang out." She said, pulling on my arm.

"I don't wanna…" I said childishly, turning around in my bed.

"Yes you do. There is something wrong with you and maybe hanging out will do the trick." She said.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I promise." I said.

"Oh really? When was the last time you went on the internet? And for how long?" she asked.

"Um…afterschool…for like…10 minutes." I said. Afterschool today I tried to get my thoughts off of Jack and tried going on the internet to see if that helped. I particularly went on Tumblr but I couldn't concentrate with cute couples randomly showing up on my dashboard (home page). All the cute couples reminded me of what Jack and I had, so eventually I stopped and just decided to go to sleep.

She crossed her arms. "See. Every day you're on the internet, and suddenly you stop? There is something wrong with you." She said.

When I denied again, she just rolled her eyes. She then went to my closet and picked out a clothing combination and threw them on my face.

"I'm giving you 5 minutes to change. If you don't come out of this room in 5 minutes, all dressed up in those clothes, I will come up here and change you myself."

I cringed. "You wouldn't…"

She smirked. "Oh, wouldn't I?"

I got up. "Fine…jeez." I said, standing up.

She smirked and left the room, closing the door on her way out. That jerk… she knows how I hate that. Not that someone forcibly tried to dress me before; it's just that I dislike that. Her of all people know that.

I looked at the time. It was just 4:20. I changed into the clothes she chose for me and fixed my hair before walking out of the room and going downstairs. Zander seemed surprised that I finally came out of my room while Alex on the other hand smirked.

"Let's go." She said, swinging her keys around in her finger, opening the door to go outside. I put on my sandals and followed behind, giving a smile to Zander, telling him I'll be okay.

And then we were off.

She drove us to the mall. I really didn't want to go hang out right now; I'm definitely not in the mood. But the power this crazy chick next to me has is unbelievable. Even now I'm confused to how I give in so easily.

_'I'm just that nice, I guess.'_ I thought, humoring myself.

When we got to the mall I found myself enjoying myself a little. I finally got my mind off of Jack. We went around looking at pretty jewelry, even bought some too. We went to an ice-cream shop and got some ice-cream. Went to a photo booth and took weird pictures, and pretended to be mannequins at store booths and then scare people, and then running away from the security.

Just the usual.

I actually had a great time tonight. Didn't think of Jack once. We were just walking towards the exit of the mall, laughing at that last security guard we ran away from a few seconds ago.

Just then I stopped in my tracks, gasping at the person just a few yards away. He… he looked like Jack! The back of his head and his hair looked exactly like him and plus I know Jack has those combination of clothes. I was pretty sure…

"Karen?" Alex asked, confused as to why I stopped.

"Jack…?" I whispered, ignoring Alex's confused stare.

I dropped my bags and started walking towards his direction. I started jogging and before I knew it, I ran into him, hugging him from behind. "Jack!" I said, shaking a little. I wanted to say more and just spill my heart out and apologize to him but nothing came out of my mouth.

The body of the person stiffened and he looked back to face me. My head shot up to look at those brown eyes I can get lost in any day. But when I looked up, my eyes widened and I broke the hug. It wasn't Jack.

I blushed embarrassingly as I backed away a little. "Oh, shit, fuck, sorry, my bad, I thought you were someone else… sorry…" I said, running a hand through my hair embarrassed. "Awkward…" I mumbled in a slightly higher voice. He just stared at me like I was a crazy person and that just made my cheeks burn even more. "Um…bye." I said, turning my back towards him and walking away back to where Alex was waiting.

She stared at me with a 'what the hell was that' expression. "Should I even say anything here?" she asked.

I blushed embarrassingly and grabbed my two shopping bags. "L-let's just go…" I said, taking the lead with Alex silently following me from behind. Soon she caught up and opened the trunk to her car so we could put our bags in there.

I got in the passenger's seat while Alex got in the driver's seat. She had her hands on the steering wheel for a second after starting the car but she sighed and turned the keys so that the car wasn't starting.

She turned to look at me. "So, wanna tell me what the heck that was back there? Who's 'Jack'?" she asked.

I sighed. "I don't want to talk about it okay? Can we just go home?" I asked her with pleading eyes.

"Nope. I'm not starting the car until you tell me what happened." She said stubbornly. I tried to stop what happened next but my heart said otherwise. Tears flooded my eyes until they blurred my vision and flowed out. I looked away and buried my face in my hands, crying.

"H-Hey, what happened?" Alex asked.

I felt her rub my back soothingly as a friendly gesture as I continued crying. "I-It's nothing…" I said through hiccups of my crying.

"You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing." she pointed out.

I shook my head with my hands still covering my face. "I really don't want to talk about it…" I mumbled, small hiccups escaping my lips.

"Karen, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way." She asked. "And you know I will go to such extends." she said, almost threateningly. I almost laughed- _almost_.

So instead, I rubbed my eyes and bit back the next set of tears.

You know what, screw this. I'll speak my heart and maybe it'll make me feel better spilling my heart out to someone and talking about this.

"Jack…he was…my kidnapper." I said, starting the story. I looked at her expression and I saw her eyes widen. So I continued to tell her the whole story. Everything. Everything that happened between us. Spilling out my love life with Jack.

After I finished my story, Alex smiled and gushed at me. "Aww, that's the cutest thing I've ever heard!" she said, fangirling on the spot.

I smiled bitterly as tears started showing up again. "Right, but I have zero contact information about him and I broke his heart in the end right before I left. I finished the plan but now I feel like shit and I can't handle this. And I can't make things right either!" I said, rubbing my eyes repeatedly with the sleeve of my shirt.

Alex smiled sadly at me and rubbed my back. "I apologize in advance if what I'm about to say is some really crappy advice but this is basically all I kind of have to say. I believe you're your love to Jack is real, and I've never encountered true love before so this is kind of new to me." She started. "But it's going to be okay. If it's meant to be, you'll be together again." She said as I sniffled.

"Thanks, I guess…" I said.

But in all honestly, I didn't think it was possible now. I used to believe in all that, about true love and stuff. If it's meant to be you'll be together again. But I'm not even sure anymore.

She started the car and drove us out of the parking lot and drove me home in complete silence, the only noise was the music from the radio station.

(Unknown P.O.V)

I looked back at the address written on a piece of paper in my hand and looked around for this area out what seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Well it did make sense in a way. There's no gang I've ever heard of that has their secret organization _in town_. Unless it's like a ghetto part of town. That I understand.

I looked at the old warehouse building from back in the 1980s. I could see it from a block away, some trees blocking my vision. That warehouse building was shut down, going bankrupt. Everything was moved out, and no one else has used it either. Now it's just a big empty warehouse.

At least, that's what I thought.

"This must be the place…" I said to myself, after taking a small glimpse at the graffiti on the nearby cement wall. When the warehouse was in perfect view, I saw some guys outside. I counted 3. Okay, not a big deal. I can handle them.

I walked towards them and they looked at each other confused. After they stared me down while I was walking towards them, one of the guy's eyebrows rose. "Hey, aren't you from-"

"Jack Overland's gang? The Guardians? Yes. I am." I finished for them. They were silent for a while.

"Why are you here." another asked.

"To speak with your boss." I said. Smirks broke out on each of the guy's faces and they chuckled like I was telling some hilarious joke.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" I shot back. They looked into my eyes and saw my serious stare.

"You _seriously_ want to meet the boss?"

"Yep. I have a proposition."

"What kind of proposition."

"I'll announce it when I see him."

They looked at me with that 'no way in hell' stare. I just rolled my eyes. "It may or may not come with revenge on Jack Overland."

They smirked. One of them nodded their heads to the doors and the person left. I stood here waiting for several minutes before he finally came out.

"The boss would like to see you." He said. _'Finally.'_ I thought, walking over to him. He escorted me inside and less than half of everyone in the entire room was staring at me. The others were either playing poker, arm wrestling, smoking, or talking to their gang friends. I didn't feel any reason to be shy or insecure.

We walked passed them and into a hallway, walking up some stares to a single door upstairs. It had the gang symbol on it. A black horse, fit for a dark knight. This symbol was actually, now that I think about it, on the bandana's each gang member had and wore.

When I got through the doors, I saw him. There, sitting in his seat behind a desk with a room filled with different weapons and a gigantic map of the city labeled of all the important places. There was only one window but it was shut behind the dark curtains. They weren't even curtains, just a random dark cloth hanging up there to hide this room from the sunlight.

"You're from…The Guardians?" the man asked. Surprisingly he wore some formal clothing, if you forgot about the bandana tied around his left bicep.

"Yes I am. I have a proposition…" I said.

He pointed to the chair in front of him. I went towards it while he shooed the other guy away to wait outside the doors. And he did.

I sat on the chairs, hearing them squeak. But I ignored it and looked into the boss's eyes. His expression told me to continue. "I came here to make an alliance between just you and me." I stared. He curiously looked at me to continue what I was saying. So I did. I told him all about what happened to Jack. I told him he would get his revenge on The Guardians, especially Jack, if he followed my plan.

After revealing my plan, he smirked evilly. "Thank you for the information." He said. Through his eyes I saw a glint of mischief, and not the good kind. "If I may ask…why are you forming this…alliance?" he asked.

I just smirked at him. "My own personal pleasure." I answered.

Finally…_Finally_ things would go my way.

* * *

Haha! I hit you guys with a random P.O.V in this chapter! :D

So I actually found time to upload. For my history class we have to create a timeline online with the list of events occurring that triggered or happened in World War 1. -_- this actually took more time than anticipated.

Now the tests and studying is finally over! Whoo! Now I can have time to get together my story.

Okay so I maybe would be updating in over the course of the next 3 days or less. You know me, never perfect with timing ;)

Today's random question: Okay, so let's pretend two boys (or girls. No judging here.) are standing in front of you. They love you both very much. One is a real life person. (It could be someone from your school; it could be a celebrity, whatever. Anyone from this planet.) And the other person is a fictional character that you hold very dear to your heart. (From any book, TV show, anime, etc.). Who would you chose to be with and why?

Haha that was actually a very hard question.

I asked some of my friends, most of them chose fictional characters. (Of course, I did too XD) But I'm curious as to what you guys would choose!

And just for good measure, I'd like you guys to tell me who you think it was who the unknown P.O.V was based around. Just so you know, I won't tell you who it is until the next chapter. ;D

Aaight guys, have a good rest of the day!


	15. Chapter 14: Inception?

Hey guys!

Here's chapter 14.

And actually, I think this is what most of you will find interesting. Because our lovely 6th main character person from the movie is coming in this story ;D

And wow chapter 14 already guys can you believe this? Cause I can't.

And SnowTiger, LMAO your comments made me laugh XD of course I knew who you were when you commented :D

Disclaimer: guys I'm only just your average high school, teenager, Tumblr addicted female, I do not own ROTG.

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_After revealing my plan, he smirked evilly. "Thank you for the information." He said. Through his eyes I saw a glint of mischief, and not the good kind. "If I may ask…why are you forming this…alliance?" he asked._

_I just smirked at him. "My own personal pleasure." I answered._

_Finally…_Finally_ things would go my way._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Inception?**

**2 days later**

I have barely done anything productive with my life this past week. The first day of school was such a dread to begin with. Everyone were practically surrounding me, asking me where I was this past month.

But I just shut them out and let Alex make up an excuse for me. And it seemed to work with everyone.

Probably because I'm not the cheery happy-go-lucky person who talks to everyone in class. Instead I look like a really sick person who just got admitted out of a hospital.

And not to mention, school work. Turns out I am buried with homework. I have to stay afterschool for both days passed 3:30 to get almost _half_ of my work done. Ugh, I hate school so much right now. Well at least break starts tomorrow. Then I don't have to worry about school, or waking up early.

Its lunch time right now, yet I'm barely hungry. I just needed something to drink so I just bought a Gatorade and some chips from the vending machines. I sat down in front of my group of some of my very good friends: Alex, Samantha, April, and Daphnie.

They stared at me as I opened my chips packet. I noticed their stare only when I looked up from my so called lunch. "…What?" I asked.

Daphnie blinked twice. "It's lunch…and you don't have a ton of food with you…" she said.

I shrugged. "I'm not very hungry, I guess."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex sigh. I can just imagine what she's thinking._ 'You're never hungry, ever since when you came back home'_ is probably what she's thinking.

"You're always hungry…" Daphnie commented. I just shrugged again. I started eating but my mind was elsewhere. The four girls changed the subject and were talking about other random stuff while I just sat there in silence.

Suddenly they were all staring at me. "Are you okay Karen?" Samantha asked.

_'No. I'm broken.'_ I thought.

"I'm fine." is what I said instead.

"Really? You don't seem like yourself…" April commented.

"I said I'm fine." that came out a little harsher than I intended.

"It's okay guys, she's just upset about Jack-" Alex started, before she slapped her hand on her mouth. My eyes widened at her statement. _'Oh no…'_ I thought.

She looked at me with an apologizing glance while the other 3 girls looked at each other with smirks.

"Oooh, who's Jack?" Daphnie asked with a smirk, leaning forward. And that comment alone opened the gates of hell. (figuratively speaking, of course)

"Spill girl."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"I bet it is! She hasn't acted like this since her crush on David."

"Oh my god, you're right!"

"Come on Karen! Your secret's safe with us."

"Maybe we can even try and hook you two up, if you aren't already dating."

Feeling something inside of me snap, I slammed my hands on the table, standing up. "Stop! That's enough!" I screamed, and very loudly at that. The people around us stared.

I could feel my neck and ears heating up with embarrassment. I felt people's eyes boring straight through me with those empty stares, and I couldn't take it anymore.

So I ran.

I ran out of the cafeteria and headed straight out the front doors. I have never actually skipped before, but now seems like a good as time as ever.

I kept running, and not looking back. Tears started to blur my vision as I continued walking down the street. But this time tears wouldn't fall. I've cried so much this week, it's like my tear supply is empty.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes quickly. In public is the _last_ place I'm breaking down.

Suddenly my shoulder painfully collided with someone else's. I turned around to look at the taller, buffer man in front of me.

"Watch where you're going!" he gruffly said, looking down to look at my face. His eyes narrowed as he studied my face. Although I didn't mind. I studied him also. He had a pretty cool tattoo going up from a little over his wrist all the way to his shoulder on his left arm. He also wore dark clothes and seemed like one of those bad boy guys.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-" I started, before he cut me off.

"Wait…" he started. "I know you from some place…What was your name again?" he said. Though I'm pretty sure his last sentence was meant for his own ears.

I looked at him confused. "Uh, sorry? I don't believe we've ever met-"

"Karen! That's your name, right? Karen something…Bennett?" he smiled at me. "Fancy meeting you here."

I eyed him. "How do you know my name?" I asked. He gave me a grin.

"Oh, I know you. You just don't know me." he said with a smirk. And it was an awfully untrustworthy smirk… it kind of made my skin crawl. I just stared at him. Something in my gut told me to be cautious about him. So I took a step back.

"Sweet dreams, Karen." He said, keeping up that creepy smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hey, Karen!" a familiar female voice said behind me. _'Wait…I know that voice…'_

I turned around just enough to get a short glimpse of the girl before a sharp pain shot through my head. I fell to my knees on the hard sidewalk pavement.

I felt something trickle down my head and when I touched it, I saw that it was blood. I grimaced before my vision started blurring. My body started feeling numb. I hit the ground and the last thing I felt was the cold hard pavement on my cheek.

_'Melissa?'_ was my last thought before completely blacking out.

…

I woke up with my head thumping. And it wasn't helping with everyone else in the room were talking amongst each other. It's like sitting in the middle of the cafeteria with a pounding headache, forcing yourself not to scream out loud for everyone to shut up.

I tried sitting up but my body felt numb. And my scalp felt a little itchy, so I reached up to scratch my head, feeling liquid there instead. My eyebrows furrowed. _'What the…?'_ I thought but when I slowly opened my eyes I saw blood covering my fingers.

I bolted straight up in shock and stared at my fingers. It was only then I realized I was not in the school cafeteria having lunch with my friends.

I looked around the room I could obviously see that I was somewhere I didn't recognize, in the presence of people I don't know. But I could tell by the way they dressed and how this seemed to be some place in the middle of nowhere that these people may or may not be gang members of some sort.

Suddenly I remembered what happened. I was walking down the street and I met this guy…then suddenly I turned around and something smashed into my skull.

Then I remembered the most important detail… _'Was it Melissa I saw?'_

I heard a voice behind me chuckle. "Ah, so you're Karen Bennett." He said to me from my right.

I looked up at him and realized just how tall he was. Well, not taller than Alec, but he was still pretty tall.

He had sharp gray eyes that seemed to look straight through me, unbelievably pale skin, and his hair pulled up in somewhat of a Mohawk. He wore similar black clothing like everyone else in this room.

"Finally awake I see. How are you feeling?" He said to me.

I didn't respond. Well I had nothing _to_ say. _'I'm in the middle of nowhere surrounded by people I don't know, most likely kidnapped _again_ for whatever goddamn reason, and my head is throbbing painfully with a little dry blood. So yeah, I'm doing horrible, thanks for asking.'_ I mentally spat at him. But I didn't respond.

So instead I just sat there on the floor.

"And you're probably wondering why you're here." he said again.

I scoffed, feeling slightly almighty in front of this guy. Whoever he was, he seemed different from the others. He was possibly the gang leader or something.

"No shit, Sherlock." I said to him, crossing my legs in a better position.

Some guy nearby who heard what I said, turned around to look at me with a glare. "Hey! Talk to the boss with a little more respect!" he yelled, using his leg to kick me to my side.

I silently cursed. I did not have the energy to fight back, so I just sat there. But I absolutely _hated_ showing weakness, so I slowly brought myself up. Another reason why i didn't break down in public, let alone around _anyone _ever since that incident with Derrick.

"Now, now, it's alright." The boss of this gang said.

The other guy grunted before walking away. I glared at his back for a few seconds before the boss's voice spoke up again.

"Let me introduce myself."

_'I don't care.'_ I thought, mentally rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"I am, as most refer to me, Pitch Black. Leader of this fine gang." He said with a proud smirk.

_'Pitch? More like_ Bitch._ Haha.'_ I inwardly smirked at my inside joke.

Yes, I knew of Pitch Black and his little gang. And no, I'm not afraid of them. I haven't really ever seen him before but I've heard enough rumors about them around town. Yet I'm still not scared.

"So. Karen. Is it true?" he asked, crouching down next to me for eye level. "That you are that Jack Overland's girlfriend?"

My eyes widened and my head shot to look at him. I was too shocked to speak. Who _is_ this guy?! And how does he know about Jack?!

"I told you already. She is not Jack's _girlfriend_ anymore. She's his ex." I heard a feminine voice say. A very familiar feminine voice at that. My head shot backwards to where I heard her voice and there she was. Standing there with a peeved off expression.

"Melissa?!" I asked, making sense of what the hell was going on over here.

"In the flesh." She winked at me with a smirk.

"What the hell…" I mouthed the words to her. "What is going on?" I asked her.

She sneered at me. "You don't need to know."

So immediately I thought she was on the bad side. "…Wait, you're on _his_ side, aren't you?!" I yelled at her, standing up to stand in front of her.

She smirked. "Only for this mission, damn straight I am." She said, standing on her toes to get our heights the same. I was taller than her after all.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You always never did seem to like me anyway…" I said to her. She smirked and went to stand on both of her feet, normal height.

"You've noticed?" she asked sarcastically.

I just stared at her. "…why? Why would you do this?" I asked her, sincerely this time.

"I'm just doing what's best for Jack." She whispered to me. "And you're in the way." She added, a bit louder than what she whispered to me.

I scoffed. "I'm already home, away from him and now this happens." I said to mainly myself. "Jack is still hung up about you." She said. I could tell she forced that out by the tone in her voice.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt a sudden wave of longing and sadness wash over me. "I didn't have any intention to go back, sue me." I said hotly, looking away from her.

"That doesn't change what Jack is right now." She muttered, crossing her arms.

I looked at her in curiosity, trying to figure her out. "…wait…you _like_ him?" I asked.

Her head shot up to look at me and I swear I thought I saw her blush a bit. "What?!" she yelled.

"All this time…oh you poor thing…" I sarcastically and dramatically said to her. "Well I'm sorry but I like Jack too. You can't change that."

She glared at me, a new found hatred bubbling up inside of her. She clenched her fists and I was ready for her to try and hit me any second. Though it hasn't come.

"I'm going to like having you tortured." She finished before she walked away.

I huffed loudly and crossed my arms. Why do I always seem to be a kidnaping victim?! When I get back home, Zander might consider paying someone to be my bodyguard or something, so it doesn't happen again.

I sighed and looked back around and remembered that Pitch Black or whoever the hell he is was still there. This is going to be a looong day…

(Aiden's P.O.V)

I walked out of the house with after dealing with a heartbroken Jack. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

I was going to the grocery store with Sandy who wanted to help pick things up. When we were a few blocks away from the grocery store, I recognized a guy from a distance. He had this bandana wrapped around his wrist and I didn't fail to see the Pitch Black insignia on it.

He was facing a different direction and he didn't see me. He would recognize me if he saw me. I was just about to tell Sandy that we needed to leave quickly or go hide. I didn't want any trouble, and their gang seemed to have a lot against ours. Not that I'm afraid of just one guy, I'd just rather not get into a fight right now.

But just as I lightly pushed Sandy in another direction, the PB gang saw me when he turned his head. He noticed me and then smirked and began walking over. I sighed as Sandy looked at me with a confusing look. He looked at where I was staring at and his expression showed me that he understood my motives before.

"Let's just keep going." I said to Sandy. We ignored him and continued on our way to the grocery store. But the guy from PB's gang caught up to us.

"Hey! You! I recognize you; you're from The Guardians, aren't you?" he asked with a smirk. "Lucky I found one of you here." he said.

"And why is that?" I asked him after a deep sigh.

"The boss wanted me to pass on a message." He said. He dug through his pocket before he handed me a slightly crumbled up letter. "It goes to your boss." He added with a predator and knowing smirk, before he left.

I just stared at the letter in my hand. I looked to Sandy and back at the note. I decided that Jack was already going through enough emotional trauma; he doesn't need Pitch Black on his ass right now. I opened the letter and grabbed the paper inside of it, folding it open to read what it said. Sandy stood beside me and read off the paper too.

My eyes scanned over the letter and my eyes widened in shock. I looked up to face Sandy's worried expression. Even though no words were spoken, we both know what we had to do.

And suddenly, the grocery shopping didn't seem so important anymore.

I shoved the note into my jeans pocket safely. The two of us bolted back to the direction of our house, leaving back the letter dropped on the floor.

(Alex's P.O.V)

12 calls.

25 text messages.

And none replied to.

I sighed, putting my phone back in my pocket. This day was not going too well. Karen bolted out of the school 2 hours ago. I had a feeling that she was home, so I decided to make my way over there to check on her.

I'm getting pretty worried. Never has she ever acted like this. Emotionally going through hell, I mean. And even if she is, she's always been great at hiding her feelings; just not everyone sees her true facial expression.

This is actually the 2nd time. The first was with that Derrick ex of hers. Except she got over it in 1 night of letting things out. This has been _days_ now, and it's not getting any easier for her.

She really does like this Jack guy.

I reached Karen's house and knocked on the door on the front porch. While I waited, I checked my cell phone just in case she replied back to any of them. Ending up disappointed, I put my cell back in my pocket. Well I'd see her home anyway so.

I waited until Zander showed up. He opened the door and smiled at me. "Hey. Karen's not with you?" he asked, looking around the area to see if he could find her.

I tilted my head to the side. "What? She's not home?" I asked.

"No…why?"

I held up Karen's backpack in the air for Zander to see. "She ditched 4th, 5th, and 6th period. She ran out of the school during lunch time. I thought she might have come here…" I said to him. His eyes widened out of shock, probably because 1) Karen never skips, and 2) since she's been kidnapped before, the worst case scenarios flashed through our minds.

"You go check around the area. I'll follow after I tell this to Jamie and Sophie." Zander said. I dropped my backpack on the porch by the door before I ran down the street. Karen may or may not be at her favorite park, the one we usually go to most of the time when we hang out. But then again if she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be there…

Well wherever she is, hopefully either me or Zander would find her.

* * *

Alright guys! That was finally chapter 14!

Whoo!

This is where shit gets real ;)

But don't worry, I still have a lot of stuff for you guys to read before the official ending comes. I can't say for sure when, but I can say it has been and honor writing for you good people :D

And for those who guessed Melissa as the unknown p.o.v in the last chapter, a round of applause for you!

Today's random question: grab the book nearest to you. Turn to page 34 and type in the sentence starting from the 2nd paragraph and say what book you got :P

Alright guys, have a good night. Or day…or morning…or afternoon, or whenever you're reading this. XD


	16. Chapter 15: The Unlikely Alliance

Guess what this week is…

BREAK, BITCHES! HELLZ YES! PARRTAAYYY~! XD

Now there's more time for me to undergo some editing and more updating this week too! :D

Gotta love breaks. Although I wish it lasted 2 weeks instead of one week. And I feel deeply sorry for those schools that have only 2 days or less than a week of break.

Also I hate those teachers who give us homework on break… don't you just want to demonstrate what break is on their limbs? *evilly smirks*

Also guys: just here to tell you guys that I am moving so that means no internet connection for a while -_- so I won't be able to update unless I go to a library or something. So please don't get upset if I haven't uploaded in a while.

Disclaimer: as if I could make a life changing movie when I barely leave my room.

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_I waited until Zander showed up. He opened the door and smiled at me. "Hey. Karen's not with you?" he asked, looking around the area to see if he could find her._

_I tilted my head to the side. "What? She's not home?" I asked._

_"No…why?"_

_I held up Karen's backpack in the air for Zander to see. "She ditched 4th, 5th, and 6th period. She ran out of the school during lunch time. I thought she might have come here…" I said to him. His eyes widened out of shock, probably because 1) Karen never skips, and 2) since she's been kidnapped before, the worst case scenarios flashed through our minds._

_"You go check around the area. I'll follow after I tell this to Jamie and Sophie." Zander said. I dropped my backpack on the porch by the door before I ran down the street. Karen may or may not be at her favorite park, the one we usually go to most of the time when we hang out. But then again if she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be there…_

_Well wherever she is, hopefully either me or Zander would find her._

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Unlikely Alliance**

(Aiden's P.O.V)

I ran through the familiar maze of trees with Sandy following by effortlessly. I could see our house and that only motivated me further. In a matter of a few seconds, I made it to our house. I slowly came to a stop at the front door before I put the house keys inside to open the lock.

When it was open, I barged into the living room like a mad man and panted, hunching over to rest my hands on my knees. Everyone in the living room stared at me skeptically before I looked back up. I tried to find the words to say, but I couldn't. I reached into my pocket and grabbed out the note and waved it in the air.

"I'm…not following…" Isla commented.

"Oh! Charades! I love charades!" Alec said as he came up with random guesses to what I was doing. I shook my head at them and finally Sandy came to my rescue and used sign language to Alexa. Slowly her face paled and she gasped.

"Pitch Black did _what_?!" she screamed.

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes and shocked faces.

I regained my composure and managed to tell them that this was the note they gave me. "Where's Jack?" I asked.

"He's upstairs in his room, but-" Ron started, but I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I ran up the stairs, skipping 2 at a time, leaving Sandy behind to tell the whole story and have it interpreted by Alexa.

When I got to the top I went to Jack's room. I tried opening the door knob impatiently, and fortunately it was open. I walked in and took a look at Jack's state again. He hasn't moved from since I last saw him.

I sighed and went over to him. "Jack." I said to him. He didn't look at me. It was like he didn't know I was here. Either that or he was ignoring me.

"Jack!" I said a little louder.

He turned to face me this time. "What?" he asked.

I grabbed his arm and forced him to stand up. "Get your lazy ass up. We need to go get Karen back."

At her name, his eyes focused on me and his eyebrows furrowed. "What?" he asked.

"I said, we need to go get Ka-"

"I heard what you said, Aiden." He said, cutting me off. His eyes darkened with that same sadness I saw in his eyes the day Karen left. "She left on her own. There's no point in going to find her." He said, avoiding my gaze.

"No, you don't understand! She's-!"

"Home? Living happily with her family? Yeah, I know. You don't have to rub it in." he spat with malice.

I glared at him. He won't stop freaking cutting me off. Usually I'm patient and reasonable with this kind of stuff but we didn't have any time to spare. Pitch's gang won't spare Karen and give her, her own room with homemade food, and offer their friendship to her like we did.

The only way I knew how to get him to shut the hell up and listen to me was to be aggressive. This works because I'm almost _never_ aggressive with _anyone…ever_.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against the nearest wall. "Listen to me you asshole!" I screamed in his face. His eyes widened at my sudden rage and choice of vocabulary. "Karen was kidnapped by Pitch's gang. She's being tortured right now as we speak. We _can't_ afford to waste time!" I yelled.

His eyes widened and his face slowly softened. I decided now was the moment to show him the note. I let go of my grip on his collar gently and stepped back a step. Then I proceeded to dig through my pocket again to show him the note.

"Here. One of the members ran into me earlier and handed me this." I said, reaching my hand out for him to grab the note.

At first he kind of just stared at the crumbled paper, almost as if it was alien. But then he slowly reached out and grabbed a note. It was like he was mentally debating with himself if he should read the note or not.

He eventually opened the sheet of paper as his eyes scanned over the messy handwriting written in pen. His eyes showed concern and worry at first but it quickly grew into fear.

I couldn't blame him. If a girl I cared deeply about got kidnapped by my enemy and was being tortured until I came over there myself _alone_ with money, I would be scared too. He looked at me slowly, his gaze confused as to what we should do. I smiled at him, trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry Jack, we'll figure something out. I'd be damned if I let you go barging in there alone by yourself."

(Alex's P.O.V)

I couldn't find her anywhere.

I looked everywhere I thought she would be. I checked the park, I called up some people and asked if Karen was there, I went back around school grounds to make sure if she came back again for her stuff (which I brought along with me when I went to Karen's house earlier), and I even went to her favorite restaurants.

But those things had one thing in common: none of them had seen Karen.

I wanted to meet up with Zander so I called him up and we decided to talk back at his house. And that's where I'm at right now, waiting for Zander to show up. A few seconds later, his car pulled up in his property. He came out of his car and went towards me as I stood up on the patio stairs.

"You didn't find her either, judging by your expression." I said to him.

He shook his head, running a hand through his jet-black hair.

"Should we call the police?" I asked him.

He violently shook his head this time. "Hell no. I'm not getting the cops involved in this. They can't do crap." He answered before he growled and balled his hands into fists. "I swear to god…if it was that Jack bastard…" he growled.

I stared at him confused for a second before it hit me. Karen didn't tell him about Jack… And she made me swear that I won't tell anyone about this. Quite the predicament we've caught ourselves into.

Well I guess this is a better time than ever to tell him about this. This could help with her situation if Zander knew about it. Don't worry Karen, you'll thank me later.

I was about to speak before the noise of a van came. Normally I would have just ignored it but it looked awfully familiar…

Not only that, but they parked right in front of this house. Zander also stared at the van, confused. But then our questions were answered when 3 guys came out of the car.

The first one was really tall. And he came out of the back area. The next one was a little shorter than him, but he also had black hair.

My eyes widened at that medium heighted guy with the black hair. I recognize him as the guy who kidnapped Karen that one day in the middle of the grocery store parking lot. I remembered him wrapping his left arm around Karen's neck while putting a fabric to her nose for her to inhale before she dropped her cell phone and fainted in his arms before he quickly put her in the back of the van before rushing to his seat in the car.

I, of course, tried to get there in time before they could take her, but unfortunately for me, I was too late.

I narrowed my eyes at the guy and he didn't look at me. What the hell was he doing here now? He sure has some balls showing up here, now of all times.

I heard a third door open and slam shut on the driver's end of the van and I waited before the third guy to come into our view.

He had brown hair and from this distance I could see his brown eyes also. He looked like a mess, but something told me that he didn't care.

Zander's mouth opened wide at them. "Zander, these guys…" I asked him. He ignored me and went over to them quickly. The other two guys blocked his path away from the brown haired guy.

Zander thrashed around and let out a string of curses at the brunette who looked like he only wanted to talk to him.

"Sorry mate, can't let you through." The taller guy said in his Australian accent. I inwardly smirked. If Karen was here she would love to meet this guy and be his friend, mainly because Australian accents attract her.

Zander just stared at him and threatened to punch them both if they didn't let him go. I quickly jogged to his side and told him to calm down.

"Zander what the hell, who are these guys?" I asked, eyeing them all.

"These are the guys that kidnapped Karen before!" he said. "I know that, Sherlock, thanks." I told him sarcastically, eyen the medium heighted guy. This time he looked at me but he looked at me confused. I mentally scoffed. He probably didn't recognize me from the grocery store.

My eyes fell on the brunette._ 'That must be Jack…'_ I thought, eyeing him. Karen had described him to me after she broke down in the car at the mall parking lot inside my car. And I'd say this guy fit the description.

Other than the fact that his hair was messy, he wasn't wearing nicer clothes, had sleep deprived eyes, and that frown on his face, I guess he could be pretty attractive.

"Chill man, we're here to talk." The medium height guy said.

"Oh yeah, about what? That you kidnapped my sister again for more money?! You bastards don't know when to give up, do you?!" Zander accused them.

"So it's true, Karen is kidnapped by Pitch Black's gang…" said the Australian dude.

Zander and I both raised our eyebrows. Almost everyone around here knew about his gang… they were probably the most feared and most known.

Zander's eyes narrowed at them. "And what is _Pitch Black_ doing kidnapping my sister?" he asked, almost as if he didn't believe them.

(Who I assumed to be) Jack stepped forward this time. He placed either of his hands on the Australian and the medium heighted dude's shoulders. They looked at him. "Hugh, Alan, step aside, it's okay." He said.

Hugh seemed to raise his eyebrows at Jack's words, but without complaining the two stepped aside.

"We're here to help you." Jack said.

Zander glared at him and something seemed to snap inside of him. Pushing the other two guys aside, he went over to Jack and grabbed him by the collar, shoving him against the door of their van.

"That's a load of bullshit, why would _you_ help save Karen when _you_ were her first kidnappers?!" he yelled. I, although, already knew the answer.

God damn, if only I could tell him why.

Jack only sighed, but he didn't make any movement to stop Zander. He slowly parted his lips to speak. "Pitch Black's gang and our gang have been enemies for a long time. They want me to come alone in exchange of Karen…" he said.

Zander looked at him confused. Alan, the medium heighted guy, spoke up next. "Karen is his friend. All of us back at the gang, we all consider Karen a close friend. We care about her just as much as you two," –he said, pointing from me to Zander– "Care about her." He finished.

Zander loosened his grip and backed away from Jack a few feet. "Thanks…" Jack muttered. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small sheet of folded paper and reached out to give it to Zander.

"Here. It's the note one of those pricks gave to us." He said.

Zander took it and started reading it. His shocked face told me that maybe these guys were telling the truth. Zander looked towards me and I motioned for him to hand me the note. So he did.

When I read it I officially believed them.

And I, who has been silent this entire time, finally spoke up. "So, what's the plan?" I asked.

Zander looked at me. "Wait, you're actually _trusting_ these guys?" he asked.

I shrugged. "They're all we've got for a lead to getting Karen back." I said. My eyes shot from Hugh, to Alan, to Jack. "And something tells me we're all they've got, too."

They smiled at me genuinely and I smiled back. Zander seemed to think this through before he sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"_Fine_. We'll help you." He said. "But that doesn't mean I'll like it." He said.

I mentally rolled my eyes before Zander and Jack shook on it.

"So. Let's think of a plan…" Hugh cut in, with a knowing grin. And something about that grin had me thinking that he might have a clue as to how to get Karen back.

(Karen's P.O.V)

My throat getting hoarse from holding in all the screaming, so I just knelt over from my position on my knees.

These guys took me to an isolated room and started beating me. My wound from my head was already starting to dry but unfortunately it opened again. Blood mixed with sweat on my forehead. My stomach pained from being kicked in and my body weary from the pain.

But all through that I did not allow a single scream to escape my mouth. A few whimpers here and there and a couple groans but I held in my screams. No way _in hell_ was I going to satisfy these guys with my screams.

I was hunched over in pain, holding my stomach when one of the guys used my hair to pull me up. I bit my lip to hold it in. The guy tsked and looked towards the other guy. "The chick won't scream." He said.

"No shit Sherlock…" I muttered. He pulled my hair up harshly again.

"But she still has enough energy to talk back." He grunted. I squeezed my eyes shut and they just talked and ignored me like I wasn't in pain over here.

"I guess that's enough bruises for a couple picture, eh?" the second one said. He grabbed his camera and zoomed in for a full body view of me to show my health. The light went off and it even blinded me through my closed eyes.

After that my eyes opened and I could see him grabbing the little picture and blowing air onto it for it to regain its color. He set it on the floor beside him before he took another picture. He went through the same process again before bringing the camera back up to his face.

I was not going to go along with this. I would've punched the guy straight up if I wasn't so energy deprived and held back against my will. So instead, the millisecond he was about to press the button, I brought my hand up and showed him the middle finger, the flash going off.

He rolled his eyes at me before grabbing the picture and flapping it around for the color to focus. The bastard who had his hand through my hair let go of it and I let my body fall forward. Quickly mustering up what little strength I had, I brought my hands forward and landed on them, but they were shaking violently, like me doing pushups in gym class.

The guy who was forcibly grabbing my hair up, kicked me down, flat on my side. I hissed in pain, because I fell on the same spot that he kicked me really hard at earlier.

And with that, the two left me there, locking the door behind them.

It was only then I rolled onto my back, holding the side I fell on, slowly massaging it. After a while I slowly sat up and brought myself to the nearest wall to lean on.

Still feeling a bit of blood dripping down my face, I used both of my hands and my teeth to rip out a piece of clothing off the bottom to use to dab my forehead with. It wasn't the best treatment ever but it was what I had.

I sighed. When will this nightmare end?

* * *

Alright guys, this is chapter 15! :D

This is also my first time writing something that has something to do with someone being beaten so if it was terrible and needed improvement, please tell me what I could do. I seriously have no idea how to write these kinds of things!

Today's random question: if you could bring any fictional character to life, who would it be and why?

If someone asked me that question, I'd give them a whole goddamn _list_ of fictional characters I would bring to life. :P

So guys, as always, review on what I should do better or just leave comments, even if it's a simple 'good job' or whatever. I welcome your reviews with open arms!

Oh- and before I forget, there's this funny story I have regarding choosing a name for Melissa. I was in 2nd period with my friend Melissa who sits right next to me and we had this conversation…

_Me: so I'm planning on adding a little jealous girl into my story and I don't know what her name should be._

_Melissa: you mean your Jack Frost story?_

_Me: Yep. I was thinking of Zoey, but I'm not sure yet-_

_Melissa: can I be it!? :DD_

_Me: …you want to be the jealous cunt who effs everything up?_

_Melissa: yep. :D and use my name too._

_Me: okay then, lol._

_Melissa: can I kill your main character?_

_Me: O_o hellz no, what kind of story would that be?_

_Melissa: it would add more sadness to the story!_

_Me: no waaay. I'm sticking to you being the girl who hates my main character but secretly likes Jack and is a cunt._

And yeah, that's basically how it happened. So shout out to my friend Melissa who so boldly volunteered herself to play Melissa's roll. ^_^


	17. Chapter 16: Operation Rescue Karen

Here you go guys! Chapter 16! Whoo!

I'm actually very excited for this chapter.

SPOILER ALERT: Karen and Jack see each other in this chapter ;D

See I'm not one for spoilers but I just have to let this out.

This may or may not be the last update for this month. I only have so little time before my computer gets all its wires pulled out. (Which is why we should have bought a laptop instead -_-)

But fear not my lovely readers, I can update from a library– MAYBE.

Disclaimer: do I own ROTG? Nope. Do I own this story and the made up characters? Yep.

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_And with that, the two left me there, locking the door behind them._

_It was only then I rolled onto my back, holding the side I fell on, slowly massaging it. After a while I slowly sat up and brought myself to the nearest wall to lean on._

_Still feeling a bit of blood dripping down my face, I used both of my hands and my teeth to rip out a piece of clothing off the bottom to use to dab my forehead with. It wasn't the best treatment ever but it was what I had._

_I sighed. When will this nightmare end?_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Operation Rescue Karen**

(Karen's P.O.V)

Words do not describe my hate for this place.

This isn't even the hatred I felt towards Jack and his little gang when they first kidnapped me, no, this was _much_ greater.

After the bastards took pictures of my weak and beat up self, they sent it to Jack's gang somehow. And imagine how I felt about this, especially when I myself hated showing weakness. And those pictures _clearly_ showed how weak I was.

So much for taking Judo in my junior year.

And that's not the half of it. I'm guessing like an hour after they took pictures of me, they decided to take me out of the room and set me in front of one of those wooden poles that went up to hold the ceiling. And they tied my hands in front just in case they thought I decided to hulk out and pull a Jackie Chan on them.

Pfft. Who'd they think I was, a ninja turtle?

And not only that, this once bastard had the goddamn nerve to eat his food in front of my face with a smirk that I so badly wanted to slap off his face. And he _knew_ I was running on no food. The only food I had in my stomach was pancakes from this morning plus those chips from lunch at school, and I'm _damn_ hungry.

I tried my best not to socialize or let alone _look_ at them. But it was hard when all I wanted was to at least land one blow on any who came my way.

See, I have 5 particular moods. The one where I'm shy and don't talk much, the one where I'm outgoing and do crazy stupid stuff with my friends, the one where I'm in the mood to drown myself in good music, the mood where I get deep and have random logical thoughts, and the mood where every single human being on this here planet just piss me off by just existing.

And right now, I was on mood 5, full blast.

I had so much to complain about, but the biggest one would be this here environment. I was pretty sure even if I did survive this, I would be diagnosed with second hand smoking from these people. So I basically just brought my knees up to my face and hid my face in there just to try and not to inhale the scent.

Also I felt like barfing. Not really barfing, but just having that feeling inside of you like you're about to throw up is killing me.

I was bored and had nothing to do besides sit around all day and think about my hatred for the world. And today was a Friday, too.

I sighed. I wonder if anyone's looking for me…

Well that Pitch Black guy asked if I was Jack's girlfriend… this must have something to do with The Guardians.

My stomach churned at just the thought of having them come here for my sake. Especially Jack. Would he show up or not? After my stupid decision to break his heart, I sincerely doubt it.

Thinking about my situation, I sighed again.

I seemed to be Life's latest and favorite victim for this past month and a week.

(Jack's P.O.V)

We received the pictures of Karen all beaten up about 10 minutes ago. Actually at our house we did. Alexa told me through the phone of the pictures and she, knowing I wouldn't want those pictures, sent them to Alan instead through texts.

I only saw _once_ how bad the pictures looked. And I can't bring myself to look at them again. My body fueled itself on my sudden burst of hatred for them.

I wanted to save Karen even more now.

At least I knew that she had at least some energy to be flipping off the sick camera man. Yet that seemed just like Karen though.

Feeling stressed, I ran my hand through my hair for what seemed the millionth time. We had to save Karen and I would not rest until we did.

We decided that we couldn't let her spend another moment with them and she needed to be saved tonight. But then PB's gang would be expecting some kind of plan at first if I showed up with the money just like they asked.

But we're risking it. Aiden was like the genius in our gang. Actually he and North were the geniuses. They thought of the best ideas and they've proven it on many occasions. I have no doubt in my mind that they would come up with a plan to save Karen.

But Bunny is contributing in the ideas too this time.

We had to come up with a plan fast. We already decided that Karen's friend Alex wasn't going to be involved in this plan so Zander told her to go home, even with her protests.

But we persuaded her to go home and rest and tomorrow Karen would be here in front of us all, away from Kozmotis Pitchiner and his petty little gang.

Zander decided to call his friend Ryan, who had already known of the situation like Alex. He called to ask if he would help with the plan and he agreed, saying he has a beef with them anyway.

When Ryan showed up, he seemed pretty surprised to know that we were The Guardians. I'm betting Zander probably told him about us kidnapping Karen before.

After him being informed on the situation, we all decided to call Aiden up for the plan details.

I put my phone on speaker and waited three long rings until Aiden picked up. "Hello?" he asked.

"Aiden, we're all here at Karen's house with Zander and his friend. Please tell me we at least have a solid plan." I said into the phone.

"Oh yeah, we do. Thanks to Bunny's ideas, we're getting close." Aiden said. He said Alexa and Sandy went out to scout out the area in secret so we would know what the area looked like.

Those two are very capable in this stuff, they have secret identities prepared and their own little 'oh we were just here for an adventure' lie for if they get caught.

Aiden's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, so here's the plan."

(Karen's P.O.V)

I don't know how long I've been in here but I can see the darkness seep through the front doors, meaning it's night now.

I haven't got anything to eat, not even a single _drop_ of water.

Not that I wanted anything from these assholes. I'd rather lick water off the ground in the middle of the street. Cause you know, my ego gets in the way of almost everything.

My body ached throughout the entire day. It just didn't stop, because once in a while someone would come by and think it's funny to do something. Mostly slapping, but knowing me I would say something to piss them off which earned me another slap.

Was it worth it? Hell yeah.

I was getting tired now, and I could barely keep my eyes open. But I didn't want to fall asleep just yet; I _couldn't_ fall asleep just yet.

I just hope whatever these guys want, get it without anyone I know getting hurt.

(Bunny's P.O.V)

"Alright guys, this is it." Aiden said up front in the passenger's seat.

All of us were inside North's van, which we all call The Sleigh. All of us meaning me, Jack, Aiden, Alan, Sandy, Ron, Isla, North, and Zander and his friend Ryan were in North's favorite van. We didn't want Isla to come but she came anyway. Since she was a damn good fighter we brought her along.

We had an entire fool proof plan ready, plus something we knew would weaken Pitch. We left that with Alexa and Chloe who at a push of a cell phone button would drive by over here quickly when the damage would have already been done.

They were currently in Chloe's car somewhere nearby, waiting for our signal.

But we needed to park the van somewhere far away, so no one from their gang would see. North is going to stay back to drive as fast as possible when we get everyone on the van.

When North parked the car somewhere concealing, he looked towards us and said "good luck"

We traveled the rest of the way by foot and quietly at that. No one said a word, because we all knew what we had to do.

When we reached their base, we all stayed a distance. Aiden went out first to hide behind the bushes. He motioned for me and Alan to go around and wait for his signal.

So me and Alan both went around and waited for his signal.

He used a nearby rock and threw it towards the bush next to him. I could see that it got one of the guys' attention. There were only three guys out front.

The first guy went out and looked back to his friends and told them that he'd go check it out. The guy went towards where Aiden was and stepped over the bush, looking around where he heard the noise.

Then suddenly he was pulled to the ground.

This was our signal. Me and Alan both went around the corner and quickly knocked the two guys out.

Luckily it was noisy inside; they couldn't hear the noise of us punching people even if they tried.

We dragged their bodies and hid them behind the trees while Aiden came out of the bushes dressed like the guy who went to go check what was up over there. And he wore a hat to cover his face mostly.

He looked towards us and we gave him a good luck nod. He nodded back before walking over to the front door, opening it and slipping in, closing it behind him.

Our first step was to slip inside as one of the gang members and find out information about Karen. Our next step was for him to come back out and give us the information. After that we would all rush in and cause a riot while someone goes and frees Karen and leaves with her to The Sleigh after giving us a signal that they've successfully rescued Karen. And then we'd all run out and by that time North would have his van closer so it would be easier for us to get on quickly before he drives us out full blast.

We waited for like 10 minutes before Aiden finally came back out. He motioned for me and Alan to come over. So we quietly did. Aiden's face looked horrified.

"Dude, did you find anything out?" Alan asked.

"Well I didn't need to do much asking around, she's literally beat up and sitting on the ground somewhere near the center." He replied.

"What's wrong, mate? You look like you've seen a ghost." I commented.

He looked at me in the eye. "Melissa is here too." he said.

I looked to Alan with wide eyes. He looked back at me with an equally shocked face before we looked back at Aiden. "What? They've kidnapped her too?!" Alan whispered loudly.

Aiden shook his head. "No…she's not beat up, no one's doing anything to her… she's _with_ them." He said, as if the words he just spoke were alien.

We stared at him. "No way…" I muttered.

He nodded. "Yes way…I asked around…she's working with them for whatever reason… oh my god, I didn't expect this shock, and I was expecting everything." He said, covering his face with his hands.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked him.

He nodded his head through his covered face. His hands then dropped to his sides and he brought his head back up to face us. "Well at least she didn't see me. The whole plan would have been ruined." He sighed. "No matter, we still have to carry out the plan. Now it looks like all we have to do is run inside and create a riot and amongst that we can grab Karen and run like hell." He said.

I nodded at him, still shocked at the fact that Melissa would work with these guys. Maybe it was just an infiltration without our permission?

I feel bad for Ron… him and Melissa were close cousins.

Alan turned around to where he knew everyone else was waiting and he raised his arm out and motioned for them to come over.

Slowly, they all came out and made their way over here.

"Alright guys," Alan started. "We're just all going to barge in and punch the nearest person next to you and start rioting. We need someone to go get Karen before they get to her first. Who's going to do that?" he asked.

Ryan half raised his hand from his arms that were crossed against his chest. "I'll try." He said. "I'm not much of a fighter anyway." He shrugged.

"I'll back you up then." Zander said, patting Ryan's shoulder.

"I'll help too. Zander can't handle people coming from opposite directions by himself." Isla said, smiling at Ryan. He smiled back.

"Psh. I so can." Zander muttered. Isla just rolled her eyes as Ryan chuckled before their attention turned back to us.

"Also…" Aiden started. He looked mainly towards Ron.

"Um…I don't know how to say this but…Melissa is in there." He said.

Everyone looked shocked, but nothing compared to Ron. "What?" he asked.

"Yeah…Melissa isn't kidnapped or anything, she's actually _working_ with them." He said. "Karen also told me with her disappointing gaze."

Ron looked at the doors as if he was seeing through them to see for himself that Melissa was there. We were silent for a while before Ron spoke up. "I won't believe it unless she says it herself." He commented.

Aiden just nodded his head. "Yeah. Okay. But I advise of all of you to ignore her. We need to focus on what's important, and that's saving Karen." He said.

I coughed, breaking the awkward silence. "Okaaay, so now that we've got that covered, I think it's time for us to let hell loose, yeah?" I asked Aiden, who nodded.

"Let's go then…" he said, turning towards the doors. He had both of his hands on either door handle. He sucked in a large amount of breath.

"Everyone, be careful. Avoid fighting people with weapons, unless you have something to defend yourself with." He said before he slowly opened the door.

(Karen's P.O.V)

The sound of the door opening grabbed my attention and I couldn't help but looking out there. The door was opening slowly and at first I saw that same guy who walked into here earlier.

I of course saw it was Aiden. He made eye contact with me earlier and offered me a smile and I just pretended to know I didn't know who he was so I didn't blow his cover. But I managed to nod my head to Melissa who he then saw later.

His face at seeing Melissa here was beyond shocked. He looked towards me and I just lowered my head. I'm pretty sure he got the message and avoided looking at her and being in her view for the rest of the time he was scouting out.

And I just ignored him like he was just some random Pitch Black member.

But I still couldn't believe that he was here! Part of me was glad that he was here but then the other part was pissed at him. He could get hurt because of me if someone recognized him.

And if he was here than that obviously meant he brought backup.

And now here he was, opening the door. No one really paid attention to that but then when the doors were fully open I saw who was behind him.

_'Alan…Bunny…'_ I thought, my eyes wide.

So that was their big plan?! Just barging in over here?! I can't believe them!

Aiden walked in first and legit just punched the nearest guy to him, and Alan and Bunny followed his lead.

After that, everyone in here was well aware of the fact that they were being invaded. And while everyone else came in after Aiden, Alan, and Bunny, they started fighting anyone they saw was in their way.

But even though I was tired and I could fall unconscious any second now, I still held on and watched as all hell broke loose. Everyone…I could see Zander and his best friend Ryan…even Aiden, Alan, Bunny, Sandy, Ron, and Isla were here.

My eyes focused around everything happening around me. My eyes followed everyone's movement. I felt like the Guardians were winning and Pitch Black's gang weren't. No matter how intimidating they looked, the guardians seemed to be beating them all, taking on a few guys at a time.

Zander and Isla had Ryan's back and fought together, Sandy was a boss, just taking on 3 guys at a time that charged at him, Bunny used his boomerangs as offence, Alan used sheer arm strength and punched people like they were punching bags, Ron was the same, and Aiden was using some kind of martial arts technique, the guys seemed to let their guard down around Isla but she definitely took this chance to punch them hard and I _swear_ I saw some teeth flying out.

Then my eyes focused on a head of brown hair from a distance…

Some of the PB gang was in his way and I couldn't see who it was. I turned my head to the side to see if I could see him better. Didn't work.

Then suddenly, his arm went flying to the member who was blocking my path and he fell, allowing me a glance at the guy behind him.

I gasped. "Jack…" I whispered, my eyes widening.

His eyes met mine and they softened as mine looked at his with love and longing. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion, like it was only us two in the room. Everyone else seemed to disappear. But unfortunately, as soon as he made eye contact with me, he broke it just as fast, in order to dodge the fist that came flying his way.

And he was back to fighting. Just like everyone else.

Something inside of me bubbled. They were fighting for my sake. They risked themselves to help me. The least I can do is get up and fight too, and not just sit here like a sack of potatoes.

I sat up forward on my knees and slowly tried standing up. My legs were shaking uncontrollably but I still managed to stand up. I felt light headed suddenly and my vision slightly blurred. I felt like I was going to throw up but I regained my composure.

I was going to head towards Zander when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was the gang leader himself.

He was staring at the havoc around him with an uneasy smirk. His grip on my shoulder was tight and my eyes closed shut. "Ouch! Let go of me, asshole!" I screamed.

I raised my right leg before stomping it on his left foot _hard_. I smirked when I saw a look of pain shoot through his face. His grip loosened on my shoulder but it regained itself just as quick. My eyes closed shut again at the pain that shot through me and I bit my lip to hold back a scream.

"_Let go of her._" A familiar voice said. I opened my eyes just in time to see a fist fly towards Pitch's jaw. And suddenly, the grip on my shoulder loosened before there wasn't even a hand there anymore.

I looked towards who punched him and saw it was Jack. He looked angry. If looks could kill…well let's just say Pitch would be dead by now.

Pitch wiped his mouth after spitting some blood on the ground. He glared at Jack.

Jack used his right arm to gently push me behind him. My eyes were focused on Jack alone and with just that one touch I realized how much I really missed him.

Now that I have a good look at him, there were dark circles under his eyes and I could see how uncombed his hair looked. But still…how badly I wanted to just reach out and hug him, resting my head on his chest and telling him how much I actually loved and missed him.

But obviously I couldn't. Now was not the moment, and plus my hands were tied in front of me. Jack looked at me for a fleeting moment and I saw an emotion shoot through his eyes before he spoke up.

"Go." He said.

I blinked. "What?" I asked.

"Go." He repeated. "Run, now's your chance!" he said. His eyes turned to look behind me before looking back at me. With one arm he pushed me backwards.

Shocked at the sudden push, I stumbled backwards before I tripped over my own two feet. I could feel myself falling backwards but then two arms stopped my fall. I looked up and saw that it was Ryan, me and Zander's longtime friend.

Ryan used to be our next door neighbor when we first moved into town. Zander grew up with him as his best friend and then a few years later after I was born, the three of us used to play around at each other's house all the time. But then during Zander's middle school years, Ryan had to move somewhere else. But luckily for both of them, Ryan went to the same school. We also went to the same high school, the high school I'm in now. When I was a high school freshman, Ryan and Zander were seniors.

So yeah, we're pretty close family friends.

Ryan smiled down at me before pushing me up straight. I turned to look at him and he grinned at me. "Hey Kare-bear. Miss me?" he jokingly said. He reached into his pocket and grabbed out a pocket knife. He flipped it open before cutting through the rope that tied my wrists together.

While he did this, I looked towards Jack with worry. I noticed that he was still looking at me. He offered me a small forced smile and I felt my heart break all over again. But then, Pitch brought his fist back, getting ready to punch Jack.

My eyes widened and they filled with concern. I inhaled deeply quickly before yelling. "JACK!" I screamed.

But unfortunately I was too late. Pitch's fist connected with Jack's ribs and he knelt over in pain and I swear to god I thought I saw some blood being coughed out.

I felt the rope from my wrists slide down but my attention was on Jack. I felt light headed just looking at him like that.

I struggled to keep myself standing and before I knew it, my vision was starting to blur. My hand immediately shot towards my head when it started throbbing painfully.

Ryan's voice echoing through my ears, calling out my name was the last thing I heard before I collapsed in someone's arms.

* * *

Okay, wow this was a long chapter.

I intended to write more and this time on Jack's P.O.V, buuut since it's already reached like 12 pages, I decided to save that for the next chapter ;P

Speaking of Jack, no it was not his arms who Karen collapsed in right at the end. ;P

Sooo, what'd you think about this chapter? I'd love to hear your comments and feedback!

Today's random question: Now you know all of the important characters, which one (besides Jack or Karen) is your favorite character so far? :D

I don't know about my favorite characters… I'd have to either chose from Zander, Ron, Aiden, Alex, Alan, Isla, Ryan, and Chloe XD

Speaking of Ryan and Isla, thEY HAVE LITERALLY JUST MADE THEIR OWN SHIP AND SAILED ON ITS OWN WITHOUT ME INTENDING IT… AND LADIES AND GENTS…I SHIP IT.

Oh god. I ship something I created myself. Wow this feeling is overwhelming. *fans self* NEW FAVORITE COUPLE ;D

And god I never really described Ryan, did I?

Let's just say he's kind of tall and muscular (but not TOO muscular) like Zander except he has blonde hair, green eyes. ;D also like I mentioned before, he's not much of a fighter but he can throw a mean punch when needed. Let just say he prefers not to fight.

So yeah, that's basically all I have to say.

Alright, bye guys! :D


	18. Chapter 17: Operation Rescue Karen (2)

Hey guys!

So this is the second part to Operation Rescue Karen. And this time from everyone's P.O.V :D so you all know the story behind everyone else's views.

And sorry for not updating yesterday, I just got really lazy ;P

Disclaimer: short answer: no I do not own ROTG. Long answer: like hell I own ROTG. :P

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_I felt the rope from my wrists slide down but my attention was on Jack. I felt light headed just looking at him like that._

_I struggled to keep myself standing and before I knew it, my vision was starting to blur. My hand immediately shot towards my head when it started throbbing painfully._

_Ryan's voice echoing through my ears, calling out my name was the last thing I heard before I collapsed in someone's arms._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Operation Rescue Karen: Part 2**

(Jack's P.O.V)

I managed to force a smile on my face when Karen looked at me while Ryan cut the rope tied around her wrists. Some people came around to land a blow on Ryan but he paid no attention to them because either Zander or Isla would take them down. I guess their mission right now was to protect Ryan while he escapes with Karen.

Suddenly her eyes widened and her expression flashed with fear and concern. She screamed my name loudly. I didn't even have a chance to make a confused expression because someone's fist collided with my stomach.

I let out a large amount of air at this while kneeling over in pain. I coughed and some blood came out but I was quick to wipe it. In the distance I heard Ryan call Karen's name. I stole a quick glance and saw she fainted and was about to fall when Ryan caught her in time before she hit the ground.

He carried her bridal style and him, Zander, and Isla made their way towards the front doors.

Knowing Karen was going to be safe after this I turned back to look at the person who punched me. Already knowing it was Pitch, I glared at him.

I grabbed onto the arm that was still connected with my stomach. I then kneed him right where it hurts, but unfortunately for me, he saw that one coming and dodged just in time.

I growled. "What the hell do you want, Pitch" I spat at him, releasing his arm.

"Revenge." He said before he went for another blow to my head this time.

I leaned backwards and he missed me just by a hair. "And you thought kidnapping Karen would bring me out here?!"

He smirked. "Well it seemed to work, didn't it?" He said. His smirk only pissed me off further. I quickly looked back to see if Karen was safely out of the room. When I saw it was I turned back but right when I did, his fist collided with my jaw.

I held my jaw, rubbing it slightly. "Dammit…" I muttered.

"If this revenge is about that time back a year and a half ago when my father destroyed your group then-" I started before he cut me off.

"No, it isn't about that!" he yelled.

"Then what is it about?!" I yelled, decking him when I finished my sentence. He got back up with a glare on his face.

"It's about title!" he screamed. "We were the biggest gang around here and then suddenly your old man died and you became leader and suddenly you're the new gang in town." He spat. "I want back what was mine in the first place!" he said, going in for a kick but I blocked it with my arms.

"That's it? That's all you want?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah? And what of it?" he sneered.

I stopped my fighting stance and stood straight. "If that's all you want, you can have it." I said.

He looked at me confused. I noticed his body stiffen and "What?" he asked.

"Yeah. You can have it. I was planning on retiring from this work anyway." I said. With that being said I think it was time for us to leave now. I turned around and started walking away.

I got only a few steps before Pitch's voice was heard. "I still won't be satisfied until I beat you here and now!" he shouted. I had a feeling he was going to swing on me really hard right now so I ducked low and just as expected his fist went flying where my head was. While he was still off guard, I head-butted him straight in the chest. He started to lose his balance while moving backwards from the hit, but I knew he wasn't going to fall down. So for extra precaution, I went low and swung my left leg and slammed it against his feet, making him fall to the ground. I stood up while my shadow loomed over him.

"Stop this, Pitch. We have your daughter. All we want is to get out of here safely and you can have your daughter back." I said, revealing the secret something that we had against Pitch.

It was our plan to do a ransom for his daughter for Karen if things were getting out of hand but seems like that wasn't necessary anymore. Plus she was 7 years old, so it's not like she can fight back.

His eyes widened. "Seraphina? You have Seraphina?!" he yelled.

I nodded. "Yeah. Our plan was a trade between Karen for your daughter if things didn't work out."

"You bastard!" he yelled, getting up and getting ready to pummel me. His rage just flew up 10 fold just by mentioning his daughter. She's probably the closest thing he has and she's his weak spot. That's why we were pretty sure this plan was going to work out.

I grabbed my phone quickly and held my hand out, telling him to stop. "If you hurt me or any of us we won't give your daughter back." I said.

"How do I know my daughter is with you?!" he yelled.

I scrolled through my contacts and called Alexa. I put the phone on speaker until she finally answered. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Hey, is Seraphina with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is. Is it time to trade?" she asked. With that comment, I saw Pitch ball his hands into fists.

"No not yet. Just get her to speak through the phone so Pitch knows we have her." I said. A few seconds of muffled speaking later, the phone was finally handed to her.

"Hello? Daddy?" her small voice spoke through the phone.

At her voice, Pitch's expression softened. "Seraphina? Is that you? Are you hurt, did they do anything to you?" he said through the phone that I was still holding up for him.

"No daddy, they're nice people! We're playing Snakes and Ladders and I'm winning!" she giggled over the phone. What seemed to be a relieved smile flashed over his face.

"So…is that a deal?" I asked him. He nodded. I brought the phone closer to my face. "Hello Seraphina, can you give the phone back to Alexa? You'll see your dad soon, okay?" I said.

"Okay!" she giggled again happily before handing the phone back to Alexa. I could hear a faint 'oh god she is just too cute' on the other end coming from Chloe.

"Hey." Alexa said.

"Alright, bring Seraphina over here." I said.

"Roger. See you then." She said, hanging up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked towards Pitch. "Can you call your gang members to stop fighting now? This is part of the deal, for us to walk away safe." I said.

He nodded before he yelled out for everyone to stop fighting. In response, everyone in my gang stopped fighting also.

Everyone in PB's gang seemed confused as to why they were suddenly stopping but everyone in my group already knew.

We got Karen back safely. We won.

(Isla's P.O.V)

**A few minutes ago**

I saw Karen faint and Ryan pick her up bridal style. Ryan started walking for the door while Zander next to him blocked other people's attacks. I instinctively went over to them both to block other's attacks.

"Hey, let's hurry up now, yeah?" I said to them. They nodded and I took the lead by leading them to the door. We got there pretty smoothly seeing as how everyone else was stopping the others from getting to us.

I held the door open and Ryan went out first and then Zander before I went after them, letting the door close behind me. The three of us silently walked a distance before I called up Alec to bring The Sleigh over here. He came over in less than 30 seconds and we set Karen behind in the back seat.

"She's seriously beaten up…" I commented, concerned for her. Poor girl doesn't deserve this. "We need to get her to a hospital after this." I added.

Zander nodded his head and sat down next to her while Ryan sat next to me. "So those were some mad fighting skills you had there." He said, flashing me a smirk.

I smirked back. "I took practically any fighting class there was in high school and while still in college. Plus an extra breakdancing class."

He looked at me confused. "Breakdancing?"

I nodded. "Yep. I've learnt that adding some fighting moves to some of those dancing moves is pretty good offence. 2 in 1." I smirked.

"That's impressive. I definitely wouldn't have figured that out by looking at you." He said. "But then that's the advantage, isn't it?"

I smirked. "Yep!"

"You know, my uncle's friend owns this dojo around town. I used to go there when I was in middle school and high school when my parents dropped me off at my uncle's."

"What? No way. That's so cool!" I commented. He grinned and ran a hand through his hair.

For a while we were just talking like this. I think I like this guy.

(Normal P.O.V)

Alan finished punching a guy square in the face just by the time Zander, Ryan, and Isla escaped with Karen. _'Well, our motive here is finished. Now all we need to do is escape and give back Pitch's daughter and live happily ever aft-'_

"Alan! Behind you!" Alan heard Bunny's voice shout out. He turned around just in time to see Bunny block one of the guy's knife with his boomerang. With one flick the guy's knife flew out of his hand and out of his reach when Bunny kicked it somewhere far deep inside the fighting mess.

"Thanks man." Alan said.

Bunny smirked. "No problem. Gotta have each other's backs in this."

Out over in the corner Sandy grabbed onto the arms of one of the guys and spun him into the other two guys trying to get him. With those three on the ground, he moved to the next who were in his way of going over to either Aiden or Ron.

"Man Sandy, I have never seen you fight like this!" Ron said, coming up to him. Sandy just offered him a small smile as he shrugged. They slowly and carefully went towards Aiden. Fighting as a group was way easier than fighting alone if you know what you were doing.

"Hey Aiden." Ron said, putting his hand on his shoulder. Aiden's body stiffened for a second and he almost turned around to punch the person if he didn't recognize that voice as Ron.

He turned around and smiled at them a little. "Hey guys. We're winning, eh?" he said. Ron smirked as Sandy nodded.

Suddenly Ron's smirk fell. "What's wrong?" Aiden asked.

He followed Ron's gaze and saw Melissa going towards the back. "Oh…" Aiden said. He looked back towards Ron.

"I'm going to follow her…" Ron said. Aiden nodded and only could pat his shoulder while Sandy smiled sadly at him.

Ron went ahead and went around the fighting mess and went towards the area he last saw Melissa at. He went further and saw Melissa there cursing with her back turned towards him.

He quickly hid behind the wall.

"Dammit, this entire plan is ruined. Everyone in this gang is so goddamn weak!" Melissa said, playing with her hair in frustration. We should have just killed Karen before. Now I need to escape before any of them realize I was here." she said, looking around for a back exit.

Ron, not believing his ears, stepped out behind the wall. "Melissa…" he said barely above a whisper.

Melissa twirled around with a shocked face and stared at Ron. She straightened up. "Ron!"

"I can't believe this, cuz. You actually were working with these guys?" Ron asked, stepping closer to her.

"I-I uh… no… I was just…"

"Explain everything I just heard. Explain it Mel. 'This entire plan is ruined', 'We should have just killed Karen'…what the hell…" Ron said, quoting what he heard from her talking to herself.

Melissa looked like a deer caught in headlights. Having nothing to say she just deciding on avoiding his gaze.

"Tell me, Mel… why?" Ron asked.

She looked at her cousin for a fleeting second before she cracked. "Okay, yes! Yes I did turn to these guys for help and yes this is my plan but it's because I like Jack okay?" she started. "I wanted Jack to be over her already and Pitch wanted revenge on him so I thought if Karen was that heartless then she would have brushed Jack off and he would move on with his life…"

Ron stared at her like she was crazy. "You do realize that Jack would get hurt mentally and physically because of this plan of yours anyway, right?"

"Yeah but Pitch promised he wouldn't hurt him that much…"

"That's it? You put Karen's life in danger because you're jealous of her?" Ron said.

Melissa glared at him for putting it the way he did. "I did it for his sake, okay?!" she yelled.

Ron still couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That doesn't give you a reason to break two lovers apart!"

"If Karen loved Jack so much then why did she break his heart by leaving?!" Melissa screamed.

"I don't know Melissa but I have enough sense by just looking at her to see that she still loves Jack and obviously Jack still loves Karen. I know, because I had to fight for Chloe." Ron said.

"This isn't fair! I've known Jack longer, I've liked him before Karen did, then all of a sudden she comes into his life and he suddenly likes her?! All in under a month!" Melissa said, clearly frustrated and angry.

"Yeah well Melissa Jack and Karen _love_ each other…you just _like_ him."

"I don't get it…it's only been a month, it can't _possibly_ be love…" Melissa said.

Ron sighed. "Well they've had plenty of time to get to know each other…Melissa you need to let go and move on…or don't bother coming back home." Ron finished, walking back out of the room to go give back up to Sandy and Aiden.

"How'd it go?" Aiden asked.

"You were right. She did plan this." Ron said bitterly.

Aiden sighed and Sandy just shook his head. "I'll tell you guys what happened later." Ron added as they continued fighting for a minute before everyone was commanded to stop. Having nothing to fight against, the guardians also stopped and stared at their leader.

Jack made eye contact with all of them and his gaze told them that they had won. And that was all they needed to know.

(Jack's P.O.V)

We waited a while before the doors opened revealing The Guardian Girls. Chloe and Alexa walked in holding either hand of Seraphina's hand as they guided her inside with Isla as a body guard for if someone decided to attack. Sandy joined their side quickly just in case.

Alexa and Chloe lightly pushed Seraphina towards me who gladly came up here to be with her father. She went right past me to her father who was on one knee; his arms open wide for her to hug.

"I think our work here is done…let's get outta here." I said as I walked away from Pitch with my gang following behind.

We reached our way to the door with anyone who was in our way moving away from our path. And we made it to the end quickly, walking out the door and towards The Sleigh.

Chloe and Ron decided to take Chloe's car while Alexa decided to take The Sleigh while we drove our way to the hospital.

I stole a couple glances at Karen who was unconscious in between Zander and Ryan. Even unconscious she looked troubled. And I could see the deep purple bruises on her arms and the dried blood gash on her forehead.

I balled my hands into fists. _'Maybe I should've beaten the guys who did this to her some more…'_ I thought, having second thoughts.

We reached the hospital pretty quick with the Harry Potter couple following behind in Chloe's car.

We reached the hospital quickly and Zander carried Karen on his back. We waited a while before they checked her into a room and the nurses began checking for injuries. I could see through the window that they were cleaning the gash on her forehead before the doctor came and reassured us that she's just fine.

I wanted to stay until she would wake up but it would just be awkward for us especially when I know she doesn't care.

During our stay at the hospital, Ron decided to tell us the whole story as to why Melissa was working with them. Saying I was shocked when he pointed out that she liked me was an understatement. But I knew I couldn't harbor feelings like that for her. I saw her as a younger sister, not as a potential lover.

We haven't heard from her since we saw her at Pitch Black's gang actually. But that was the least of my worries.

The doctor said she should be awake in a few hours. We've been here since 1:00 a.m. It's now almost 5 and the sun was starting to rise. With nothing else to do here I started to leave.

"Jack, where're you going?" Alexa asked.

"Home. There's nothing for us here anymore…" I said, walking past everyone else, making my way towards the elevators. "If you want to come, go ahead." I said, putting my foot in front of the elevator door just in case someone decided to come along.

Slowly, everyone walked over to me and into the elevator. Isla said a quick goodbye to Ryan before walking over here. Zander and I made a quick eye contact while the elevator door was closing. He slightly nodded at me, that of showing that we were cool with each other after this. I nodded back with that same look in my eyes.

And then the door closed.

* * *

Woooowww I'm pretty sure that there are like 2 more chapters until my story is finished!

Can you guys believe it? Like, wow.

Also, special shout out to my good friend Sky Of Flames for giving me this useful information on Pitch's past life and his daughter. ;D

Today's random question: Would you rather be blind or deaf? And say why.

Also, don't forget to favorite/alert or whatever along with the reviews! I love hearing from you people, as I've said a million times before.

And I wish that all of you guys have accounts here! Cause some of you don't and I have no way of replying to you whatsoever. *pouts*

Alright, with that being said, have a good rest of your day, you guys! :D


	19. Chapter 18: Forgivness

Hey guys! This is the second to last chapter! Ahh I'm getting emotional, I've had a lot of fun writing this!

SnowTiger, of course, you have my permission. :D

Disclaimer: I have zero talent in animation and art, you think I can own ROTG? Pfft!

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_Slowly, everyone walked over to me and into the elevator. Isla said a quick goodbye to Ryan before walking over here. Zander and I made a quick eye contact while the elevator door was closing. He slightly nodded at me, that of showing that we were cool with each other after this. I nodded back with that same look in my eyes._

_And then the door closed._

* * *

**Chapter 18: Forgiveness**

I woke up with an aching headache. I tried opening my eyes but the bright white light blinded me. I slowly exercised my eyes for a while before I could finally open my eyes and look at my surroundings.

I noticed I wasn't in my house. Or at Farhiya's house, where I am most of the time. This appeared to be some kind of hospital room.

_'What the hell? Where am I? What happened?'_

I tried remembering what happened. Then suddenly the memories washed over me like a tidal wave. I gasped. "Jack!" I yelled, as I shot out of my bed. Bad move. My entire body ached and I just groaned and slowly sat back down.

_'Why am I here? Where's Jack? Is he okay?'_ my thoughts swarmed with unanswered questions when finally I heard the door open behind those sheet curtains you see on TV in hospitals.

"-alright, thank you nurse." I heard Zander's voice cut off before him and 4 other silhouettes walked in.

The five came in view of me and I noticed it was Zander, Alex, Ryan, Jamie, and Sophie who were there.

Alex gasped when she saw me. "You're awake!" she said, a smile creeping up on her face. "Nuuuurrsseee! She's awake!" she yelled, leaving towards the door to find a nurse. Meanwhile Zander, Jamie, Sophie, and Ryan came over to me.

Zander immediately went for a hug and Ryan joined in. Jamie and Sophie struggled to get up on the bed but they managed to get in on the group hug, along with Alex who quickly came in with two other people as she joined us for a group hug also.

"Guys…can't breathe…" I said. They let go afterwards and Zander got out of the way and Jamie and Sophie got off the bed for the doctor to come by to do some inspections or whatever.

"Karen…how are you feeling?"

"My everything hurts, my throat is dry, but other than that I'm fine." I said. After hearing that, the nurse immediately poured me a glass of water and handed it to me. I smiled at her as thanks and gulped down the water like I haven't tasted it in days.

"No broken bones or anything right?" I asked the doctor after I finished my glass of water. He shook his head.

"All you need to do is rest and eat now and you'll be fine." He said, writing some stuff down on his clipboard. At his words I realized how hungry I was. I felt my stomach growl and I blushed.

"And stay away from street fights and delinquents now, okay?" the doctor added.

_'Street fights and delinquents? That's what they thought up of? Wooow…'_ I thought, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Am I allowed to leave?" I asked. Sorry for being so rude but I've been to a hospital before and the food tasted like they grabbed it out of a trashcan. I do not want to spend a day here and be forced to eat this so called food.

"Yes, you can leave any time you want to." He said before turning to Zander and giving him the details of how to take care of me before leaving with the nurse to do other doctor and nurse stuff.

After they left, Zander sat down on the chair next to my hospital bed. "Thank god you're okay." He said with a smile. "You need to stop getting kidnapped."

I shoved him as hard as I could as he laughed. "This isn't by choice you douche." I said. I was silent for a second before I looked at them. "Where are…they?" I asked.

They already seemed to know what I meant by the question. Alex smiled sadly at me. "They all left with Jack earlier a few hours ago… this was before I came here." she said.

I sighed. For some reason I already kind of expected this, but it still stung. "Alright guys, let's go home. I'm hungry. Someone buy me some McDonalds." I said as they laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The door slowly opened and we all turned towards there. I could only see the silhouette of the girl before she came into view. It was Melissa. My eyes widened.

She offered me a small smile, probably already knowing my expression would be like this. "Hey Karen…how're you feeling?" she asked, fiddling with her fingers.

Feeling awkward, I scratched my cheek. "Fine I guess…" I said after a few seconds of silence.

An awkward silence fell between us before she coughed. "Um…can I talk to Karen alone…please?" she said to everyone else.

I saw some of them eye Melissa like the prey of their hunt before they nodded and slowly filed out the room. When the door shut close I eyed her. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

She first asked me if she could sit on the chair next to me. I gave her my permission and she sat down with a sigh.

"I came here to apologize." She said. A flash of regret and hurt spread across her facial features and that shocked me. Her eyes filled with tears as she said how she was wrong and that she realized her mistake and that she was so sorry for what happened to me. She was hunching over the side of the bed, closing her face inside the walls of her arms circling around her head, sobbing uncontrollably.

I, being awkward in these kind of situations, could only pat her head in sympathy while she was leaning over, covering her face onto the bed. "There, there…" I said while she cried. After about a minute of pouring her feelings out she finally stopped and sniffled.

"It's okay Melissa, I forgive you." I said with a smile.

She stared at me, tearstains still visible on her cheek. "How can you forgive me so easily?"

"You're still young Melissa, and young people make stupid decisions, it's best to live for now and not for the past." I said in my elderly person tone.

Melissa laughed. "We're the same age!"

I grinned. "Oh really? When's your birthday?"

"May 5th."

"Damn… mine's August 12." I said.

She burst out laughing, and my smart speech earlier just went down the drain. I started laughing with her. Our laughter soon died down and we both had wide grins spread across our faces.

"So…am I forgiven?" she asked again, her expression turning serious.

I smirked. "I think I made that clear earlier."

She smirked and wiped her eyes from the tears from earlier. She held out her hands. "Friends?" she asked. I took her hand and shook it. "Damn straight." I said.

Once we broke the handshake, I leant back on my hospital bed. "So, what happens from here?" I asked.

Her smile left and a frown immediately took place on her face. "I don't know… I can't go back home…"

I shot back up. "What? Why not?" I asked.

She bit her lip. "Ron said…that I shouldn't come back home if I didn't let go and move on…" she said. I could see tears beginning to return to her eyes.

"Well…we're cool now, right? And it seems to me that you've let go and moved on, since you had the courage to show up here to talk. I think they'd accept you back." I said.

"You really think so?" she asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

I smirked. "I know so." I said. She stood up from the chair and smiled. "I'll go to them right now and apologize." She said. "See you around?"

"For sure." I smiled. "Bye, Melissa."

"Get well soon Karen." She said one last time before she disappeared through the doors. A few seconds after, everyone else filed in.

"Wasn't that the girl who planned this in the first place?" Ryan asked.

I nodded. "We're cool now, so don't worry about it." I said, flicking my wrist at him. "Now let's get me some food, I'm starving!" I said.

With Zander's and Ryan's help, I got out of my bed and slowly concentrated on walking. It was easier than I thought, despite my aching body.

I then now took the chance to finally realize that I was wearing a hospital robe. "OH MY GOD…WHO UNDRESSED ME?! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?! OH HELL NO, WHERE'S MY GUN?" I asked.

"The nurses did, calm down." Ryan answered.

"And your clothes are in my car." Zander added.

I scowled to myself the entire time from my trip to outside as I walked down the hallway, down the elevator, while I waited for Zander to fill out some release forms, and while we were walking towards Zander's car.

"Stop scowling, that isn't attractive." Ryan said jokingly.

"Well at the moment I don't really care Ryan." I gritted my teeth. I _hated_ this feeling. I felt like I got molested while I was unconscious.

We decided that we'd go home first so I can change into some real clothes before we all went out for a McDonald's lunch.

And I'll have to admit that this lunch got my attention off of Jack for a while. At least it's the 1st day of Spring Break. I have an entire week to get my mind off Jack… right?

**3 days later**

(Alex's P.O.V)

"Hey Zander." I said when he opened the door to let me inside his house.

"Hey. Karen's upstairs. As usual." He said.

I nodded. "Right, buuut…I needed to tell you something." I started.

He let me in his house before closing the door behind him. "Shoot." He said.

"You're gonna want to sit down." I said, walking ahead of him to go sit on the couch. He followed behind, confused.

"What is it?" he asked.

I know Karen told me not to tell Zander but I have to. "Karen is in love with Jack. And Jack is in love with Karen." I said bluntly.

"_What?!_" Zander screamed, standing up at the speed of light.

"Shh!" I said, motioning for him to sit back down. "Shut up! She told me not to tell anyone!" I said.

He slowly sat back down. "But…what the hell? He kidnapped her and I swear he hurt her once." He said in his indoor voice this time.

"Just shut up and I'll tell you the whole story." I said and started telling him what Karen told me after we went shopping.

"Wow…that's pretty fucked up." He said when I was finished.

I nodded, agreeing with him. "Yep. And Karen told me not to tell anyone, not even you, but I'm kind of planning on getting them together somehow so…" I shrugged with a smirk. "Just letting you know just in case we go out and don't come back until a while." I said.

"Okay…I guess." He said. "As long as there is no more kidnapping, I'm good. I've had enough of that for 2 months. Man 2013 just started and I've had to deal with 2 kidnappings." Zander complained as I burst out laughing.

"Wait; speaking of going out…I'm getting Karen to come with me somewhere, okay?" I said to him.

He shrugged. "Alright then. Keep my baby sis safe." He said.

I nodded. "This time for sure." I said, getting off the sofa and going upstairs.

(Karen's P.O.V)

It's the 4th day in on Spring Break. And I am not feeling better.

Physically, sure. My bruises are barely noticeable. But not mentally. I still can't stop thinking of Jack. Remembering how the last time I saw him, he still didn't look like himself. And I have no one to blame for that but myself.

I find myself regretting not saying that I loved him right then and right there. It also broke my heart to know that even after I played with his heart, broke it, and admitted it in his face; he _still_ came to save me.

Lately over break all I ever do is laze around my room all day and start doing my homework sometimes. Alex comes to visit every day and she's getting worried over my behavior. She understands my situation and I made her swear she won't speak of this to _anyone_. Not even Zander. She agreed to this and I just continued my life, although Alex is still worried about my behavior.

Right now I was just on my bed, clouded with thoughts. I never thought anyone would come into my life and impact me this much.

And Jack did in just one month.

I shook my head. I really need to stop thinking about him. I sighed.

That's another thing. I seem to never stop sighing. Whenever I think about my situation, it just happens automatically.

With my iPod on repeat on my favorite songs playlist, I didn't notice Alex come into my room until she pulled the earphones out of my ears gently. My eyes opened to look at her.

She sat down on my bed excitedly. I can tell with the excited look in her eyes. I sat up on my bed and smiled at her. "Hey Alex. What's up?" I asked.

She grinned at me. "I want you to meet my boyfriend." She said.

My eyes bulged out of my eye sockets. "You never told me you had a boyfriend!" I shouted.

She smirked. "You never asked."

"Touché."

"Anyway, I want you to meet him."

"Why?" I asked, locking my hands together behind my head and leaning on it.

"Because. I told him about you while you were still…you know…kidnapped…" she started as I nodded my head in understanding. "But I never mentioned your name or mostly anything about your current situation so he thinks I made you up. But I want to prove it to him that I didn't make you up so you're coming, okay?" she said.

I smiled at that. "Nooo, I don't want to be 3rd wheel." I said, putting my earphones back in my ear.

"Pleeease?" she begged.

I turned the music up loud and mouthed the words 'I can't hear you' while pointing to my earphones, smirking. I danced in my seat to the music as Alex glared at me. She took my iPod and stopped it, taking my earphones out.

"Please? For me?" she begged, putting on her puppy dog eyes. Oh god no. Not those eyes.

I looked away so I wouldn't become victimized to them. But she only followed my gaze every time I looked away. I sighed. "Fiiine…if I must…but I swear to god if you two start getting rated R then I will steal your car keys and drive myself home." I said as she laughed.

"Yes!" she said in triumph, falling on my bed.

"When are we meeting?" I asked.

"Right now!" she said, grabbing her phone and scrolling through her contacts to her boyfriend's number.

"Hey! Yeah, I just wanted to say, that we're meeting at a restaurant. Now. …Cause, remember that 'mystery friend' of mine I used to talk about? Yeah well I'm gonna prove it to you that she's real… great, which restaurant do you wanna meet at? …okay, we'll go right now so meet you there! Bye!" she said before hanging up.

She smiled at me. "Okaaay, time to go!" she said.

I got up and went to my closet, picking out some decent clothes and going to my bathroom to change. Once I came out, Alex excitedly dragged me downstairs.

"Zander, I'm going out with Alex okay? She wants me to meet her boyfriend." I shouted.

"Mmkay. Have fun!" he said, striding out of the kitchen with a ton of food in his arms as he made his way into the living room.

We got in Alex's car and she drove us to where we were supposed to meet her boyfriend. She started texting him when we reached the place and then she smiled at me. "Yeah, he's here already. Come on, I'll introduce you to him." she said as we got out of the car.

We walked inside the restaurant and walked around, looking for Alex's boyfriend. Well, _she_ was looking. I just blindly followed her around. Suddenly, a wide grin spread across her face. "There he is!" she said, walking over to him.

"Aiden!" she yelled.

My eyes widened and I gasped. _'Aiden?'_ I thought. The person turned around to face us and he smiled, his silver eyes shining with happiness. "Hi Alex, and her friend- …" he cut himself off when he saw me. His eyes went wide. He was speechless for a few seconds, as was I. Then suddenly-

"Karen/Aiden!?" we both shouted at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Holy shit, _YOU'RE_ Alex's boyfriend!?" I shouted.

"_You're_ that mystery friend!?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Alex asks. But we both ignore her.

I stiffen up. "Aiden…is…is Jack…"

"He's basically dead inside! Look, you need to come back and see him!" he says with pleading eyes. "As Jack's friend, I'm begging you to please, come and see him!"

I back away one step. My heart practically almost stopped beating right there. "I…I can't!" I said, tears filling my eyes.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Wait…does this mean you're my best friend's kidnapper!?" Alex shouts at Aiden, pointing a finger at him.

Aiden's eyes looked shocked as he looks at her with the 'this is all a huge misunderstanding' expression. "I…I…well, yes and no, but-" he started before Alex cuts him off angrily.

"We're done!" she says, grabbing my wrist and starts walking away from him.

"Alex! Wait!" he says, catching up to us.

Alex turns around to face him. "I thought you were freaking different Aiden…but I was wrong… goodbye, Aiden." She said as she dragged me along with her outside of the restaurant. Aiden didn't follow this time.

We reached the car and I just now comprehended what just happened in there. No. I couldn't let her break up with him because of me. You should have heard the things she's said about him through the car ride here. I feel as if she really truly likes him. Even though she's pulling on a strong face, I can tell she's hurting inside.

Oh hell no. She's not breaking up with him. Not today. Not on my watch.

"Wait!" I yelled, pulling my arm out of her grip.

She stopped and looked at me. "What?" she asked.

"I can't let you break this relationship like this when you obviously like the guy!" I said to her.

She looked at me, her eyes on the brink of tears, but she held them back well. "But… he-!"

"But nothing! He's not the mastermind behind the kidnapping! Jack was! Hell, he hardly did anything to me as my temporary stay there! And Aiden is now a _friend_ of mine. So you go back in there and make up!" I yelled in her face. Good thing the parking lot didn't have anyone in it other than us two, or they were in for a show.

"Karen…are you sure?" she asked.

I scoffed. "Damn straight I'm sure! Now get your ass back in there! I'll wait by the car." I smirked at her.

Alex's expression softened and she smiled. "…Thanks Karen!" she yelled as she hugged me quickly before running off to the restaurant. The door opened to reveal Aiden who was walking out of the restaurant, looking at the floor. He looked sad and almost broken.

Weird, because I could almost never read his expressions. Especially when I'm good at reading people. He must really like Alex back for me to be able to read him.

Alex stopped right in front of him and he looked up at her with a shocked expression. I saw him beginning to talk before Alex cut him off. I assumed that she's apologizing and telling him the whole story. Aiden smiled at the end and seemed as if he accepted her apology. And after that, they kissed. I smirked and looked away, waiting for them to finish.

Once they were, they walked hand in hand over here to me. I smiled. "Welcome back love birds." I said with a smile. "Am I back to being 3rd wheel again?" I added with a fake and playful groan.

Alex rolled her eyes but giggled nonetheless. Aiden smiled also. But then his face got serious. "But Karen…Jack…" he started.

My smile fell into a frown and I looked away. "Look, Aiden…I can't face Jack… I'm the one responsible for his behavior."

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked.

"I mean this was all my plan from the start. I hated him in the beginning and decided I would make him fall for me so I can break his heart, but then I ended up falling for him. But my stupid pride got in the way and I broke his heart right before I left." I said, looking at the ground, ashamed at myself.

"Well…you regret it don't you? And you want to make things right?" Aiden asked.

I looked at him in the eye. "Obviously."

"Then let's go. We'll arrange a room where the two of you can be completely alone to figure things out." He said.

I looked unsure at him. I mean, what if he hates me now? What if he's angry and he never wants to see me anymore?

"Don't be stupid Karen, he's moping around because of you. He obviously likes you way too much." Aiden said.

I looked at him. Goddammit. I'm thinking out loud again, aren't I?

"Yep." Alex answered, smirking at me.

"Wait, but what about Zander? He wouldn't know where I am."

"I already got that one covered." Alex smirked.

"What? How the hell did you know this was going to happen?"

She avoided my gaze as she nervously laughed. "I um…told Zander earlier about you and Jack and told him that we may or may not be gone for a long time." She said.

I gaped at her. "I can not believe you…" I said. She shrugged, still wearing that smirk on her face.

I sighed. "Fine, let's go." I said.

Aiden and Alex both smirked. Aiden said he'd get in his car and we could follow him in Alex's car. We all agreed and then we were off to their house.

I was secretly nervous. Like, seriously nervous. A part of me had a feeling that Jack might hate me and move on. While the other part is desperately holding on to what Aiden and Alex said about Jack still loving me.

Alex noticed my expression and she patted my back sympathetically. "Don't worry Karen; you'll be back together again." She said with a smirk, keeping her eyes on the road. "Like I said before, if it's meant to be, you'll be together again."

I started to get a little hope, trying to stay optimistic. "Thanks." I said, giving her a genuine smile.

* * *

Okay so now we are one chapter away from getting Karen and Jack together! :D

This took forever but I finally managed to split it up and make this into a chapter.

And about the Melissa thing...I couldn't help it, I can be a sucker for happy endings :P

Today's random question: okay so you have a random date with Jack Frost. Name all the crazy stuff or things you would do on your date. ;D (or it could be any other fictional character if you want.)


	20. Chapter 19: I'll Never Let You Go

I'M BACK!

WE GOT OUR INTERNET BACK!

WHOOO! PARRRTTAYYY!

Sorry guys! Remember how I told you guys we might be moving? Well yeah, we moved. I know how to put the computer together but we had no connection. FOR 12 GODDAMN DAYS, there was no connection.

I even did audio diaries on my phone!

Example: "day 12 of no internet… no food *eats potato chip and opens can of Pepsi* no water *drinks Pepsi* it's been hell!"

We had our connection back for a week but I lost my flashdrive. Well not entirely lost, it's just packed in my box of stuff. And I actually found it last night so WHOO!

At least I'm back for a fluffy last chapter!

Speaking of this, I'm so happy you guys helped me reach 200 reviews! I seriously thought I'd barely make it to 50, but it got 4 times as much! :D LOVE YOU ALL!

But wow guys, this is the last chapter!

I still can't believe this… *cries and blows nose on hanky*

Disclaimer: if I did own ROTG I'd probably be rich… and I'm not rich so… OH and plus I don't own the song used in this chapter either. All credit goes to those who do.

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter..._

_Alex noticed my expression and she patted my back sympathetically. "Don't worry Karen; you'll be back together again." She said with a smirk, keeping her eyes on the road. "Like I said before, if it's meant to be, you'll be together again."_

_I started to get a little hope, trying to stay optimistic. "Thanks." I said, giving her a genuine smile._

* * *

**Chapter 19: I'll Never Let You Go**

We decided that me and Alex would be in Alex's car and we'd follow Aiden back to his house. It took about 10 minutes, but pretty soon we reached into an opening of a forest.

Aiden drove in there and Alex followed behind him. It took a while, since it was basically like a maze, but soon we appeared at the house I gotten so used to for the past month. It's like my second home now.

I slowly got out of the car and stared at the house, not really looking at it either. I was thinking of all the possibilities that would happen to me and Jack's relationship. And they weren't good ones that I was thinking up of.

Then, Alex snapped me out of my thoughts by snapping her fingers in front of my face. She smiled at me. "Ready?" she asked.

I gulped and just simply nodded, finding the words couldn't come out of my mouth. She grinned and made her way over to Aiden who also got out of his car. We went to the front door and Aiden opened it up, walking inside.

"Wait, Karen, stay out here for a second. I want to make sure Jack isn't inside the living room. Aiden disappeared for a few seconds before he called for me and Alex to come.

"Karen!" I heard Chloe say. She ran over to me, hugging the daylights out of me. I smiled and hugged back. "Hey Hermione" I jokingly said.

She broke the hug and pouted at me. "Will you stop with that nickname?" she asked. I smirked. "Never. Ron and Hermione for the win!" I said, pointing from Ron to Chloe. She just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Karen!" Melissa said with a smile, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Oh don't give me that." I said, grabbing her hand and pulled her into a friendly hug. She laughed and hugged me back.

Sandy and Alexa came up to me next with grins on their faces. I hugged them both as Aiden introduced his girlfriend to everyone. Alex shyly waved her hand to everyone.

"Guys, you really need to start air freshening the bathroom, it stinks in there." Isla commented, coming out of the bathroom, waving her hand in front of her face. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed me and a wide grin spread across her face. "Karen!" she squealed, running past everyone and tackling me into a hug too.

I laughed as Chloe and Melissa joined in again on the group hug. "We all missed you! Please tell me you're staying." Isla said, breaking the hug. I nodded with a smirk.

"Okay, so we need to get Karen up to the attic and then I'm going to need your help," Aiden said, pointing to Alan, Ron, and Bunny.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"To carry the idiot up there. He's not moving away from his room so I'm going to need help." Aiden said.

"Sounds like a plan." Bunny said.

"Alright then Karen, let's get you to the attic." Aiden said.

I nervously smiled as the boys and I made our way up the stairs. Alex said she'd wait downstairs and chat with everyone else.

When we got up the stairs, all of us were relieved to know that the door to Jack's room was closed.

Aiden motioned me to quietly go to the attic and I did. I pulled the rope slowly to stop the creaking noises. When it came to the bottom, I slowly went up the stairs. When I got off the stairs, they rose up to close again.

I looked around my old room. This feels more like home.

(Aiden's P.O.V)

Ron knocked on Jack's door. "Boss?" he asked. We didn't get a reply so he turned the knob to see if the door was open. It was.

We all slipped in and saw him just lazily sitting there staring at the TV. Although the TV was on, I doubt he was even watching. "Boss, you get up right now or we'll have to gang up on you." Alan said.

Jack just now took notice of our presence in here. He looked at us with a blank expression. "Leave me alone and get out of my room." He said harshly, looking back at the TV.

I sighed and snapped my fingers. "Boys," I said, as a signal to start ganging up on him. We all went over to him and each grabbed a limb of his and carried him out of the room. As expected, this didn't bode well with him. So we had to deal with a struggling Jack while he violently thrashed about on our grips on him.

Alan and I were holding onto either leg of his while Bunny and Ron were grabbing Jack's arms. Together we carried him out of the room whilst he still was struggling. "Let me go you bastards!" he shouted, thrashing around.

"Shit, boss, calm down!" Ron said.

"Bunny, pull the rope!" I said to Bunny, since he was the one closest to it. With one hand he quickly pulled the rope, letting the stairs come down. "No! I'm not going up there!" Jack shouted, thrashing some more to try and break loose.

"Sorry boss. This is for your own good." I said. We slowly and carefully started carrying him up the stairs as he _still_ thrashed about.

"Jesus Christ boss, calm down or I'll punch you in the balls." Alan threatened.

"We'll _all_ go down with you if you don't calm down." Bunny added in annoyance.

Somehow we all managed to get him up the stairs without any of us falling or getting injured. For a guy who didn't do anything this past week, he sure can throw a kick and a punch. Even while restricted.

(Karen's P.O.V)

**A few minutes ago**

I sighed as I looked out the window, letting the cool afternoon air blow in my face. So this is really happening… it actually happened so fast I couldn't believe this. And who would have thought Alex would go for Aiden. Or vice versa. Some day this turned out to be.

Only one song popped up into my mind as I thought about me and Jack's situation. Over Again by One Direction.

The lyrics just automatically popped into my mind as I thought about it.

[A/N: sorry guys if you didn't like the song or dislike one direction in general, but this song stood out in my mind the most thinking of Jack and Karen's situation]

_Said I'd never leave her_  
_cause her hands fit like my T-Shirt_  
_tongue tied over three words, cursed_  
_running over thoughts that make my feet hurt  
bodies intertwined with her lips_

_Now she's feeling so low  
since she went solo  
hole in the middle of my heart like a polo  
and it's no joke to me  
so can we do it all over again?_

_If you're pretending from the start_  
_like this, with a tight grip_  
_then my kiss can mend your broken heart_  
_I might miss, everything you said to me_  
_and I can lend you broken parts, that might fit_  
_like this_  
_and I will give you all my heart_  
_so we can start it all over again_

_Can we take the same road,_  
_two days in the same clothes_  
_and I know just what she'll say,_  
_if I can make all this pain go_

_Can we stop this for a minute?_  
_You know, I can tell that your heart isn't in it,_  
_or with it_

_Tell me with your mind, body, and spirit_  
_I can make your tears fall down like the showers that are British_  
_whether we're together or apart, we can both remove the masks,_  
_and admit, we regret it from the start_

_If you're pretending from the start_  
_like this, with a tight grip_  
_then my kiss can mend your broken heart_  
_I might miss, everything you said to me_  
_and I can lend you broken parts, that might fit_  
_like this_  
_and I can give you all my heart_  
_so we can start it all over again_

_You'll never know, how to make it on your own_  
_and you'll never show weakness for letting go_  
_I guess you're still hurt, but if this is over_  
_but do you really want to be alone?_

_If you're pretending from the start, like this_  
_with a tight grip_  
_then my kiss can mend your broken heart_  
_I might miss, _  
_everything you said to me…_

_And I can lend you broken parts that might fit_  
_like this_  
_and I will give you all my heart_  
_so we can start it all over again_  
_If you're pretending from the start, like this_  
_with a tight grip_  
_then my kiss can mend your broken heart_  
_I might miss, everything you said to me_  
_and I can lend you broken parts that might fit_  
_like this_  
_and I will give you all my heart_  
_so we can start it all over again._

I sighed. I really liked that song and now it fits my situation perfectly.

After getting another whiff of fresh air, I went over to the bookshelf and ran my finger over the leather spines of the many books here. It's funny how just one book can hold many memories.

Then suddenly, the stairs were brought down and I heard voices come from at the bottom of them. Mostly yelling and struggling but finally I could see the boys pop their heads up.

I stood here amused as I watched the boys come up the stairs with a struggling Jack. They got to the top safely and walked over to the bed.

"Okay guys; let's throw him on the bed!" Aiden said.

I watched in amusement by the bookshelf as they all swung him back and forth three times before tossing him on the bed. Jack yelped as he crashed on the bed on his back. Through all this time he didn't acknowledge my presence.

"Okay, let's go." Ron said.

All of them shot me a good luck glance and I smiled and waved at them. They quickly got down the stairs and locked the latch from the bottom, just to make sure Jack doesn't try running out.

Jack groaned and got out of the bed. "Those jackasses, I'm gonna kill them-" he stared, but when he saw me he cut himself off.

His eyes widened and expression softened. "Karen…" he said.

I shot him a small sad smile while walking towards him. "Hey Jack…" I said. I could see his chest rise and fall almost rapidly, as if his breathing was unsteady. I stopped just a few feet away from him, just in case he would be angry at me.

I just stood there, looking at the guy I've come to love. He looked as if he hadn't properly taken care of himself this past week. His hair was a lighter color of the natural brown it usually is. And his eyes… they looked like they've lost all emotion.

And yet I still find him beautiful.

A few seconds of silence passed and suddenly, Jack walked over to me and tackled me into a hug.

I was surprised, and my eyes widened. But when his arms made his way around me, my eyes filled up with tears as I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Jack!" I yelled, burying my face into his chest, crying. "I-I'm so sorry! I lied okay? Back there when I said I didn't love you I lied!" I said to him. "That whole conversation we had, everything I said: all lies. B-but part of it was true. It was my plan from the beginning but then I fell for you but I kept denying it cause my pride got in the way." I said to him, explaining everything and apologizing again. I was in the middle of explaining that if he was still mad at me I'd understand, but Jack suddenly broke our embrace.

I stared into his eyes that looked relieved. His hands cupped both of my cheeks and with his thumbs he wiped away the tears from my cheeks. My right hand went to grab Jack's hand that was on my cheek and the other rested on his shoulder. He smiled at me happily.

"As if I could ever be mad at you." He said, flashing me one of his dazzling smiles that I've come to love. I smiled at him and sniffled. "It was partially my fault too. You had to leave and I let you go. So I'm sorry for that." he said.

I smiled at him. "Apology accepted." I said. "Thank god, I thought that you wouldn't ever want to see me again." I said to him as he shushed me.

"I love you, okay? Always have, always will." He said. And then, his lips were on mine.

A spark flashed through my body with just sheer contact, kind of like the first real kiss we had back a few weeks ago. His arms went down to my waist and pulled me in closer as I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck, playing with his messy hair. My heart started beating faster and I was sure he could hear it.

I felt him smile into the kiss a little and a blush tinted my cheeks at that. A few more seconds passed and we pulled apart for a pesky little thing called air.

Our breaths were ragged and uneven but we still looked at each other affectionately, eyes filled with love for one another. Jack lightly pressed his forehead against mine. I stared into his brown eyes which I noticed were back to their bright brown that shined with happiness.

And we just stood there for several minutes, looking into each other's eyes. No words were needed to be spoken; we just knew that we loved each other.

It wasn't long before I was full on blushing and trying to look away from his gaze. I was never one to keep up eye contact, I'd always look away. But everywhere I looked I could still feel his eyes on me. It was starting to embarrass me. But not the bad kind of embarrassment. And he knew it too. That's when I gave up and just buried my face into his chest with a small squeak.

Jack just laughed.

His chest vibrated as he laughed and I could feel it with my head on his chest. I smiled happily as my right hand went up to his hair to play with it. Jack sighed contently, burying his face into my neck as I continued to play with his hair, my head now resting on his shoulder.

We continued this for a few minutes. It was just a beautiful silence. We were comfortable with each other, arms around each other in a tight but gentle embrace. Our hearts beating as one.

"Wanna go downstairs now?" I asked him.

He shook his head 'no' in the crook of my neck as he let out a small grunt. He also tightened his hold around my waist as I giggled. "Come on idiot. I'm getting tired of standing up."

"You're so lazy." He mumbled. I shrugged in response. "Then let's sit on the bed." he said.

"There's nothing to do up here."

"My room then?" he asked. "You know it has a TV in there."

"Nahh…" I said. "It's probably messy as ever."

"You complain too much. Remind me again why I love you so much?" Jack asked as I smirked and started laughing. "Fine, fine, your room it is." I said, mentally rolling my eyes.

He broke the embrace, bringing his hands in mine, locking his fingers as I did the same. He smiled affectionately at me and pecked me on the cheek. We started walking towards the staircase but when he stepped on the first step, it didn't move down to the ground. It hardly moved at all.

Then something hit me.

"Crap…I forgot they locked it…" I mumbled as Jack face palmed.

"They're not gonna hear us from here…" he mumbled. Then his face lit up. "Oh wait, I'll just call them." He said. His left hand went towards his jeans pocket to search for his phone.

"Hm?" he asked himself, surprised. His hand then searched around himself for his phone. His eyes widened. So I take it he doesn't have his phone.

"Please tell me you have your phone." He said, looking at me. I smirked and patted my right hip where my pocket was. "Right here." I said. I reached inside and grabbed my phone.

"I'll just call Alex and tell her to unlock the latch." I said, going to my contacts and pressing her name.

"Alex? As in, Alexa?" Jack asked. I brought the phone up to my ear and waited for her to pick up.

I shook my head 'no' at Jack. "Oh wait, you mean that friend of yours?" he asked. "I remember meeting her when we were at your house, trying to plan out how to get you back from Pitch." He said.

I nodded. "Yep, that Alex. As in my best friend. Did you know that she's also Aiden's girlfriend?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "He never told me he had a girlfriend! No wonder he was so happy most of the time!"

I recalled the time when I was here and Aiden seemed happier. "I know right?" I said. Soon, Alex picked up the phone. "Hey! Made up yet?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Now can you tell someone to unlock the lock? We're stuck up here." I said.

"Isn't that a good thing? Now you can spend time together…alone…" she said in a kind of suggestive tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh my god Alex!" I said, laughing. "Just hurry up okay or I'll call your brother right now and tell him it was you who stole those 50 dollars from him that one time." I threatened.

Her brother was so ticked off when he thought he "lost" his 50 bucks. But in all truth it was Alex who took it and spent it on clothes, accessories, and takeout food. It was one of those moments where you dislike your sibling for something they said/did, so you decide get back at them somehow.

"Oh my god, don't!" I heard her yell. "Fine, I'll get Aiden to do it."

"Get me to do what?" I heard Aiden on the other line say before Alex hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and smiled at him. "Aiden's coming to unlock it." I said. He smiled back at me.

We were just waiting up here when Aiden and Alex both came to unlock the latch. When they did I saw them smirking up at us when they saw us holding hands.

"I see you've made up." Alex said, stating the obvious. Especially when we just had a conversation over the phone about it like a minute ago.

I just rolled my eyes as I pulled Jack along with me down the stairs, him following behind me happily, with a huge grin on his face.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Aiden smirked at Jack. "Told ya you'd thank us later." He said.

Jack rolled his eyes but smiled at him nonetheless. Aiden smiled back and that was it.

Wow boys must really not do this thank you routine with their friends a lot huh… but then again, actions speak louder than words so I guess that smile of theirs just basically said:

"Thank you so much Aiden, you were right!"

"No problem boss! That's what friends do!"

…

Okay even I have to admit, that was gay.

No wonder boys don't do that. But I guess we all knew that it was a grateful smile back there.

Anyway, back to reality.

Alex whispered something naughty into my ear so I punched her in the arm as she laughed. "Well, I'm assuming you two want some time alone, so come downstairs when you're done." Alex said, pointing fingers at us before grabbing Aiden's hand to drag him along with her down the stairs. Aiden just followed and then it was just me and Jack here.

He flashed me a wolfish grin. "Come on." He said, pulling me slightly to his room. He opened the door and went inside first and I followed after, closing the door behind me. We sat in the darkness of his room together on his bed watching a random movie we chose to watch.

His arm went tightly around my waist and I just smiled and looked up at him. He stared back down at me and smiled back.

I guess we could all say that I learned something from this experience.

If you really love someone, don't ever let them go. Ever. Whoever made that quote 'If you love someone, let them go' I believe was high as shit when they said that. I think if you love someone don't _ever_ let them go. It'll take a lot of emotional crap off of your shoulders, believe me.

I let the person I loved go and that changed me more than I thought it would. But now I made things right and I'm back to being myself now.

Time doesn't stop or go back for anyone or for whatever reason. It keeps moving forward. What was meant to be will happen, one way or another. That's real life.

And what's real is that I am sitting right here, staring into Jack's irresistible and beautiful brown eyes.

The world continued doing its thing. People continued doing their own thing. Time didn't stop. But when I leaned forward and kissed him passionately, it felt like it did stop. All that mattered was me and Jack, right here and right now.

We loved each other and were one of the lucky ones who found our missing half.

"Hey Karen." Jack's voice suddenly brought me back out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that time…when you were still a victim to our kidnapping and I brought Jamie here…and you said you'd do anything if I took him home?" he asked.

"Correction: I said I'd do anything that doesn't involve my body." I said.

Jack lightly shoved me away from him but I only laughed and scooted closer. "Yeah I remember. Why?" I asked.

I looked up to meet his smirking face. "I think I finally know what I want now." He said, keeping up that smirk of his.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I asked.

"Be my girlfriend. And don't ever leave." He mumbled into my ear. I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Do you really need to ask?" I said. He just continued to cheekily grin. I couldn't help but grin back.

"And I'll never let you go again."

**The End .**

* * *

AHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DONE!

This last chapter was definitely a challenge. I didn't like the way I wrote it before so I had to re-read everything and see what I could make better. -_-

But still, I edited the first half (I think) so if there are mistakes, TELL ME. EVEN IF ITS 'oh you forgot to put a period after that word' .CARE. TELL ME ANYWAYS. (asking cause I'm a lazy mofo.)

*Sniffles and cries* I'm going to miss you guys and your lovely reviews! So I'm going to leave you with one final question.

The last random question: Now that you've read everything this story has to hold, what has been your favorite scene or chapter ever and why?

Alrighty guys, until next time! Love you all!

Yes, you heard right. 'Until next time.'

There may or may not be a sequel! :D

I have an idea for the sequel but then I need more than a few ideas for it. Nothing is certain right now. I'd like to get my plot for it first before officially posting it online. But again, nothing's official. YET.

Oh and for them Rysla (Ryan and Isla) fans, I'm making an AU (another universe) story for the two. I might post it on fanfiction, idk yet. But yeah, I'm definitely writing a Rysla story.

Alright, deuces my homies!


End file.
